


Obsession | Sal Fisher x Reader

by atetiffwrites



Series: Hell Trilogy: Sal Fisher x Reader [2]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Hell Sequel, Obsession, Original Character(s), Psychopath, Reader-Insert, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 45
Words: 72,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atetiffwrites/pseuds/atetiffwrites
Summary: [Sequel to Hell]Upon having a liking for his previous victim, [Name][Last Name], Damien Holst finds himself in a favorable situation. His daughter is in need of a mother, and he knows she will be the perfect candidate.***Sally Face Characters are owned by Portable Moose (Steve Garby).  The remaining characters are mine.[CURRENTLY ON HIATUS. WILL BE BACK ON JANUARY]
Relationships: Ashley Campbell/Larry Johnson, Sal Fisher/Reader, Todd Morrison/Neil
Series: Hell Trilogy: Sal Fisher x Reader [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840762
Kudos: 27





	1. Disclaimer

"Sally Face" characters are owned by Portable Moose (Steve Garby).

*******

**All rights reserved.** No part of this book may be reproduced in any form or by any electronic or mechanical means including information storage and retrieval systems without permission.

*******

This is a work of fiction. Name, place, events, are fictitious.

***

"Obsession" by ate tiff writes (2019)

Photo by Bestcaption_mph from Pexels; Edited by Me

***

**Previous Cover:**

Drawn and Edited by Me

Photo by EmreKuzu from Pexels; Edited by Me


	2. Dedication

This is for those who are patient and understanding as I write my chapters. For those who stayed and continued to support me after "Hell". For those who keeps on voting, commenting, and appreciating.

This novel is dedicated to all of my readers. Thank you.


	3. Chapter I: Engagement

**Journal** **Entry** **#1** **—** **Year 1**

_I don't know why I'm writing this but it's better this way. I'll go mad if I don't let this out. Today is_ _October 31st, XXXX. It's a special day. My daughter, Pacifica, is born. She shares the same features as her mother, but I can't exactly say any positive things about that woman._

_Apparently, a lover of hers assumed that he's the father. He, too, rushed to the hospital to witness Pacifica's birth, and what a gleeful expression he had when he saw her. My blood boils as I remember the scene so clearly._

_He approached me and asked me who I was. His eyes lit up with delight as I answer. He thought I was joking about my identity. He laughed at me and patted my back as he say: "Nice one, bud, but between you and me, that kid looks like_ **_me_ ** _."_

_Oh how I wish he didn't said that, but alas, he already slipped...so did my knife. I don't know how it happened but all I know is the bastard is dead and Pacifica is in my arms._

*******

It's night time. Sal Fisher is waiting by the local café, along with his friends Todd, Neil, and Larry.

The said place is decorated with colors of cream and brown, giving it a soothing ambiance. Plants and paintings are over its walls as fairy lights illuminates those below. Coffee-colored furniture complimented with white accessories as it lays on its polished floors. A soft tune plays as Larry Johnson stands by the stadium with a guitar in his hand. Everything is perfect for today's occasion—a proposal.

A hum escapes Sal's lips as his best friend strums a familiar tune by the wooden platform upfront. He's trying his best to soothe his troubling mind. An event like this is nothing out of the ordinary, and one wrong move, may end everything he had planned. He loosens his mask's lower belt to allow himself to breathe. He takes a deep breath.

"You don't look nervous at all, Sal," Todd comments as he sits across him, sipping on his tea. "It's surprising."

"I know, right?" Neil adds before intertwining his hand with his husband's. His thumb grazes over his partner's ring as he adds, "When I proposed to him, I almost choked on my words."

Sal chuckles at the memory. Neil used their studio for the event, while Sal and his band played for him. The proposal was simple too. Neil choked on his own words while Todd is already screaming his answer. Since then, [Name] and Ashley wouldn't stop dropping hints to their lovers for the same thing.

"I'm shaking," He confesses. "Ever since I planned this, I feel like [Name] would pop up any moment from now. She's a smart woman, after all. She knows all my schemes and whenever she has the chance she would swoop in and—shit!"

The pair stares at him as he hides his face. They glances over their shoulder to see the reason why. Tonight, [Name] wearing a simple outfit—a white shirt tucked into her black skirt. Her black flats presses against the wooden floor as she approaches the table. A smile plaster on her lips as she goes near. Behind her is her best friend, Ashley Campbell, who's wearing the same outfit. Only her outfit red and black. As the two women greets their friends, they take their seats. She sits besides her lover while Ashley sits across her. Sal looks over to his best friend who is smiling at his way.

"It's time," He mouths to the brunet. Larry nods.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, the next performance will be a little special. Sal, dude, would you mind and join me up here?" The blue-haired male obliges as the crowds applause. Wearing both a simple button-up shirt and ripped jeans, the duo stands tall in the stadium. As Larry strums the guitar, the [Hair Color]-haired girl tilts her head in confusion. She have never heard this song before. Little did she know, it was an original. Crafted and composed by none other than Sal Fisher.

As his lips part to sing the song, his blue eyes lands at his lover. He gazes at her with his purest emotions as all their memories together flashes before him. Since the beginning, it was always she and him. Hand-in-hand they fought through everything—bullies, problems, and even their own demons. They grew into strong, powerful individuals, but as a team, they were unstoppable. All their friends here today are the witnesses to all this. They, too, know that its about time the said couple seal the deal. After all, they're perfect for each other.

Sal approaches her as he continues to sing the pre-chorus. He offers his hand and twirls her around as she accepts it. Guiding her up the stadium, everyone's eyes are now on them. They stare with curiosity and anticipation as they witness the scene. Their hearts melt and the crowd fills with aww as he sings the chorus and begins to kneel down.

" _...you have always been in my life, and tonight, I ask you to be my wife_ ," He sings before putting his mic down. [Name] gasps as he reaches out for his pocket. She can't contain her excitement and tears. Seeing him open the box and reveal the ring, she dives in for a hug and cries out her answer. As the happy couple celebrates, they did not witness the anger of the man by the window. His hazel brown eyes pierces through the café's window as the scenario plays before him. He scowls.

It's been two years since his appearance and he regret not doing it sooner. Now, his dear queen is in the arms of another and if he doesn't act fast, she will be forever gone from his grasp.

Damien Holst curses under his breath at the thought, but soon shifts into a smile. For an unknown reason, [Name] finds herself locking eyes with her previous attacker. A shiver makes its way to her spine but she brush it off. She needs to focus on what's happening before her and that's Sal's proposal.

"I love you, [Name] Face," He whispers before planting a kiss on her forehead.

"I-I love you too, Sal." Her voice croaks as she tries to keep in her tears. A new kind of feeling erupts inside her as he pulls her into a hug. The crowd cheers at the now, engaged couple as they share a kiss. Larry continues to sing the song for them as they find comfort in each other's arms. As their bodies swing along to the tune, the night deepens along with their love for each other.

Settling back into their homes, the group calls in the night as a success. Damien states otherwise. Tucking his daughter in bed, he plants a small kiss on her forehead before grabbing a beer at the kitchen. He engulfs the bitter drink down as the memory consumes him. He's losing his Queen and he can't do anything. Pacifica will be heartbroken if she doesn't get her gift soon.

"No," He snarls. His grip on the bottle tightens as he hears it crack. "I'll give my little princess what she wants. Whatever it takes."

Vanishing into his garage, he wears his gloves and opens his hidden cabinet. Pictures of many women compiled and presented before him. Most of them were his victims, while some were those he met that may fit his criteria. At the center, a photo of a familiar woman and his daughter stands out. Their blonde hair and blue eyes look exactly alike. An exact replica of each other, as others might say. The certain picture used to give him a bitter memory but now, he smiles. Taking his knife from the cabinet's drawers, he points its tip to the woman who started it all. The woman he loved dearly, but despises the most."Once I get my Queen, you will be forever forgotten," He muses before grazing the knife across the woman's face. An 'X' now covers it, indicating that she is no longer needed. She now belongs to all the other women with 'X's in their photos. Those women are dead.


	4. Chapter II: Meeting

_**Journal Entry #2 -** _ _**Year 1** _

_The bastard's body is found tonight at the parking of the hospital. Pacifica's mother, the wretched woman she is, starts crying in her hospital bed. Her sobs are filled with mourning as she cries over her now passed lover. It's a sick sight to see._

_I asked her about her lover which she answers with a scornful remark. She said she loves the man and she was ready to break up with me once the baby arrives. She thought they'd be a happy family. How cute._

_"She's not_ **_yours_ ** _," She claims. I laughed at her remark. I hand her a piece of paper to prove her mistake. The DNA test says she's mine._

***

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

[Name]'s shoes tap against the tiled floor as she awaits for her boss to come in. It's 8:15 a.m. and their meeting is starting soon. They're supposed to meet potential investors and she can't afford to be late.

' _Where is she?'_ She huffs as her heels continue to clack. _'I'm doomed if the clients arrive before her!'_

The said woman continues to wait in agitation. She checks her wrist watch every now and then, hoping that her boss would make an appearance soon. As she huff and scurry through the files in her hand, she didn't notice a familiar figure approaching her. The man stand tall with pride as he fixes his designer suit. His leather shoes tap against the tiled floor before halting at the impatient woman.

"Excuse me, Miss..." Damien Holst taps her shoulder as he hopes to ask her a question.

[Name] looks up and her eyes widen at the sight of the man. It's obvious the man in front of her is of a high status. "May I help you, sir?"

"Ah, yes. Do you work here?" He asks, trying to keep in the growing smile on his lips. He's happy to see his precious target in front of him. He had done his research about the woman and his company visit isn't a coincidence.

"Yes, sir. Is there anything I can help you?"

"Do you know where this room is?" He pulls out the phone from his pocket and shows the room details to her. She scans the room details before letting a small gasp. The man is one of the clients they're going to meet this morning.

"Ah yes, sir. I can assist you there." She stands and smiles. She motions him to follow her as she strides toward the designated room. She grips the glass door and opens it for him to enter.

Damien says his thanks as he looks around. He strides towards the curtains as [Name] opens the lights. She watches him with worry as she fears the outcome of their meeting. It's obvious that the man is an important investor and making him wait is a terrible decision.

"Close the lights." Damien orders her without giving her a glance. The request surprises her but she obliges nonetheless. Without any warning, he swings the curtains back, allowing the sunlight to slip through the glass walls. "Natural light is better. It's healthier and saves up energy."

Not knowing what to say, she nods. The male continues to stride around the room as his hazel brown eyes scans it. He notes the room's decor as it surrounds with glass. A table for ten lays on the center and a television attach itself on the wall. Damien is about to comment on it when his gaze lands at the awkward woman. [Name] stands by the glass door as her arms surround the paperwork in her chest. She seems to read some of the contents as she didn't notice the man's gaping expression.

Two years ago, the two are enemies. They're up against each other's throat as they battle for their lives in Hell Fest. The [Hair Color] - haired woman was feisty when she implanted the knife through the killer's hand, while the man suffered from the attacks. A shiver runs down his spine as he covers his hand in instinct. The scar of her attack lays beneath a layer of cosmetics and he's glad that no one notices it. He doesn't need anyone recognizing him right now.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Mr. Holst. Please take a seat." A woman in her mid thirties enters the room and greets him with a hand shake. The sudden action causes him to shift his attention away from his target.

"It's fine. Shall we proceed with the meeting?" He fixes his suit and combs his blond hair.

"Yes. Please take a seat." She motions. "[Name] please leave the paperwork on the table and get our guests their drinks."

Nodding, the said woman obliges and leaves. For hours, she continues to follow her superior's orders as investors come and go in their building. She didn't understand the purpose, though. She knows that the company she's working for is in a good spot in the market and those investors might as well ruin it. Despite it, she says no remark.

By 5 p.m., all investors left, except for the particular blond man. [Name] let's out a huff as she feels her body growing tiresome. She grumbles a few remarks towards the said man.

"Well, I admit, I am quite intrigued with your company. My brother would appreciate it if I were to observe your work ethics." Damien smiles as he opens the door for the woman he had conversing. The elder woman chuckles as she leaves the room.

"My superior would appreciate that too. We can discuss this further tomorrow, will that be okay?"

"I was actually planning about dinner," He replies. His eyes shifts to his target.

[Name] notices his gaze, causing her feel a big uneasy. Something about the man seems off but she can't place what it is about. Instead, she avoids looking at him and excuses herself to her superior. " I'll be taking my leave, Ma'am."

With a snarl, the woman responds with, "I'll be expecting your report tonight. Don't be late."

The [Hair Color] - haired woman nods and takes her leave. She didn't notice the displeased expression on Damien's face. He can't help but frown at the rude gesture his previous target received and it provokes him to do an unspeakable act. Despite the temptation, he takes a deep breath and faces the woman. For now, he needs to focus on his plan.

Upon arriving at their apartment, [Name] hears her fiancé singing by the living room. A smile makes its way to her lips as butterflies flutter inside her. Until now, she still can't fathom the idea that the man she always loved is now hers to marry. Everyday, she would feel a tinge of happiness as she wakes up besides him and sleeps with his arms wrapped around her. The gesture is simple yet it means a lot of things for her, and to her luck, Sal feels the same way.

"Hey love," He greets her as he places down his guitar. He stretches his arms out wide for her to fill.

[Name] laughs before accepting Sal's welcoming embrace. A smile forms on her lips as she feels his warmth. "I miss you, Sal."

"I miss you too, love," He replies before planting a kiss on her forehead. "How's work?"

Letting out a groan, she responds. "Tiring. My boss is still a bitch."

Sal laughs at her remark as they continue to snuggle. "That woman never let you rest, did she?"

"You said it. She had the audacity to be late, orders me around—well, that _i_ s my job—, and now, she wants me to hand in a report not later than 8 p.m.! Can you believe that?"

"I don't know, love. I think you're mistaking your boss to be some kind of monster."

"She is!"

Sal chuckles as they continue to banter about their day. He told her about his day, which only consists of him sitting on the living room the whole day and making songs. He also received a call from Neil, telling him to drop by the studio soon for some good news.

"Are you getting an album?" [Name] gasps.

"I hope so," He smiles. "It'll be a huge break for me, plus, I can afford the wedding we want."

"I don't want anything in our wedding aside from you, Sal. No need for any grand gestures."

"Not even a live band?"

"Well...you and _that."_

They both let out a laugh as they continue to converse. They didn't stop until it's time for dinner, and even then, they still exchange words. Soon enough, their conversation dies down and they find themselves at peace in their home. Sal is still playing some tunes while his fiancée readies her report. He watches her as her brows furrow in concentration and he can't help but remember all the times she had been like that.

One memory in particular flashes on his mind and it brings an unpleasant memory. He remembers her determined expression as she faces the killer. The way she held the knife and begs for forgiveness causes him to shiver. In a flash, he witnesses her bravery as she attacks the said man and wins. Sadly, she didn't win against the haunting nightmares that comes after it. Day by day, she would twist and turn in their bed as the terrifying memory replays in her mind. She would jolt awake with a scream and tears would soon follow.

Tonight is no exemption. As the clock ticks closer to midnight, [Name]'s face churns into an unpleasant expression. Her mind replays the night she desperately want to forget, but instead of being in the park, she witnesses the killer at her office. The masked man stands with a taunting gaze as he swings around the knife in his hand.

"What are you waiting for [Name]? Kill me," He taunts. "My life in exchange for everyone else's."

With a swift motion, he throws the knife towards her, missing her by merely an inch. The woman quickly turns and runs for the weapon as she hears it fall on the floor. She reaches out for it but before she can grab hold of it, a firm grip lays on her shoulder. Damien flips her in a swift yet forceful manner.

"Time's up."

With a scream, [Name] jolts awake. Her breathing is heavy as she tries to forget the dream. The masked man continues to haunt her and she hates it. The man escaped the police and for two years, he's unseen. No signs of him or his killing went out on the news, even if they provided a police sketch.

"Hey." Sal sits up and places a hand on her shoulder. "You alright, love?"

"Just another dream," She whimpers before pulling her knees to her chest. "Do you think he's still out there?"

"I hope not. The media is useless when it comes to tracking him down. They reported the tradegy, yes, but they didn't say who the killer was."

She looks up to him as tears start to fill the corner of her eyes. "What if he's still here? What if he's close to me and I don't know it?"

"I won't let that happen, [Name]. I promise you that."

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise."


	5. Chapter III: Accident

**Journal Entry #3 -** **Year 1**

_She tried to argue with me and my claim. I simply laughed at her state. I didn't know how or why but it felt right._

_I love seeing her miserable face as she begs for peace. It's like a puppy dog begging for a snack... Oh. I remember my first puppy. I gave it a heap full of chocolate for its birthday. My brother said I shouldn't have done that and Papa would surely punish me._

_Papa never found out. Edmund kept it a secret. That time, I knew what would become of our future._

***

[Name] is running late. Her heels click against the sidewalk as her body swings along with her running pace. She curses under her breath as her chest heaves heavily. Last night, her dream caused her insomnia to kick in and she wasn't able to find peace. When she did, she slept past her alarm.

She lets out huff as she pushes the office doors with a sense of urgency. She didn't notice the man exiting causing the door to hit him. The coffee in his hand tips over and pours the hot drink on his suit. Damien curses at the misfortune and is about to shout in anger but he realizes who caused it.

"I'm really sorry about that. I was running late and I didn't notice you there," She rumbles and pulls out her handkerchief. "I can clean that up if you want, or better yet, I'll buy—"

"It's fine. Let me." Damien takes her handkerchief as she holds it out for him. He then damps it on the stain to clean it.

[Name] watches with worry as the stain doesn't fade. In the back of her mind, she curses herself off for the stupidity. Out of all the people she can spill coffee on, it _has_ to be one of their investors.

She bites her lower lip in anticipation as awaits for his reaction. Her worry escalates as Damien sighs and gives back her handkerchief. "Here. I'll just have this cleaned."

"But—!" She tries to argue.

"It's fine. I'm going home anyway, so the stain won't matter. You can relax now, Miss...?"

"[Last Name]. It's [Name] [Last Name]." 

"I'm Damien Holst. Nice to meet you."

He flashes her a bright and charming smile before stretching out his hand for her to shake. Her gaze shifts from his hand, then to his face. The man is a foot and a half taller than her, with a strong yet slim build. He towers over her and she finds herself shrinking under his gaze. His hazel brown eyes glimmer with delight as he watches her response. [Name] shifts her feet before shaking his hand.

"Oh," He lets her hand go and checks his phone as it rings. "I need to take this. See you later then, _[Name}._ "

Before the woman can utter a reply, the man waves off and walks away. A different feeling starts to bubble inside her and she doesn't know if it is a good thing or not.

Damien couldn't help but smile as he enters his car. A chuckle escape his lips as he reminisce the scene earlier. She's baffled by his act and he's glad that he has that effect on her. He doesn't know if her reaction portrays a positive one but he's happy, nonetheless. She didn't recognize him and that's a step. Lucky for him, his old wavy, black hair, is now dyed with a color similar to his daughter's.

After the tragedy in Hell Fest two years ago, he made it clear that his image needs to be changed. It started with off with his hair; His shoulder length hair is trimmed into a neat, short cut. His hair is dyed with a shade of blond, as per his daughter's request. He then practiced applying cosmetics to cover up the scars on his face. Soon enough, he got used to this look. It suits him.

Now, he maintains the image he crafted, and he's happy to see the result. His precious Queen doesn't recognizes him and he can have a fresh start with her. Surely, his daughter will be happy with his news.

Pacifica Holst is super excited to hear when her father told her about her potential mother. He didn't drop too much details but he made sure that his 6 year old daughter can understand his situation—he's in love.

"Indeed, I am," He mutters to himself as he drives home.

His eyes scan the street and his gaze hardens as he passes by a certain music studio. His lips falls into a frown. His grip tightens as to the reason why. Taking a deep breath, he convinces himself to calm down. It took a while but his state relaxes the moment he arrives home. The sound of his footsteps catches the attention of the 6 year old girl, causing her to jump with glee. She runs towards the door and opens it for her father. With a toothy grin, she greets him. "Welcome home, Dad!"

"Hello sweetheart, how's your day?" He swoops her up and twirls Pacifica around. "Mine have been wonderful."

"Really? What happened?" She asks as her father puts her down. Excitement fills her tone.

"Later." He smiles. "Have you eaten, sweetheart?"

"I haven't," She huffs. "My babysitter left after she called you."

"I see. I didn't expect her to leave you like that." He frowns before noting his concerns. "How about we head out to Kailey's?"

"Yes!"

Pacifica jumps with joy before rushing to their car. Damien follows suit before driving off to a diner a few minutes out of town. Colors of red and white welcomes them as they go near. A signboard in cursive font hangs itself from the Diner.

"Kailey's Diner!" Pacifica gasps as she reads the signboard out loud. She glances at her father with excitement glimmering her blue eyes. "I missed this place!"

She continues to squeal in excitement as her father parks the car. She runs inside and a blonde in uniform welcomes her.

"Pacifica!" The 40-year-old woman greets with a thick accent. She spreads her arms apart for the girl to embrace. "I missed you, darlin'!"

The girl obliges before a series of giggle escape her lips. Damien notices the woman as he enters. "Hello, Kailey,"

"Damien," Kailey nods. "It's been a while. How's work?"

"Troublesome," He combs his hair in frustration. 

"I can see. Did the stress made you change your hair?"

"Ha ha, Kailey. You can joke about my looks later on. For now, we're starving."

The elder woman chuckles at his response before motioning the two to their table. As they do so, the young girl notices a picture framed on the wall. It captures her curiosity and she's not afraid to ask.

"Hey dad, is that you?" Pacific points the photo on the wall. The photo is taken six years back, where everything started.

Damien looks at the photo and frowns. "Yes, sweetheart, that's me. I used to work here."

"Really?" 

"Yes," He hums as Kailey lends them the menu.

"Your dad is a hardworking one, darlin'. He used to work here nonstop to provide for you and your mom." She muses. "Those were good days, aren't they, Damien?"

"We'll have our usual, Kailey." The man replies with an edge on his tone. "And don't add sugar in my coffee."

The elder woman nods in response before taking her leave. Pacifica eyes her with worry as her figure disappears in the kitchen. She takes a long sigh before frowning at her father.

"You're rude." She crosses her arms. "Say sorry."

"What?" Damien stares at his now, glaring daughter.

"You're rude to Kailey."

Taking a lungful sigh, he apologizes. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. There are things I don't want to face right now."

"Is it the photo?"

"Yes. Those years bring a lot of bad memories to me, sweetheart. I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Pacifica smiles as she leans in to hug her father. "I'm sorry I brought it up."

"You didn't know, sweetheart."

Silence fills the air as their conversation dies out. The young girl doesn't want to press further about her father's past, but it didn't mean she wasn't curious. She'll probably find the answer on her own but for now, she'll stay silent. Damien notices the sparkle in his daughter's eyes and he knows what it means. Pacifica is truly a curious child - it's her nature. She won't stop prying and investigating to understand the thing she's curious about. He can't blame her. It's his trait too.

"You know, I had a little accident earlier," He muses as he remembers the scene. He pinches his top to show the stain. "I bumped into someone, and she accidentally spilled the coffee on my shirt."

Pacifica perks up at the story. "Really? Did she say sorry?"

"She did. She's very nice, actually."

He couldn't help but smile as he imagines the woman he desires. A faint blush makes its way to his cheeks as he thinks of her. His daughter notices the slight change in his mood and an assumption pops into her mind. "Do you like her?"

"Hm?" Damien lifts a brow. "Maybe."

His response causes her to squeal from the top of her lungs, earning an eyeful from the costumers. Kailey gives an apology in behalf of the young girl as she approaches their table. "That's a lungful squeal, darlin', something good happened?"

"Dad is in love!" She bounces on her seat.

As the elder woman places their order, she lifts a brow. "Really? Who's the woman?"

"Just someone at work," He hums. "It's just a simple crush, Kailey. Nothing to worry about."

"Mhm," She mimics his action but a hint of suspicion laces in her tone. Before she can comment another word, a costumer calls her. As she excuses herself, her mind process his words. Truly, she's concerned for him and the unknown woman. The last time Damien fell in love, things aren't as good as it seems. 

The man dedicated himself to his previous lover, Pacifica's mom, and it brought a lot of mishaps in his life. His blindness for love caused him to leave behind his family and start his life from scraps. He suffered under her grasp and he continued to suffer. His sacrifices ended up torturing each and every ounce of his sanity, and in the end, he _snapped._ Since then, Damien wasn't the same. Kailey can tell the difference.

" _If he truly likes the woman, I hope he won't do anything rash. Love has a sick control over those who feel it."_

Clueless to it all, [Name] continues to work in her cubicle. Her mind ponders over her mistake as she sorts out her paperwork. A loud _thud_ awakens her senses and to her misfortune, her superior is the cause of it.

"Daydreaming again, aren't we [Last Name]?" The woman in her mid-30's scoff in displeasure. "Your young mind is always up for those kinds of things, aren't you?"

Before the younger woman can respond, her superior adds, "Shush. I don't want to hear your yapping. I need these files to be revised and sorted out before lunch."

An inch thick of paper now lay on [Name]'s desk. She withdraws a long sigh as her superior leaves. She slides her thumb on the corners of the paper to scan its content. With another sigh, she takes one paper from the file and reads it. A pink sticky note lays on the upper right corner of the letter and a familiar name is scribbled on it.

"Damien Holst, Vice President of the GM Enterprise," She reads out loud. Her face heats up as a sense of embarrassment and humiliation surges through her. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe I spilled coffee to a huge investor!"

"I'm so doomed," She adds before burying her face in her palms. Her mind continues to replay her humiliating scene over and over, ignoring a red flag in the back of her mind.


	6. Chapter IV: Picture

**_Journal Entry #_ ** **4 -** **_Year 1_ **

_Days passed. Pacifica is allowed to come home._

_Papa picked us up, and he's more than happy to see his granddaughter. I couldn't say the same, as I saw a hint of glimmer in his eyes. This man has a plan and I refuse to be a part of it._

*******

A long, painful sigh escapes [Name]'s lips.

The paperwork is barely done as each and every paper requires a different revision. Numbers and letter starts to jumble in her mind and its causing her head to ache. She presses her fingers against her temples and rubs it, to ease the pain.

"This is killing me," She grumbles, still massaging her temple. "I need a break."

Looking down on her wristwatch, she notes the time. "A quick snack won't hurt."

As she stands on her cubicle, she hears her superior snarl behind her. "Where do you think you're going?"

[Name] spins her heel to see her superior with an unpleased expression and more paperwork in hand. Before the younger woman can open her mouth, the elder cuts her off. "Here's more paperwork. Mr. Holst is demanding a lot of things about the company, and we need to compromise. He's a big investor, after all."

Shoving the paperwork in her subordinate's hands, the feisty woman clicks her heels. "I need those papers by tonight. If you're planning to leave, might as well bring those workload with you."

"You've got a lot of work to do, [Last Name], if I were you, I'd skip my lunch," She adds before leaving with a smirk.

The woman's comment causes [Name] to groan in agitation. Her workload was painful enough as it is, and adding another inch thick of paper wouldn't help at all. Withdrawing another sigh, she flops on her seat and continues to work. For hours, she disregards the aching feeling in her head, and the nauseating feeling in her stomach. By 5 p.m., she's halfway done.

"It's 5 p.m., [Last Name], where are the papers?" Her superior approaches her with a brow higher than the other. Her gaze pierces through the younger woman's weak state, and a smile flashes across her red lips. "Well?"

No words escape [Name]'s lips as all the energy is drained from her. All she can do now is whimper.

"How irresponsible of you, [Last Name]. I'm disappointed," The elder woman sighs but a hint of amusement slips pass her lips. "I'll have my higher ups know about your behaviour."

Nodding, [Name] watches her superior leave. She doesn't have any will to speak, let alone, argue. Her head continues to ache and everything feels heavy. Resting her head on the table, she takes deep breaths to soothe her bothered state. One after the other, her breathing quickens and her chest tightens. Her head continues to pound, along with her heart. With another heavy breath, her tears starts to pour down and sobs escapes her lips.

[Name] didn't know how long she was breaking down in her cubicle. All she knows is that it's late and Sal is worried. Picking up her things, she exits the building in a hurry. To her surprise, she finds her fiancée outside, waiting for her.

"[Name]!" Sal exclaims with delight as he rush towards his lover. His arms find themselves surrounding her and pulling her close. "You haven't been answering my calls, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," She replies with a tired tone. "I didn't notice the calls, though. Sorry."

"It's fine, love. Let's go home?"

Sal releases her from his hug and carries her files. He notes her lack of energy and pale face, as they enter their car. "You alright, love? Something wrong?"

"I'm fine," She repeats. Her eyes flicker towards the window as she watches the scenery passing by.

Sal's gaze would occasionally land on his fiancée's tired form. He worries over her empty yet puffy eyes, and the way she slumps on her seat. It's obvious she isn't in a good mood, and Sal knows exactly what she needs.  
Taking a quick turn, he changes route. [Name] didn't seem to question it as she closes her eyes to rest. She mumbles something incoherent before drifting off to sleep.

When she awakens, red and white colors welcome her. With a yawn, she asks, "Where are we?"

"We're at Kailey's. You good with that?" Sal replies. "We can change if-"

"It's perfect," She couldn't contain her smile as she realize the place. The said diner is filled with eventful memories between them. "Let's go?"

Nodding, they both exit the car. Upon entering the diner, they hear the owner greeting them. "Well I'll be damned, it's my favorite couple!"

"Hey Kailey. " [Name] hugs back as the woman pulls her close. Sal nods in greeting.

"Aren't you a little pale, darlin'. Have you been eating?" The elder woman asks.

"Well.."

Pulling away from the younger woman, Kailey frowns. "Shush, I'll get you our finest dish-your favorite, of course. You'll eat up and I won't stop serving until you're back to your bubbly self."

"I preach that," Sal chuckles.

"Alright then, go on. I'll serve your meals at your usual booth."

As they head over to the booth where their relationship began, Sal opens up his concerns. "Love, please be honest with me. What happened?"

"Work is just a pain in the ass," [Name] chuckles. "It's nothing to worry about, Sal. I'm fine."

"You're not." His hand reaches out to grab hold of his partner's before giving it a tight squeeze. "You're pale, love. Your eyes are puffy, too."

"I-" [Name] sighs as she realize that there's no point to hiding. Her shoulders sag as she let her guard down. "I'm having a rough day."

"I woke up late, rushed to the office, and spilled coffee on one of our investors. He wasn't mad, but still, I may have ruined my company's chances," She sighs. Sal listens as she continues. "Then when I arrived, loads of paperwork awaits me. Revisions are here and there, but the variety of the papers were the one that killed me. Numbers, letters, balances, etcetera! It's like I'm rebranding our company by fixing all the flaws. I mean, I can finish it today, but my boss, you remember her right?"

He nods.

"Well, she decided to give me a visit on my lunch break and stack another load of papers on my face. She demanded it to be done by tonight." This time, her voice starts to crack. "I'm not a machine, Sal. I have limits. I am not capable of all this-"

[Name] stops and takes a deep breath. Her eyes are watery and she refuses to let her tears to pour. Sniffling, she wipes it off. "Let's not talk about it."

Nodding, Sal lifts her hand and gives it a kiss. "It'll be okay, love. For now, you deserve to rest."

Minutes pass by before Kailey appears with their food in hand. They continue to converse as they munch on their meal. As they finish, they bid good-bye. Walking out, something catches [Name]'s eye. She halts and turns. Before she can say a word, Sal nudges her to continue walking.

"Wait, look." [Name] points to the photos on the Diner's wall.

The photos are Kailey's collection. Since the rise of her diner, she snaps pictures of all her crew. [Name] is one of them. She worked there during her stay at Nockfell and this became their group's favorite place to hang out. A smile makes way to her lips as she finds the photo of her and her co-worker. The young man is looking down, shy from the camera. Oddly enough, [Name] can't remember what he looks like, or what his name was. All she remember is that he used to have a small crush on her.

"Hey, there's a photo of us," Sal pipes in, causing his fiancée to snap out of her trance. Her eyes gaze over to the photo he's referring to.

It's her last day on Nockfell. She still wore her red and white uniform, and a huge smile is on her lips. Sal, and his friends surround her with a tight hug. Despite the happy memory, sadness starts to bubble inside her. She takes a deep breath.

"Let's go home," She declares in a dull tone. Sal nods.

A few minutes later, the couple arrives at their apartment. Gizmo welcomes them with a loud ' _meow_ ' before jumping on their laps as they lay on their couch. Sal unbuckles his before stretching out his arms. His hand lands on his partner's shoulder and he gives her a hug.

"Rest up, love. You deserve it." He says as he kisses her forehead. The gesture continues and soon enough, Sal's kisses fills [Name]'s face.

She giggles in response as she enjoys the affection. For now, she'll let herself enjoy such treatment before facing her workload. As she lay her guard down, she finds herself drifting off to sleep. There, she finds herself free from her boss, her paperwork, and the stress in-between.

Flashes of red and white appears in front of her as she finds herself inside the diner. She didn't know how or why she's there, but she's inside it, without anyone else accompanying her. She takes a few steps forward as her eyes scan the surroundings. Despite the presence of windows in the diner, everything is pitch black. Everything is only visible due to the moonlight seeping through it. With another step, she hears something behind her.

She turns around and she feels herself frozen in spot. The masked killer is present once more. His eyes glimmer with mischief as he gazes down to the victim in his hands. [Name]'s previous co-worker stands beside him, shivering. His slim build trembles under the man's presence as he tries to utter for help. His raven black hair falls over his eyes, unabling the woman to see the fear.

"H-Help me please," He whimpers.

[Name] wants to speak or shout but somehow, nothing came out. She tries desperately to beg for the killer to let go of her co-worker but she fails. Her eyes widen in horror as the young boy fall on the ground with a knife embedded in his chest. Pools of blood surrounds him as he lay lifeless. To make things worse, the killer appears beside her and holds her with a tight grip. His gloved hand makes way to hers and to her shock, he gives her the knife he used. Blood still decorates the bladed weapon and the sight itself causes her stomach to churn.

"Look what you've done, [Name]." The killer snarls. "You've killed the boy and look what he'd become."

A horrendous expression now etch on her face as she realizes the scene in front of her. The killer is no longer beside her, instead, he stands where the young boy laid. Blood is no longer on the floor as it decorate his black sweater and brown mask. With a sick, slow motion, his gloved hand reaches his mask and he starts to reveal his features. With wide eyes, a gasp escapes her lips before the sound of the knife clinks against the floor.

[Name] opens her eyes with a rampaging heart. All the colors on her face drains as she feels the fear still attached to her.

' _It's just a dream, right?'_ She tries to convince herself, but the result is fruitless. Her dream still scares her and what she saw is even more so.

' _Odd._ ' She brings her arm over her eyes before sighing. ' _I was able to see his face but it wasn't him..._

_... and I don't know which is scarier."_


	7. Chapter V: Rumor

**_Journal Entry #5 -_ ** **_Year 1_ **

_Papa dropped us at my apartment. He insisted that I should go back to his house and live my old life. He wants me to run his company alongside with Edmund._

_The idea was tempting but I declined. There's something about Nockfell makes me feel like something interesting would happen. Who knows?_

_I might meet the woman of my dreams..._

_...Ha! As if._

***

Rumor has it that there is an old, haunted house located the outskirts of Nockfell. They that the building was built a long time ago during the time of Kings and their kingdoms. It was naught but a simple cottage for a lonely witch to live in. She lived peacefully, although, many were threatened by her presence. She was soon burnt down into ashes inside her own home. Surprisingly, the building stood tall and the owner had vanished.

Years later, the rumors changed. The building is renovated and occupied by a strange man. Some say the man was a descendant of the witch and he is continuing his ancestor's wicked ways. Upon his arrival, many didn't think much of the man, until people have gone missing. One by one, the town's peace broke into this twisted murder den and there was no one to blame but him. History soon repeated itself as the townsfolk burned the house and owner, and this time, they were successful.

Now, another home is standing at the same spot as those said before. It is now rumoured to be protected by the witch and haunted by the victims of the strange. No one knows for certain if these rumors are true, but there are a certain few who got curious.

It is 1 in the morning and a white van is passing through the streets of Nockfell. Inside, a group of young, curious teenagers are excited to look for something unnatural to see. At the front, and driving the said vehicle is a brown-haired male with short fluffy hair. His green eyes shimmers with anticipation as he observes the scenery before him.

Tall trees dance with the cold breeze as the moon shines over it. There aren't any form of signs to indicate how far they've gone into nor how near they are from their goal. All they know is that they're the only one out there at that time of night.

"It would be funny if we're ambushed by werewolves, huh?" Kenneth Trey jokes as he glances at the rear view mirror. "Or maybe a vampire would jump and—"

"We're not here for that!" His girlfriend, Delilah Richie, exclaims in frustration. "We're here to prove that my boss' home isn't haunted nor protected by a witch."

"Sheesh, Lilah, calm your tits. " his chocolate-haired friend, Keith Woods, comments from the back. "If there aren't any proof, then we'll go home."

"It's one in the _fucking_ morning, Keith," She counters. "I'm not interested being dragged at my boss' home at this hour."

"Speaking off," Kenneth pipes in. "How did he react when you left immediately? Didn't the kid get you in trouble?"

"Who knows," She scoffs. "That kid is a brat anyway."

" _You're_ a brat," Keith teases. Delilah didn't respond, instead, she lifts up the camera on her lap and films their journey.

For a few minutes, the recording is filled with nothing but banters between the three. They two boys would insult the girl and she would respond with a harsh remark. Their chatter didn't die down until they reach the end of the road, where the said house will be located. Tall, gray gates welcomes them, alongside with the cream walls that barricades the lot.

"See? Nothing special here." Delilah crosses her arms. "Can we now go?"

"Investigation first, Lilah," Keith counters before opening the car door and jumping out. "Operation: Prove-Lilah-Wrong is now on-going!"

Kenneth chuckles before exiting too. Delilah simply rolls her eyes and continues the recording. She moves the camera around to scope the view before focusing it on the two boys with gadgets in hand.

"My device isn't getting any abnormal activities," Kenneth mumbles. "How about yours?"

"Na-da," His friend shrugs. "I guess there aren't any ghosts here..."

"I told you!" Delilah exclaims.

"... but there could be a psychopath."

"What?"

"According to early rumors, a witch and a weird man lived here, but there was a third and unforgotten one—a psychopath. Before this lot was bought 5 years ago, the police found tons of corpses inside it." Kenneth explains. "The victims were mostly female but the gist here is that _your_ boss didn't hesitate to buy it. He checked the lot, saw the bodies, and decided that it'll be the perfect place for him and his daughter to live in. Super creepy right?"

"He got it cleaned up, so what?" She defends.

"No normal person will do that, Lilah. If the said psychopath is still out there, he or she will surely come back to this place."

"Unless, the person who bought _is_ the psychopath!" Keith exclaims. "Think about it. No one would suspect the buyer if he's the one killing, right?"

"That's it. I'm leaving," The girl huffs before storming into the van.

As she enters, the lot's gates start to open. The pair of boys gasp as they expect something unnatural to occur. To their dismay, its only the owner himself. Delilah watches intently as her boss approaches the two boys. He looks unhappy with their presence base on the way his hand twitches. It is as if he's stopping himself to grab hold of their necks.

She gulps in worry as she feels the notion on her own neck. She had seen him get mad or upset a couple of times to tell that he can easily threaten their lives. Upon worrying, she steps out the van and calls the pair. "Kenneth, let's go home."

"Delilah?" Damien gazes at her with surprise. "Are you with them?"

"Yes, sir, and _we_ are leaving," She insists before grabbing her boyfriend's arm. "Let's _go_."

"Already?" The blond raises a brow. "I just agreed to their request. I thought you'd like to join us with the tour."

"The what?"

"I asked if we can look around his house for some paranormal sightings. He said we could, as long as we keep quiet," Kenneth explains.

"Pacifica is a light sleeper, after all," Damien sighs. "I swear that girl can wake up with the littlest of noises."

Delilah's first and only though is ' _Lies_.' She looked after that girl and she was the heaviest sleeper of them all. That's why it was easy for Delilah to sneak out or get a little snack from the fridge. Obviously, there's something wrong.

"A-Alright." She grits her teeth. "I'll record everything, so make sure that you get some good stuff."

"Alright!" Kenneth cheers. "Let's go!"

Damien smirks as the trio enters. The two boys are full of glee with his decision, while Delilah seems watchful. She's sensing something and he can't wait to catch her off-guard.

Time passes by and morning arrives.  
An alarm clock rings as it states 6 in the morning, awakening the person in bed.

A woman in her mid-twenties groans before reaching out to silence her alarm. Her eyes flicker open in annoyance as her head pounds with her daily hangover. She curses. "I'm never drinking again."

Dragging herself out of her bed, she strides into the showers. The moment the cold water hits her skin, Reesé Claire, is wide awake.

After fixing her hair and picking her clothes, the said woman heads down to eat breakfast. There, the paparazzi awaits her. She smiles as the cameras click and shimmer under her presence.

"Miss Claire! Miss Claire!" A reporter calls out. "What are you doing in a town like this?"

" _A town like this_?" She scoffs. "Sweetie, look around you! Nockfell isn't just a town like any other. It's special."

"How come?"

Instead of giving an answer, the woman only smiles before vanishing into the buffet lounge. The paparazzi tries to follow suit but the hotel security blocks them. Only the curious reporter manage to take a peek. A small gasp escapes her lips as she sees two men waiting for the famous singer. One of them is wearing a mask.

"Miss Claire, good morning. " Neil stands up to greet and shake the approaching woman's hand. "Thank you for inviting us."

"No problem, my dear," Reesé smiles. "I hope I wasn't too late for our meeting."

"It's fine," He replies before motioning Sal to speak up. "This is our lead guitarist, Sal."

"Nice to meet you. " The said man greets. His mask lifts a little as he smiles. "I hope the mask doesn't bother you."

"The pleasure is all mine!" Reesé winks. "I am in the presence of _the_ Sal Fisher, after all."

" _The?"_

 _"_ Mhm," She smirks. "You're Nockfell's greatest musical artist and hero...or as so they told?"

"I doubt that's true." He comments. "I am still a blooming musician, let alone a hero."

"So the event in Hell Fest wasn't true?"

Sal falls silent with the question. What happened in Hell Fest wasn't broadcasted. The attacks, yes, but his acts, weren't. The media made sure that it sounded like the event was all a tragic accident. The police took their statements, including what the suspect looked like, but after that, it was as if the event didn't happen. They were escorted home and nothing was heard off ever since.

"How did you know that?" He asks with edge on his tone.

Reesé tilts her head in confusion but gives a taunting smile. "Rumors spread quick, Mr. Fisher. There are a lot of things that media doesn't tell."

_***_

_Hey guys! I'm back!_

_My writing block decided to drop by and stay for a couple of weeks, so super sorry for all who waited for an update._

_I'm still having trouble balancing school and writing but I'll do my best to still update every Sunday._

_MAJOR ANNOUNCEMENT though, Emilia Jones is now renamed as Reesé Claire! Her name now gives off a more mysterious and powerful vibe, let alone being a famous star!_

_That's all, loves! Thank you for reading._


	8. Chapter VI: Wonder

**_Journal Entry 6 - Year 1_ **

_A week have passed since the birth of my one and only princess. Taking care of her was an easy feat. She isn't like any other fretty child, no, Pacifica is perfect._

_I'll raise her well and make sure that she'll get anything and everything she'll wish for. For now, I need to get back to work._

_Father stopped giving supplies. He made sure that I will be swoon by his gestures and he expects my return to his company by then. Of course, I'll prove him wrong._

_He's a horrible father and Pacifica doesn't need to experience his wretched ways. If anything, Kailey had been a parent to me more than he will ever be._

***

[Name] wakes up with a heavy feeling; her throat is sore, her body feels weak, and her head is spinning. She overworked herself yesterday and this is the result.

"Fuck," She groans, before forcing herself to sit up. Upon doing so, she realizes the empty spot beside her.

"Sal?" She calls out. "Are you there?"

Silence fills her ears as she receives no response. She steps out of their bed and checks outside. Her soft footfalls echoes through their apartment as she looks around. The living room is tidied up as Gizmo lays on the couch. The kitchen smells like breakfast as a plate of her favorite meal rests on the table. A note sits beside it and with a soft smile, [Name] reads Sal's scribbly handwriting that decorates the it.

"I've got a breakfast meeting with an important artist. Neil won't tell me who." She reads. "I made your favorite so you can start the day with a smile. I love you! P. S. I'll be home at my usual time."

As she set down the note, she takes a seat on the dining table and eats her meal.

' _Today is a peaceful on_ e' She notes as she chews on her food. ' _I hope it'll continue throughout_.'

[Name] enjoys her peace for the mean time, taking in the silence and serenity in their apartment. She'd usually wake up with the sound her fiancée's snoring or his clatter inside the kitchen. The news will be playing on their television. Gizmo will be meowing nonstop at her. Her alarm clock would ring every now and then-

Her alarm!

The woman jumps out of her seat to rush into their room. She grabs her phone with urgency and clicked it open to check the time. Her phone is dead. Panic reels inside of her as she rush to their television and opens the news channel. Her eyes widen at the time displaying before her. She curses out loud before rushing to the bathroom. Her peaceful morning is peaceful no more. She's late. _Again._

Her heels click against the concrete floor as she rushes to the bus station. It's 7:25 in the morning and the bus will be leaving within the scheduled time of five minutes. If she misses this, she'll have to wait for another one which arrives every fifteen minutes. Its not as hectic as it seems except her travel takes thirty more, and she needs to be there by 8.

' _Shit_!' She curses. ' _The bus left._ '

Needless to say, the woman is now forced to stand and wait. Her stomach churns with nausea as she ponders about the next punishment that awaits her. She hopes to only receive a slap on the wrist but she doubts that its possible. Her superior, Flora Trey, despite her name, isn't into flowery words. No. It's more like thorns enveloping and piercing through her neck until she can no longer breathe. Soon enough, her piercing words will shift into harmful acts and [Name] doesn't know if she can take up another one.

A sigh escapes her lips. She looks down on her wristwatch and reads the time. As she do so, a neat, black car approaches her. It lets out a honk before the tinted windows roll down. To her surprise, its none other than Damien...and someone else. [Name] tilts her head in confusion as her [eye color] orbs locks with blue ones. They sparkle with such curiosity and adornment that the woman itself finds herself interested on the girl beside Damien.

Pacifica notices her odd stare, but nonetheless, she can feel a warm and comforting vibe in the woman. It is as if she knew her before. Without realising, she gives a smile. "Hello!"

"Oh!" The woman snaps out of her trance. "Hello."

"[Name], this is my daughter, Pacifica", Damien introduces. "Pacifica, this is my friend, [Name]."

" _Employee_ ," She corrects. "Nice to meet you, sweetheart."

Pacifica feels her heart flutter with the pet name. She gasps before grabbing a hold of her father's arm. "Can we give her a ride?"

"Wha—"

"I actually plan to do that," Damien reassures before locking eyes with the woman. "You seem to be running late again."

"It's not a habit, I swear," [Name] chuckles.

"Well?" He hums. "What do you say?"

The woman weighs her options. If she accepts the offer, she won't be late and she won't hear anything from her boss. If she doesn't, well... she knows what'll happen. Taking a deep breath, she gives her answer.

Walking through the streets of Nockfell, Sal Fisher finds himself wondering about. His blue eyes skims through the environment while his hidden lips, pursed. The meeting with Reesé was a simple one. Neil introduced the famous woman and his proposal to make a collaboration. Reesé wants to expand her audience to Nockfell while Sal wants to expand his, worldwide. Its a simple give and take concept that makes the blue-haired male wonder: Why would an international singer settle for a small town?

The answer isn't clear as the media is obviously aware of her arrival but there were no fans present. The male, too, admits that he barely recognizes the woman. It's like she doesn't exist in Nockfell. He wonders why. At the same time, he remembers what Reesé have told him. What she knew about Hell Fest is beyond his comprehension. He doesn't know how it's possible but it is and he wants to understand how or why she knew it. It's like trouble is brewing in front of his eyes and he doesn't know when it'll arrive.

The troubling thought fades as he passes by a familiar scenery. He's near his [Your Name]'s office. Similar buildings tower over him as busy people passes by. Sal is at the town square of Nockfell where the busiest of people work. To him, this place is the breeding ground of snobby and entitled beings, and it makes him feel uneasy whenever he drops [Your Name] off. He feels like any day from now, her male co-workers will target her and do such unfavorable things. 

The thought causes him to shudder. He embraces his arms to comfort the uneasy feeling he continues to feel. ' _Maybe a visit to Kailey's will take my mind off it.'_

He shakes his head in disapproval. It's not what he need right now. A lot of things are bothering him and a simple snack won't do. He needs the warmth of an embrace and the comfort of words. He needs to see [Your Name]. She'll know what to do.

' _I don't know what to do!'_ The [Hair Color]-haired woman curses in her mind as her fingers flip through the files in hand. The report she is supposed to send in this morning, is missing a few pages. _'I must've left it behind when I was rushing out.'_

"Fuck," She grumbles under her breath as her fingers coil into a fist, crumpling the said files. Her eyes starts to water out in frustration. Damien notices her actions from the rear-view mirror and it causes his concern to sprout. When he saw [Your Name] earlier, he can note her pale complexion and uneasy expression. He wants to avoid sudden interactions with her but he worries about her condition that it made him stop and offer her a ride.

He bites his lips as he contemplates. [Your Name] isn't in her best condition and he can take advantage, but a part of him wants to take things slow with her. Playing with her has always been a joy.

"You seem to have lots of files in hand, [Name]," Damien hums. This causes the woman to snap out of her trance. "Meeting new clients, I assume?"

"What? No," She lets off a nervous chuckle. Her gaze lands on the paper she crumpled. "These are the papers you have requested."

"Mine?" He quirks his brow. "I received all the papers I have requested last night."

"All of it? I only finished half of the load and--"

"May I see the papers you have now?"

"I--"

"It's fine." He flashes a smile. "I'll just drop off my daughter and then I'll check those, alright?"

Nodding, the woman watches as he parks the car and exits. He heads over to the side of his daughter to open the door. Pacifica smiles. "Such a gentleman, Dad."

"Of course," Her father winks before taking her bag and motions for her to walk.

The young girl follows suit with her father on her tail, only to stop midway and look over to the woman waiting in their car. She waves her arms with pure enthusiasm before shouting "bye Miss [Your Name]!"

"Good-bye sweetheart!" The woman shouts back.

"You hear that, Dad?" Pacifica faces her father with pure glee. "She called me sweetheart--Just like you!"

"Well it's because you are one, sweetheart," Damien chuckles. "Now, let's go, you're going to be late."

"Will I see Miss [Name] again?"

"We'll see, sweetheart, We'll see,"

[Your Name] watches the father-daughter duo as they enter the school premise. A soft smile forms in her lips at the scenery as she wonders of her own family in the future. She and Sal will soon marry and build the future they've been wanting to have. They will be successful in their own fields, have a big family, and grow old together like they always wanted.

A soft knock breaks her from her trance. Damien is outside and motioning her to rolls her window down. She obliges but gives a confused look when he reached in his hand and asks," Can I see those papers now?"

She nods. With a shaky hand, she offers the crumpled paper and waits for the man's reaction. His eyebrow quirks before creasing with displeasure. She can see it twitch with annoyance which causes her to bite her lower lip. 

"I'm sorry it's crumpled," She murmurs.

Damien didn't utter a reply. Instead, he returns the papers and enters the car up front. He drives through the streets of Nockfell until he reaches the woman's office. He didn't hesitate to park his car and drag the woman inside, into the said place. Fury fills the man as he stomps through the halls and demanding for [Your Name]'s superior, Flora. Everyone's eyes following suit.

"Miss Trey!" He barges into the elder woman's office. "Explain this."

Damien snatches the papers in [Your Name]'s and slamming it on the elder's table. Flora jumps in surprise and demands for an explanation. "What is the meaning of this, Mr. Holst?"

"You tell me," He huffs. His hand still in [Name]'s wrist.

The young woman doesn't know what to do as two higher ups battle each other with death glares. With the commotion going on, there's no doubt that her co-workers are curious about what's about to happen. Questions bubble inside her as she too, is curious, but unlike them, her curiosity has emotions mixed in. She can't tell what or how. All she knows is that something about Damien Holst is making her wonder about who he truly is...

...and why does his grasp causes fear to strike.


	9. Chapter VII: Nerve

_**Journal Entry #7-Year 1** _

_Ever since high school, Kailey Frist, became the mother I never had. She took me in as her own and helped me throughout. She hired me to work at her Diner to provide for my family, and at times, she'd watch over Pacifica._

_Today is a little different. A new face greets me and my daughter as we enter the Diner. She has [Hair Length], [Hair Color] hair that is tied into a neat bun. Her [Eye Color] eyes sparkles with excitement as she lets out a cheerful greeting._

_"Welcome!" She exclaimed._

***

There's a reason why no one dares to challenge Flora Trey. She is a powerful woman—the wife of the CEO. If someone challenges her, they will be dealing with the whole company, and no one wants that. Then again, Damien Holst is a different case.

Hazel clashes with blue as the two most powerful people in glare at one another. Every employee is silent and waiting in anticipation of what could happen next. [Name] on the other hand, wishes everything to be over. She just want to be freed from Damien's grasp and apologize to her superior for his actions. She tried pulling her hand away but the male's grasp is beyond hers. All she can do is stand still and hope for the best.

A minute ticks by in a slow and painful manner. Everyone is on their toes, expecting a snarky remark. Instead, a soft chuckle escapes from the glaring woman. "My, my, [Name], what do we have here?"

The woman in question opens her mouth to respond but Damien beat her to it. "These are the exact same papers you sent me last night, Trey."

"Mhm, I know." She quirks a brow. "I don't see what's wrong with it. [Name] doesn't seem to be complaining tripling her workload, do you?"

The younger woman flinches at the venom of her superior's words. "N-No Ma'am."

"See? Everything is fine. You don't need to worry about _puny_ worker of mine, Mr. Holst."

"I am an investor, Trey, do remember that." Damien's words slips through his gritted teeth. "My role here is to oversee the business. That means every work of every employee and staff you have."

Flora places her chin on the palm of her hand while leaning into her table. "You don't scare me."

"No, but your husband would be,"

With that, Damien turns on his heels and drags [Name] outside the office. She looks back to mouth an apology to Flora but her superior's pale face catches her off-guard. This made her glance over at Damien who is still dragging her.

A particular fear starts to gnaw inside her as if the voices from Hell Fest found their way through her mind again after drowning them for so long. Something about the man in particular makes her want to stop on her tracks and pull away, but she can't. She feels powerless. Questions starts to pop into her mind but she refuse to voice it out. She won't. The man before her is a complete mystery.

' _He's just an investor, right?_ ' She tries to argue. ' _He must've had quite a reputation in the business industry for Flora to be scared of him._ '

Either way, she's doomed. Flora will hunt her down for this. Her co-workers will hate her more. Her office will be a constant war zone. All because an investor took her side and fought for her side. She's flattered, but not the way she want things to be.

"You alright?" Damien's soft voice snaps her out of the trance she's in.

They're already outside, standing next to his parked car. His hand is no longer on her wrist and he now wears a softer expression.

"Are you alright?" He asks once more.

[Name] didn't utter a response. Instead, she gazes at him with uncertainty.

" _Hey_." Worry fills Damien's tone as he tries to break her trance. "[Name], are you alright?"

Again, she fall silent at the question. After what happened at the office, she can't really say if she's okay or not. She appreciated the notion but she can't seem to understand why. They just met a few days ago. To her, he's an investor that she accidentally spilled coffee on—not some friend or even an acquaintance. She doubts that the two of them have met before nor had some sort of past. These doubts bubbles inside her, making her question his intention. No. It's not his intentions she's questioning—It's him.

"S-Sorry, I got to go." Without hesitation, she rushes inside the office, leaving Damien behind.

His brows quirk in confusion but he can't help but feel amused. Whatever is running in [Name]'s mind is making her back out. He must've hit a few nerves which made her react that way, but nonetheless, she reacted to his actions. That thought alone is enough for him to leave the office satisfied and attend his business at home.  
  


Darkness envelopes Delilah as she lays on the cold, hard, ground. She lays there, motionless but alive. Compared to the two boys she's with, she has the best condition. Minor scrapes and wounds are evident on her skin, possibly due to the harsh dragging Damien had did to them.

The night the trio decided to trespass was an unfortunate one. The curious bunch skimmed through the Holst household. Kenneth and Keith were looking around, making minor notes and asking questions about the house's past, while Delilah remains uninterested. Damien answered their questions to their heart's delight until they reached a particular topic he wasn't fond of—the murders that took place in his home.

"So, _Damien_ , right?" Keith places both his arms behind his neck as he sit himself on the couch. " _The_ Damien Holst of GM Enterprise?"

"The one and only," He replies.

"What's a hotshot billionaire like you settling for a place like this? This place was a murder den, after all."

"I like the surroundings. Its far from the city noise. Also, please refrain from using the term murder within my household."

"Why?" A smirk forms on the young boy's lips. "Did I hit a nerve?"

"Keith, stop that," Kenneth pipes in. "I'm sorry about that, Mr. Holst, Keith here doesn't know when to stop."

"It's fine," Damien smiles. "To answer his question, a part of me didfeel attracted to this place. Whether it has a dark secret or not, I can't really tell. Then again, I found a secret room. Would the three of you like to check it out?"

Chills went down Delilah's body as she sensed the threat offered before her. She had been in this household for quite a while and she can tell there were no secret doors. She tried. She searched and failed. Her fear doubled when Keith's laughter echoed through the house. She can see the twisted smile in Damien's lips and the anger in his eyes. They need to go. _Now._

"We need to go," Delilah proclaims. "It's late and we need to leave."

"Psh," Keith snorts. "Don't be such a pussy, Lilah. Damien here is just trying to scare us. It's not like he's dumb enough to think that we're naive kids."

"That's where you're wrong." A loud thud reaches their ears before Delilah let's out a bloodcurdling scream. Kenneth falls flat on the carpet floor. Damien gazes at them with insanity in his eyes. "You're all _naive_ little brats who think can barge into my property and expect a pretty outcome."

"You wanted to see murder, right? I'll show you _murder_."

Within a snap, the trio lays unconscious on the floor. The camera is still rolling and capturing everything in sight. Hours passed by and the camera continues to roll. Damien watches the young girl as she attempts to stand up through the lenses of Delilah's own gadget. He placed it on a table at the center of the dark room, facing the young girl. A microphone and speaker accompanies it. Within a touch of a button, Damien's threatening voice echoes through the walls.

"I'm glad that you're awake."

"Mr. Holst?" Delilah asks with confusion lacing on her tone. Her head throbs, her body hurts, and her vision is a blur. It took her a while to realize the state she's in, but when she did, he heart dropped.

" _Shit_ ," She grumbles.

"Ah-ah," Damien scolds. "Cursing is prohibited in this household. Such a disrespectful child."

"Where am I?!" She screams. "You sick fuck! Where's Kenneth?!"

"Oh, Trey's stepson? I have other plans for him, don't worry. If anything, worry about yourself."

With a flip of a switch, the dark room flashes bright. Lights flicker open, blinding the young girl. By instinct, she covers her eyes with her hands and allows herself to adjust. Pure white light surrounds her vision but as her eyes adjusts, red stains becomes evident in her sight. A gasp escapes her plump lips as tears escapes her brown eyes.

In front of her is something she wished she had never seen before. Blood is splashed all over the wall in a cruel manner, limbs and corpses hangs over her head, and a particular body rests on the feet.

Her lips tremble as she tries to utter out the person's name. A gagging feeling rises inside her throat and it didn't take long for her to release it.

"Keith Woods had some _nerve_ to walk into my home and accuse me of such words," Damien snarls. "His daring words made me believe that he's a brave man so I showed him my collection. He was right, though. I _am_ a crazed man."

"He died without any dignity as he begged for his life. He wanted to leave. He promised not to tell. Jokes on him, only dead people tell no secrets." He adds. "Now, Delilah, let me ask you: Can you keep my secret?"

"You sick fuck!" Delilah screams after wiping the corners of her mouth. "What did we do to you?!"

"You took advantage of my kindness!" Damien roars. "You think I was stupid enough to not see the items you've been stealing in my home? Do you think my daughter won't tell you faults?"

"Your daughter is a brat!"

"Say that again, Delilah Richie. I _dare_ you."

"Your daughter is--"

Delilah didn't manage to finish her sentence as blood starts to pour out from the corner of her lips. Her throat tightens as she chokes on the intoxicated air that fills the room. Her body numbs before collapsing on the floor. She can't move or speak. All she knows is that she will be meeting her end soon. Regrets start to gnaw inside her mind as her breath continues to shorten. All she can think of is the remaining person in their trio that she hopes to be alive--Kenneth Trey, the stepson of Flora Trey.

If Damien is to keep his word, he'll receive a different kind of treatment. Maybe he'll spare him or maybe not. It's no longer important to Delilah as her eyes flutter shut. A final gasp escape her lips before becoming one with Damien's collection. A sick frown makes its way on the male's lips as he find their death both unsatisfying and pathetic. Nonetheless, their deaths were just something to fill his distracted mind. 

[Name]'s reaction still bothers him till now. She must've sensed something wrong with his acts. 

' _Did she recognize me?'_ He ponders. ' _I doubt._ '

Nonetheless, it bothers him. Today, the woman seemed so weak that it made him want to protect her, which is unusual for his nature. As a man with such gruesome past, he tends to abuse the weak. He would manipulate them into submission and twist their morals. It was unlikely of him to do something so pure.

Then again, [Name] is no ordinary woman. She is his wife-to-be. 


	10. Chapter VIII: Secrets

**Journal Entry # 8 -Year 1**

_I didn't converse too much with the new employee. She seems too giddy for my taste._

_She and I are different, yet why do I always wait for her to smile?_

*******

[Name] hangs her head low as she sits inside Flora's office. The elder woman gazes at her with anger flickering in her blue orbs. She grits her pearly white teeth before letting out an unsatisfied 'tsk'. "Do you really think I'd let you off that easy? An apology won't cut it, no matter how much you beg."

Impatient taps echoes through her office as Flora taps the table. Her mind is wondering off to find the perfect punishment for such a humiliating scene. She wants to make sure that [Name] understands who she's working for, and for Damien to know who is he challenging. She is _not_ her husband to be afraid of a man with a dark past, and a family with darker ones.

"You're suspended." A satisfied smile forms in her lips. "Don't show yourself in this office for a week, but you will still receive workload at home. Failure to comply with my deadlines will lead to your termination."

"I understand," [Name] whimpers. "I will take my leave immediately."

"Good. I'm glad you remember who you're working for," Flora scoffs. "Damien holds no power on you. You answer to me, and me only, alright?"

The younger woman nods.

"Leave."

With a wave of her hand, [Name] rushes out of her office. She immediately gathers her office materials and packs it into a neat box, before leaving the building for good. On her way out, she can hear the menacing voices of her co-workers and their gossips.

"Looks like she's out for good. _Finally."_

 _"_ Mrs. Trey finally realized that a no good creep would be a good publicity boost in our company. Look at her! Does she look like the Hell Fest Hero everyone is talking about?"

"Have some pity. Mrs. Trey thought [Name] deserve a chance in the company no matter how traumatized she was."and its fiand ismay

"Pity my ass, she looked so entitled. She dragged our investor into her own personal problems."

"I think she's sleeping with him, though. No man would defend an employee like that. What a slut."

[Name] sighs. This scenery is normal whenever her co-workers witness an employee get fired or suspended. Their demons come out to snicker and haunt at those in misfortune. Their words will follow those who leave and hope that it would etch onto their minds and cause suffering. To their dismay, the young woman didn't seem bothered as she exits. Little did they know that she already have demons attached to her. Their voices are her everyday lullaby and their words are her daily reminder that she is no longer the same. Ever since Hell Fest, nothing was.

Another sigh escapes her lips. Damien is nowhere in sight. The man caused trouble and vanished without any warning or explanation. No, she wished _not_ to know. Not yet, that is. A lot of things is still waiting to unfold. For now, she wants to forget what happened. She wants to go home. [Name] pulls out her phone and calls Sal.

At Kailey's Diner, conversations of different sorts fill the air. The said diner isn't fully packed but there are a fair share of costumers present and one of them is a particular blue-haired male. His mask's lower strap is unbuckled, enabling him to munch on his meal. His expression seems distracted as his eyes stare into nothingness.

A sudden ring snaps him out of his trance. His ringtone is playing as his phone vibrates in his pocket. With curiosity, he fishes it out. A confused expression flashes in his eyes as he reads the unknown number. He answers. "Hello?"

"Good day, Mr. Fisher," Reesé greets with an amuse tone. "I believe you and I still needs to chat?"

"If it's about the contract, I am still reading—"

"It's not about the contract. It's about your curiosity." Her glossy lips lifts into a smirk. "I can sense it from here."

"Curiosity?" He can't help but question. As he awaits for her response, he straps his mask back and asks for the bill.

"Nockfell has a lot of secrets, Mr. Fisher—you and I both know that. I just want to know what you knew, are you up for it?"

Kailey approaches the said man and offers the bill. She notices the expression etch in his face. Sal is in a storm of thoughts, and it evident that they aren't good ones. His eyes are scanning the surroundings as if he's calculating something. His weighing his options and he's torn to make a decision. The elder woman wants to ask but a costumer calls for her attention. Thus, she left the bill and doesn't say anything else.

Sal notes the amount as the elder woman left. He fishes out his pocket and places the payment. Until now, he hasn't utter a response. The famous woman is speaking in riddles and he doesn't quite now how to play it. His eyebrows burrow together. He needs to play along. "I may have secrets, Ms. Claire, but they are secrets for a reason. I've lived in Nockfell since I was a kid; whatever secrets laid in this town has already reached my ears. If you want to know it, you need to ask different people."

"I see," She trails off. "I'll ask [ _Name_ ] then."

With a click, the call ends, leaving him into a state of confusion. ' _How did she know her?_ '

He didn't bothering calling again to ask. Instead, he receives a call from his fiancée. He answers. "Hey love."

"Hey..." Gloom laces in her tone, making Sal quirk up in worry. "Can you pick me up right now? I want to go home."

"Of course." He rushes to exit the Diner, but ends up bumping into someone. The man is wearing a black suit. His hazel eyes pierces through him with irritation.

"Sorry," Sal apologizes. He didn't give the man time to respond as he rushes into his car and drives off.

Damien rolls his eyes in annoyance. His current killing is far from his taste but he was itching to kill. Delilah and Keith's insults are out of the line and they deserved torture for that; but his mind is elsewhere. He just wants to end their sad excuse of an existentence and focus on the problem in hand— _Flora._ Her presence in the office is a threat as it affects his target negatively. [Name] is now sick and weak.

' _I_ _can take advantage'_ He notes, but shakes his head. ' _[Name] is a smart woman. She can sense the trap I'll lay out. I need to make it seem natural."_

With that, he approaches Kailey and tells her that her delivery is here. The woman frowns but responds. "At this hour? I'll need your help to put it in the back."

Damien nods and heads to his car. He opens the trunk and reveals two bags. He slumps both over his shoulder and heads to the diner's back. Tall trees greets him but the scenery isn't as unfamiliar as it seems. Taking his usual path, he reaches the deeper side of the woods. Kailey is already there, holding a shovel.

"I don't like what you're doing Damien," She warns. "It's the middle of the day."

"I know," He grumbles. "Urgent matters."

"Your anger must be getting the best of you." She comments as her eyes watches the body drop on the ground. "Is it about this _crush_ of yours?"

"I'm not immature, Kailey. I won't attack a woman for rejecting me." He grabs the shivel and proceeds to dig. As he do so, the elder woman isn't pleased with his answer.

"I need to get back soon, darlin'. Hurry up."

When he finished digging up, Kailey kicks the two bodies in. She makes a small sign of the cross to bless the victims. Damien proceeds to cover them up as she takes a smoke.

For years, she handled the man and this side of him. She watched over him as he figure out the ways of his aggression and twisted method; only to end up getting wiser with his tactics. She used to oppose every single thing he did to protect him, but in the end, here she was. Her diner became his hiding place for dead bodies. She did mind at first as she felt the urge to report him, but as time passed by, she understood the man and his broken ways. After all, Damien is like a son to her. He had approached her when she was in her weakest and he filled her heart from the longing she felt after her daughter left. When Pacifica came along, she felt like she's a mother again and she's truly grateful for Damien for having her. Since then, the two are inseparable. She doesn't want to lose someone anymore again.

As the two hides their secrets, Sal and [Name] is about to converse theirs. The pair now lays in their apartment with an unease atmosphere hanging above them. The woman is by the couch, petting Gizmo, while her fiancé carries her items in their room. When he comes back, he cuddles beside her to ask. "What's troubling you?"

" _Work_." She holds onto the word with a heavy heart. "I got suspended."

"Why?"

"Long story," She grumbles before facing her lover. She then wraps her arms around his torso and pulls him for a cuddle. "How's the meeting?"

"It's a bit odd, to be honest." He brushes her hair to ease her unspoken troubles. "A famous artist met us at a hotel. She seemed to be known by the press but not the media—if that makes sense. She told me that she's interested in Nockfell as it holds a lot of secrets. She asked if I knew some of them."

"Of course, I didn't answer. She seems trustworthy, but I still have to watch over her. She's quite weird. I think you know her—She's Reesé Claire." He adds. "She told me that if I can't answer her questions, maybe... _you will_?"

[Name] didn't utter a word. Instead, tears flow down her cheek. Her lips tremble as she attempts to lessen her noise. She muffles her sobs and tightens her grasp. In the end, she is crying mess.

Her emotions are scattered across, unable to find which place they belong to. She's sad, upset, and hurting. She wants to be angry, offended, and bothered by everything that unfolded before her, but alas, she can't. All she can do is weep in her apartment with her fiancé cuddling up beside her. She doesn't have any strength to fight any longer. She just wants to break down and crumble. Rest and allow herself to heal. After all, she is still human. No matter how much her superior drag her around, she has a breaking point—and this is it.

' _Fuck you Flora Trey._ ' She grits her teeth. ' _Fuck you too, Damien Holst._ '

With a shaky breath, she collapses into Sal's arms. Her eyes flutter close and her body relaxes. She falls unconscious while her body heats up from the stress and pressure.

"Rest up, love." Sal mumbles. "You deserve it."

After that, he carries her to their bed and lays her there. He tucks her in and hopes for the best. As per his concerns, he can wait until she wakes up.


	11. Chapter IX: Media

_**Journal Entry # 9 —Year 1** _

_The girl's name is [Name] and she isn't as bad as I thought. She's giddy, yes, but her eyes speaks differently. She's a tad bit broken._

_I asked her where she's from to gain information. She sounds like she's in a happy family and had a good background...except for one factor. She told me she's here to visit an old friend. Her eyes became watery at the term. Did she lose one or is her friendship on the line? I can't tell._

_For now, I continue to observe her. A part of me doesn't understand why, but I want to. Maybe it's because I understand her better now? Could be._

_Oh! I forgot to jolt it down: she's fond of kids. I saw her playing with Pacifica as Kailey watches over. I asked her why . She responded with "why not?"_

_I can't help but smile._

**_***_ **

Reesé lets out a puff of smoke as she roams the streets of Nockfell. Her thick shades and covered outfit blocks her from the sight of overseeing paparazzi. The town stays ignorant to her while the media doesn't. She wonders why, but a nagging feeling makes her think otherwise.

' _I wonder how he's doing..._ ' Again, she puffs out another smoke. She watches it vanish before droppin the cigarette and stomping on it with her heel. Her vices hasn't changed at all. Whenever something bothers her, cigarettes always helped her ease. No one knew about this except for her ex-boyfriend. He would always forbid her for taking them as she's pregnant with their child. She only did it because she was unhappy with their life. Having a baby at the age of 18, isn't an easy feat. She had to run away and find ways to survive. She held onto multiple men to help her, but alas, it only brought misfortune. In the end, she left behind her child and hid it from the world. She used her charm and wits to rise up and now, her hard work paid off. Now, she's a well-known singer, travelling from country to country to perform, earning millions; but she can't help but question: what is she doing back here?

No one knows for sure. All she knows is that her manager tasked her to be known in this small town. Whatever past she has here isn't important. Letting out a sigh, the woman continues to observe Nockfell. It's been years since she visited the place and a lot of things have changed. She wonders...

Lifting her hand, she calls a cab. "To Kailey's please."

Damien brushes his hair back as he seats inside his car. He had just buried the bodies of the two teenagers, while another one awaits him at home. He checks his wrist watch and notes the time. It's time for him to pick up his daughter. He starts the engine and notices something strange—A woman, more likely a tourist, is being followed by a group of men. These men wore all black and had cameras on their hands.

' _Paparazzi?'_ He wonders. ' _I doubt._ '

Stepping onto the gas, he leaves. Whoever that women is, and who those men are, aren't his concerns. Both the media and the press is something he ridicules; after all, it only took him a couple of negotiation to clear his crimes. Everything he had done is swept clean from history and those left are only rumors for the people to feed on. Then again, rumors still takes a huge toll on those mentioned.

Earlier that day, rumors spread out like wild fire in Pacifica's school. Who she is and what her family is capability of are the center of it all. This earned both praise and criticism to reach the young girl's ears and led judgement to become a barrier for her in school. She wasn't able to enjoy her first day as no one wants to talk to her. Even as she exits the school, no one bid good-bye. A frown forms in her lips as she looks for her father.

"That's her, ma!" A boy points at her with accusation. "She a brat, I tell you."

"Oh my..." Some parent mumble. "The Holsts are truly merciless."

"She's a Holst? Pfft," Another laughs. "She doesn't even have her father and uncle's dark locks! She must be a mistake. No person from the Holst family would settle with such... _standard._ "

Pacifica doesn't understand why they're mean to her. She just wants to enjoy her day and make friends, but everyone ended up talking about her like she wasn't there. Her teacher would send praises in everything she had done, while students remained distant and aloof.

' _Did I do something wrong?'_ She drags the question into her heart as she looks for their car. Again, she heard rumors.

"Look at her, Damien isn't even picking her up. She must be a fraud." A mother muses. "If it's that easy to drag the Holst name around, I would've done it the same to my dear Tommy. Bless his heart. He can't make friends, at all."

"I think everyone would _,_ if it's that easy. Being a part of the GM Enterprise is such a boost in this town. I'm sure they wouldn't mind if someone uses them as a leverage." Her friend responds.

"I think everyone would be scared to. Their family are people we shouldn't dare to mess with."

"Yet here we are, witnessing a child being claimed as such!"

Laughter erupts in the air causing the girl to whimper. Until now, she still doesn't understand what they're talking about. What about her? Her family? Her standing? Is she really a mistake? Did her father hid all these things from her? What's GM Enterprise? Again, she couldn't find the answer.

Instead, a loud yet familiar tone breaks her thoughts. Her father calls out for her. "Sweetheart!"

A wide smile forms in her lips as she runs over to him. Gasps erupts from her surroundings but she didn't mind. All she want is to go home and be with her father. As for her questions, she'll ask him on their way home.

As Damien wraps his arms around his daughter, he notices the shock in the faces of many. He tried his best to remember each and every detail of their faces as they shift from surprise to guilt. Of course, they would be guilty. He heard everything they said.

"Let's go home," He tells Pacifica as he scoop her into his arms and carries her to their car. "We'll have your favorite for lunch."

"Thanks Dad." She kisses his cheek. "I have lots of things to ask you."

No one utters a single word as they watch the father-daughter duo drive off. They knew Damien Holst is a man of power and they have dug their grave the moment they talked rashly about his daughter. Although his change of appearance is shocking, they can all still see the same dark-haired male from the magazines.

Written in bold, capital letters, a familiar name is printed out on the front page of a local magazine. A dark-haired male stands tall with poise and power in his photo. His hazel eyes pierces through the cover as if the man is looking straightly at the person holding the magazine. Of course, the woman holding it now isn't as threatened as she is supposed to be. He had seen the man before. He's Edmund Holst, the brother of Damien.

"Here's your drink, sweetheart." Kailey places the black coffee onto the table. "Would you like anything else?"

"Hm," Reese ponders. As she sets down the magazine, she motions the elder woman to seat. She removes her shades and flashes a bright smile. "A chat would be nice."

"Reese?" Kailey gasps. "Is it really you?"

The younger woman places her chin on the palm of her hand. "I missed you."

"Y-You..."

Her dark blue eyes shimmer with malice. Her red lips twitch upwards as her smile shifts into a wicked smirk. "C'mon, let's have a chat. I've been out of this town for seven years. I can see that a lot has changed. Can you tell me what those are?"

The elder woman gulps in horror. She didn't expect to see the woman at all, after her absence last seven years ago. She had brought a lot of trouble for her and her diner, and having her now would mean things might go downhill once more. Of course, she won't tell her that. Basing on the accessories the woman possess, she's no longer the bratty teenager she remembered. She's a grown woman with a high status and having such status means one thing--her words bear meaning to the town.

Taking a seat, Kailey takes a deep breath. Whatever she is about to say will too, bear meaning. She has to be careful. "What do you want to know?"

The younger woman tilts her head. "Everything about Nockfell during my absence. What changed?"

"Nockfell didn't revolve around you, so your absence didn't alter anything. Everything is still as it is; if anything, everything went better." Her tone is firm. "The Diner is a success without your poisonous ways, Damien and Edmund are at peace and working together, and nobody remembers who you are."

"I can see that. I want to know why."

"You're out of the picture, that's why." The elder huffs and stands up. "You've always been the bad luck. You brought it on us the moment you walked into our lives. If that's all that you want to hear, then I'll take my leave."

"Wait." Reese's eyes flicker with hatred. "I did _not_ cause misfortune. You know that, Kailey. It's the baby. She's the epitome of bad luck!"

"Don't bring Pacifica into this, Reese. I'm warning you."

The people inside the cafe shifts their attention to the arguing duo. They haven't seen Kailey become part of such an intense argument, let alone to a woman they don't know. Of course, the paparazzi is already on their feet, snapping pictures of their targeted artist.

"Or what? You'd ask me to leave?" Reese scoffs. "Try me."

Without saying anything, the elder woman turns to her heel and attempts to walk away.

"Get back here!" With a swift motion, the singer grabs the woman's arm in a forceful manner before landing an echoing slap. The crowd gasps. The media smirks. What happened will surely change Reese's reputation.

That night, her photos are leaking all over the internet. Fans and haters alike are commenting on the scene and declaring their own judgement. Some are defaming her for her actions, while others claim innocence. Nonetheless, the woman's reputation is shaken but no one in Nockfell knows.

Relaxing in his comfortable house, Edmund Holst smiles. His secretary had informed him about Reese's scandal and made action. She removed bits and pieces of her existence until no one remembers her in this town. To him, the woman shouldn't have existed at all. She had brought so many misfortune in everyone's path that she doesn't deserve any form of recognition. Of course, Nockfell is simply a small part of Reese's career. The town's ignorance doesn't mean that much...well, for now. Once GM Enterprise hits the international market, the woman's career is gone for good.

"Well played, Reese," The man muses. His hand holds a glass of wine to celebrate. "Welcome back to Nockfell."  
  



	12. Chapter X: Talk

**Journal Entry# 10—Year 1**

_I find myself at awe with her. Everyday, she seems to bloom into my eyes._

_The pain and suffering she seems to be keeping in lures me into helping her. I wonder who would hurt her this way..._

*******

[Name] wakes up with her worse conditions that last time. Her body is sore, her nose is swelling, and her throat is as dry as a desert. Her body is aching and heating up. She feels tired. A groan escapes her lips as she remembers the events prior. Her head pounds with the dragging memories that comes wit it.

"You okay, love?" The woman gazes at her fiance who lays beside her. His blue eyes twinkle with worry. He reaches out for her hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze. "I'm worried about you."

A smile forms in the corner of her lips as she nods. "I'm all better now that I'm with you. "

Sal didn't believe her. He can see the paleness of her skin and the lack of spark in her eyes. She broke down and he doesn't know the reason of her suffering. The thought pains him. "Can we talk about what happened at dinner?"

' _Dinner? Oh._ ' Realization dawns over her as her eyes gaze over at their window. The sky is painted with the colors of orange, pink, and purple, before slowly shifting into the night sky. She sighs. "Let's stay in. I still don't feel good."

"Alright." He leans in to kiss her forehead. "I'll cook your favorite."

"I love you."

"I love you too." He smiles at her but worry still etches on his face. He gives her another kiss on her forehead before telling her he'll head out.

During his absence, the woman forces herself to get out of bed. Her eyes scan for her office equipments and fish out her files and laptop. A small sigh escapes her lips as she drags herself into their couch and checks her e-mail. Flora has sent her three tasks that's due in an hour. She curses. ' _This job will be the death of me._ '

Having no choice at all, she attempts to give the best outcome she can under the given circumstance. Her head pounds as it flashes warning signs about her impending doom but She didn't bother stopping. Their wedding is months time and they need all the cash they can to pull it off. If she loses her job now, they're bound to move the wedding next year. Sal can't wait that long. Neil signed him a tour next year and he can't back out now.

A tear escapes the corner of her eyes as she presses send. A sniffle reaches Sal's ear as he enters their apartment. "Love?"

"Y-yeah?" The woman tries to conceal her troubles but her voice quivers. A worried sigh escapes her partner's lips. Sal places the take out on the coffee table before sitting beside his fiancée. His hand craddles her laptop and gently places it on the floor before curling up beside her. His fingers drags across her cheek with tenderness, giving a small notion for her to come closer. She did. Her eyes flutter close as a tear rolls down her cheek. The man didn't utter another word as he removes his mask and leans in to kiss her lips; he moves with caution, afraid to break her fragile state. As they part, the woman remains to cry in comfort as his arms hold as protection for her to hold.

"I'm _tired,"_ [Name] stresses. "People are hateful; they ruin everything that doesn't go along their way. They're also prideful and hungry. They would take things and allow those who are weak to crumble beneath them. They'd use it as stepping stones so they could go higher and higher."

She sniffles. "I just don't get it... I just want to live a normal life—work, save up, and build a family together. I don't understand why I have to be suspended, forced into working with these files, and in the end, probably not earn a single cent! How am I going to save up for our wedding now?" Her [Eye Color] orbs sparkle with raw emotions. Her fiancé can't decipher which is which, thus, he allows her to continue. "Flora knows I'm saving up for us. I told her I'll take additional workload if it means earning a couple of dollars more. No wonder she asked me to meet our investors and made me go through all this crap! She knew I was desperate...but then again, she isn't the only one putting me into this hell hole. It's also Damien's fault."

"That bastard—! Oh I shouldn't call him that, but then again, I just need to let this out, just this once. You see, he's an investor. A high-end one, to be exact. I met him, entertained him, but he gives me this uneasy vibe—he's not a creep, though, I promise!" At this rate, no tears are escaping the woman's eyes. Instead, it's pure and raw emotions seeping through her. "He's nice but I can't seem to read his actions; I accidentally spilled coffee on his coat and he gives me a smile and tells me it's okay. Then, when you aren't able to drop me off, he bumped into me by coincidence and offered a ride. He has a sweet little daughter too, but she too is a mystery. It's like I've seen her before but I can't really tell. When he dropped me off, he noticed the papers in my hand—which will be submitted to him, by the way—and told me that he already had a copy. I didn't understand what he meant and—Argh! Why did he had the urge to drag me into Flora's office, demand an explanation from her, and complain about the misunderstanding. I just don't get it!"

Finally, her shoulder slumps and she relaxes. "Now look at me: I'm suspended, sick, and crying—I'm a mess."

"...And I'm fine with that." Sal pulls her close and plants a kiss on her forehead. "I'm sorry these people had to make you feel that way, but that doesn't mean its not okay to feel it. It's fine if you feel upset, troubled, or whatever. You can be who you are with me, even if it means being a mess. You're my partner and you will always be my partner."

"Thank you..."

She nuzzles her face on the crook of his neck. A soft smile painted on her lips. She feels much better now, knowing that she let her emotions out. Her head still hurts but the heavy feeling is no longer there. Who would've thought his simple words would mean so much. Minutes later, she now relaxes at the couch with Sal's arm looping around her shoulder. In her hands are her favorite take out meal.

"Thank you," She hums before taking a bite. "What you said really means a lot."

"Anything for you, love." Sal reaches out to fish a spoonful from his fiancée's meal and eats it. "If you're worried about our wedding, I can assure you that everything will be perfect. You can quit your job, too. Our finances are well taken care of."

"What?"

"The person I'm collaborating with is in the big league. Somehow, Neil manages to reel me in an international singer." Again, he takes a bite. "It's weird, though; she seems to be known outside Nockfell but people barely know her here. I haven't able to do some research but I think there's something going on. Well, she thinks something is going on. She even asked me if I know any secrets..."

"Aside from the fact that Larry is a softie, I don't think there aren't any secrets I can think of." She jokes.

"That and maybe Todd's parents sold weed—"

"They did not! They grew weeds. You guys asked for them."

A chuckle escapes his lips. "Fine, you got me there. Hey love, do you know any Reesé Claire? Does she the name ring any bell?"

[Name] didn't answer. Her brows furrow as she tries to remember the familiar name. A nagging voice keeps on suggesting the woman's profile. ' _A co-worker? No. A childhood friend? Nonsense. I only had Sal. Maybe in middle school? Again, I'm with Sal..._ '

Then it struck her. It's her best friend from high school!

"Yes!" She can't help but chirp. "She's my best friend in high school. How do you know her? Did you two meet? Did she mention me?"

"She's the singer I'm working with..." He can't help but wonder the enthusiasm. Reesé doesn't seem to be as hype as his fiancée when she mentioned her name. If anything, it's as if she has something darker to unfold. "She mentioned you earlier. She told me she'll contact you about her curiosity. She knows about the Hell Fest incident too."

"Oh,"

"Are you alright?"

Her shoulder slumps as memories start flashing back. Hell Fest is still a sensitive subject that leaves a bitter taste onto the woman's mouth. The night is meant for reconciliation between friends but in ended taking a darker turn. The killer escaped, the media swept the issue under the rug, and the police didn't push through the investigation. There were no proof of what happened that night except for those who are actually there.

"I-I'm fine," She assures him. "Can I give her a call?"

Sal nods as he dials the number and hands over his phone. It rings for a couple of times before the woman finally picks it up. "Have you made your decision, Mr. Fisher?"

"R-Reese?" [Name] can't help but smile. She hasn't seen her friend for years, and here they are, talking. "It's me, [Name]."

"Sweetheart?" Reese gasps. "It's been years..."

"It has been." A giggle escapes her lips. "How are you?"

"Everything is just _perfect,_ " She muses with a bit of edge in her tone. She hates these kinds of conversation, especially if it involves her former friend. She admits, her friendship with her isn't rainbows and butterflies. No. If anything, the only bond that holds them is the lies she continues to tell. "How about you? Oh! Don't tell me just yet. I'd like to listen to your stories in person. Are you available tomorrow, around lunch?"

"I am."

"Then I'll see you...and oh! Before you go, can you give Sal his phone? I'd like to talk to him about the contract."

As [Name] obliges, a part of her becomes giddy but to be soon followed by wary. Her fiance excuses himself as they talk about private matters by the balcony. The woman can note his furrow brows and agitated motions. ' _Is everything okay?_ '

' _Of course not,'_ A taunting voice inside her, mocks.

" _Shit._ " The woman couldn't help but curse. The voices are back to haunt her. 

' _It's been awhile, my dear...how about we go ahead and talk?_ '

"No!" She huffs before storming off into their room and locking herself in. The sudden notion causes Sal to pause. "I'm sorry, Miss Claire, but I need to cut this short. [Name] needs me."

"Go ahead. We'll discuss this tomorrow at lunch." Reese frowns. "Good night Mr. Fisher."

The man didn't bother to utter a reply as he runs after his fiancee. He turns the knob and panics when he finds out it's locked. "Love? Are you alright?"

No response. He knocks. "Love, is everything okay?"

Again, nothing.

"[Name] _please,_ open up." Desperation laces in his tone as he begs her to open up. He continues to pound on the door until the only thing he can hear is the pounding of his heart. His breath hitches as anxiety bubbles inside him. He closes his eyes and balls his hand into fist.

Detachment is a habit of hers that he truly despises; it's big red flag that tells him about the impending doom of their relationship--whether it's just a cool off or total break up, he can't really tell. All he knows is that it never end well as he witness history repeats itself over and over again.


	13. Chapter XI: Past

**Journal Entry # 11 - Year 1**

_Today is a calm day at Kailey's; There aren't much costumers around and I have free time to bond with my little princess. Over the past few months, she had grown a lot. She seems to recognize Kailey, [Name], and I, but she's very fond of my co-worker in particular._

_My princess would give the warmest smile whenever [Name] calls her sweetheart._ _I like the pet name. It suits my little girl. Maybe I should start calling her that as well._

_I tried calling her the pet name for a couple of times today and she seems to respond positively. [Name] also noticed it and she won't stop smiling upon hearing it. Her reaction makes me feel soft and mushy. It's a weird yet familiar feeling..._

_...but I refuse to acknowledge it. I've experienced it once and I don't want to make the same mistake again. But then, [Name] isn't her, and she isn't [Name]. Compared to each other, I can easily differentiate who's who and who's better for me and my princess._

_Oh...the thought makes me smile. Me and [Name], together? I hope._

*******

When [Name] and Sal were kids, they were inseparable; from playing around to sticking up to bullies, the duo always had each other. They don't remember how or when they became friends, but they knew that their friendship will last...well, not that long.

The moment Sal moved away from New Jersey, a lot of things changed between the two. The distance from their hometown to Nockfell became apparent as they lose contact of each other. When they grew a bit older, the gap is impossible to reach. The blue-haired boy have moved on from his past and faced new people, while the young girl he left behind is still clutching onto the letters his father is sending. Of course, Mr. Fisher didn't tell his son about contacting [Name] as he believes that his son is dealing with too much of the past, at the same time, he wants to surprise him. The girl means a lot to his son and he knows it. He can see the way Sal's eyes sparkle whenever he sees her, like how he is with Diane, and it would be a shame if their spark was to die out. He then decided to invite the her in Nockfell, during the summer vacation. Her [Eye Color] orbs ignites with excitement and thrill as she awaits to see her friend again. To her dismay, things didn't go as she planned, and in the end, distance takes its toll and left the two damaged and broken.

Years after, Hell Fest occurred. This night tested their friendship; from tackling past issues to facing with death, their group shattered and reformed. Distance became a part of their struggle and it almost ruined them. Now, another obstacle erupts from nowhere and as history repeats itself—distance is the enemy.

Neil booked Sal a tour next year, allowing him to be absent within the first six months. This span of time is little compared to the years he and his fiancée had been apart, but the man can't help but feel uneasy. He had seen the pattern way too much; every time they are apart, they're bound to be ruined once they get back. The summer she spent in Nockfell is one thing, but what happened at Hell Fest is a different matter. Everything that occurred that night scared him; he almost lost his friends and the woman he holds dear, faced troubles and obstacles, and danced with death while shielding others. He admits, he thought is was an impossible task. Now that he overcame it, he vows to avoid the situation again. That's why when his tour got booked, he aims to marry [Name] before it. He wants to assure that she is his before they part.

"I love you, [Name]." Sal can't help but sound desperate with his tone. Worry bubbles inside him and a heavy feeling rises to his chest. " _Please_ , open up the door."

Silence fills the air. Tears starts to form in the corner of his eyes as a sense of helplessness kicks in. For the two years they've been together, he refuses to leave her side. From therapy to her daily doings, he makes sure that he's by her side as fear engulfs him day by day. A whimper escapes his lips— _Click!_

His eyes widen as the door creaks open. "Love..."

"Sal...they're back." Her voice is close to a whisper. She leans in and presses her head on his chest. A whimper escape her lips. "The voices are back."

A sigh of relief escapes from the man. He wraps his arms around her torso and pulls her close. Sobs erupts from his fiancée while hush her with reassuring words. "It's fine, love. I'm here."

' _Of course you are.'_ The voice scoffs. _'_ _He's always been a bit obsessed with you._ '

' _Or...he could, you know, change his mind.'_ Another suggests.

Laughter erupts.' _Maybe he'd back out at your wedding. That would be fun._ '

"Sal?" [Name] raises her head and gazes at her fiancé's blue orbs.

"Yes love?" He hums.

"You love me, right?"

The man can't help but melt at her question. The corner of his lips lift into a smile while his hand caresses her cheek. "Of course, love. You're my everything. I'll love you until the end of time, [Name]. Even if it means facing these demons with you or battling that killer all over again, I will conquer it all just for you."

"You won't leave?" She asks.

"I have left you too many times, love, and each parting leads to a bitter end. _Shit_ , I almost lost you during Hell Fest. I can't and won't risk it again." This time, his hand falls to capture her own. He lifts it up for him to plant reassuring kisses—from the back of her hand to the tips of her fingers—and portray his affection. "I love you and I don't want anyone else but you. Don't let those voices tell you otherwise."

Without another word, their lips presses against each other. It's a simple notion that the two can't get enough of. It's their way of expressing comfort, wanting, and those in between. A small smile forms onto their lips as they part. A sparkle in their eyes tell them that they'll do more than just a simple kiss tonight. With that, Sal pulls his fiancée closer and kisses her once more. His body hands glides to his waist upwards until he's cupping onto her cheeks. Their lips find themselves in sync with each passionate motion, and soon enough their tongues intertwines. Soft, short pants shifts into moans as the couple head to their room. Sick or not, [Name] will surely wake up with a sore body.

As the two enjoys their night, two lonely people faces a dull one. Reesé is by her hotel room, checking news reports and articles. Her manager had told her that a scandal of hers broke through the internet. The alleged video was her slapping Kailey at the diner, but she saw nothing. It seems like her theory is right; there's something about Nockfell that blocks her existence. She doesn't know why, but she has a hunch on who.

Tapping a few buttons on her tablet, her eyes scims over the contact number displayed on the screen. Giving it a shot, she dials it. The ringing tune continues as no one picks it up. It's logical, knowing that its past office hours, but she still gives it another go. This time, she receives a voice mail. "GM Enterprise is unavailable at this hour; if you would like to inquire, please call again on our operating hours or contact us through our e-mail address. Thank you."

Unsatisfied, she calls again and again and...well, until, Edmund got pissed. Her calls kept on notifying on his phone and it's bugging him too much. With a click, she calls again and this time, the man answers.

"Edmund Holst, speaking." His tone is firm and annoyed. "What do you want at this hour, Reesé?"

The woman gasps. She didn't expect her boredom and constant ringing would lead to this. "Edmund? Is it truly you?"

"I'm hanging up."

"Wait!" She hisses. "I need to ask a few things."

"I don't owe you any answers, now please, stop ringing at this hour." The man huffs. Before he can end the call the singer pipes in.

"Even if it means talking about the past?" She smirks. "C'mon, Edmund, for old times sake."

"Say what you want. I'll give you five minutes." He places his phone down and hits record. Whatever the singer will have to say will be used against her in the future.

"How are you and the business?"

"Fine. Skip the formalities."

A sigh escapes her lips. "I'm not sorry about the past, Edmund. Things would be very different if I were to tweak history. I think everything has a purpose and—"

"Cut the bullshit."

"Fine!" She huffs. "I know you're the one behind all this, _Holst_. You're the one scheming around Nockfell and making sure that I don't exist. You're the one who contacted my manager and made sure that when I get back to this town, no one ever remembers who I am. You're a cruel bastard for doing that."

"I can easily admit or deny the allegations, Ms. Claire, but then again, you have no proof." His brow quirks. "I'm assuming you called me at this hour just because you have a sudden hunch, too."

"You know that my hunches are always right. You've seen me bet my way through this industry and I succeeded. Now look at me, internationally known and no troubles in mind." She boasts. "Now, if you'd admit to your schemes, I can tell my manager what to do so I can finally be known again in this place. Afterall, I've done so much in the past to be recognized as one of Nockfell's important citizens."

He lets out a yawn. "Mhm..."

"You're not listening! This is why I left your sorry excuse of a brother. Your family is _shit_ andI can't imagine myself being a part of it." She snarls. "You're all snobby bastards and that neice of yours is no different. I bet she's twisted and a psychopath just like her father—"

Edmund didn't bother listening. Reesé had always been a brat and he and his brother knows it. She would always crave attention, even it means stirring up trouble for others. Her presence itself is an epitome of disaster. Time and time again, she would prove how reckless, impulsive, and psychopathic she is. These are the reasons why he vowed to remove her existence in both Nockfell and internationally. He wants to be free his brother from the tragic past she had formed and assure that his niece wouldn't encounter the same fate. A sigh escapes his lips.

' _It's getting late'_ He notes before heading to the bathroom. His dull eyes faces the mirror cabinet before taking a handful of pills on his sink. He shoves it into his mouth and attempts to chug it down. His gag reflexes immediately kicks in, allowing him to vomit it all out. Another sigh escapes his lips. ' _Its time for me to go to bed.'_

Dragging himself into his room, the man struggles to fall asleep. It's always been like this since Reesé appeared into their lives and he hates every bit of it. The woman had given him traumas and nightmares he can never shake off. He tried and failed. No   
matter where he goes, the past seems to haunt him. The scenario kept on replaying in loops until the record find itself broken. There is no escape...

...not until Reesé Claire is out of sight.


	14. Chapter XII: Holsts

**Journal Entry 12 - Year 1**

_Today is Pacifica's 9th month birthday and as a celebration, Kailey decided to host a small party at the diner. Each and every costumer is welcomed to dine and have fun--even if it means additional work for me._

_Yeah, it's only me today. [Name] called in a day-off. She didn't tell me why, but I couldn't help but feel bothered. Her well-being concerns me, especially now that I'm sort of attached to her. i also noticed ever-drowning sorrow in her eyes... I hope she's okay._

_Oh! She's here. She dropped by...but wait._

_"What's wrong?"_

*******

Pacifica didn't get enough sleep last night; her mind is wondering if the comments thrown at her were true or not. Of course, her father debunked it all during their drive home, but a nagging feeling urges her to think otherwise. She _is_ a Holst, after all. Curiosity runs through their veins and they would not stop until they find the answer themselves.

The young girl furrow her brows in deep concentration. She didn't bother touching the oatmeal in front of her. ' _Maybe I can snuck into Dad's office and search for some files...no. Dad will punish me for that. How about I ask uncle? He seems to be open with that but he's very busy. How about I go to—"_

" _Sweetheart."_ Her father's voice snaps her out of her trance. "Is everything alright?"

"Y-Yes, Dad," She replies before taking a spoonful of her meal. She rushes the act to fill in her unsettled mind which Damien immediately notices. It's his brother's habit.

Instead of directly asking her his concerns, he decided to approach his daughter how he approaches Edmund. "So, sweetheart, you seem to be liking that oatmeal. Maybe I should buy a few more—what do you think?"

"Hm?" Her eyes widen as she realizes her obvious act. She needs to think of an excuse fast or else her dad will catch on. "Mhm! My teacher said it's healthy. I thought I'd give it a go."

"Really?" He leans forward on their dining table, props his elbow and plants his chin on the palm of his hand. A smirk lays on his lips. "I've begged your doctors to convince you into trying oatmeal. This is the first. You're so deep in thought that you sat on my seat and ate my meal. I have your pancakes right here, see?"

He gestures over to his daughter's breakfast. "Now, are you going to tell me what you're thinking off?"

A sigh escapes the young girls lips before shifting into a pout. Damien quirks a brow. "Is it still about the comments?"

Pacifica nods. "I do believe in you, Dad, but..."

"You want proof." He nods. "You're acting like a Holst right now, sweetheart."

"I am?" A spark of joy ignites inside her chest. A sense of glee bubbling inside her that she can't help but smile.

"You and your uncle are alike when it comes to thinking of excuses. You and I are too, when we're curious. That's why I won't stop you from looking for the answers—that'll ruin the fun."

Pacifica can't find enough words to appreciate her father, so she rushes in to hug him instead. She didn't expect him to understand her that quick, much more, for him to claim that her actions are proof that she does belong to her bloodline...but then again, there's still one comment she cannot seem to let go: she doesn't look like a Holst. ' _Does that mean I look dlike my mom?'_ The girl pauses. "Dad, what does Mom look like?"

Damien freezes. He's been avoiding that topic for years now and didn't expect her to bring it up out of the blue. He doesn't know how to tell his daughter about the woman he hated the most. Not once, he told her name, described her looks, or even acknowledged the traits his daughter inherited. Instead, whenever someone asks, he just drags a long sigh and responds with: "May she rest in peace."

His daughter's eyes widen. She didn't expect that to be her father's words and her mother's state. All she knew is that she had left them. She didn't expect her to be dead.

"I didn't know, Dad. I'm sorry," She says. "I didn't expect Mom to be...let's just drop the topic!"

"I'm sorry sweetheart." He gives her a pat on the head, his false gloom lacing on his tone. "We'll talk about her when I'm ready."

She nods and smiles. She won't push her father to go through the trauma, instead, she adds her mother's profile as a part of the list she bounds to find answers on. For now, she plans on facing school with her head held high. She won't be bothered by anyone's comments as she knows the truth and will continue searching for more.

As Damien drops his daughter off, he drives to [Name]'s office. His mind drifts off to the said woman's state. She had left him with an unreadable expression that he can't seem to decypher. He frowns. ' _What are you thinking off, my Queen?_ '

The question lingers in his mind. He expects it to be answered but to his dismay, a different kind of information reaches his ears. "She's suspended."

Damien couldn't contain his emotions. He slams his hand down on Flora's table. "Name me _one_ valid reason for her suspension, Trey. _Now_."

"My, my, did I hit a nerve there, Holst?" The woman smirks.

" _Don't_ test me."

Her smirk shift into a disbelief sigh. "She's suspended for unprofessional behavior."

Damien lifts a brow. Flora scowls. "Don't act like she isn't sleeping with you, Holst. I'd rather suspend her than lose an investor in this company—My husband wouldn't like it. Plus, don't act so high and mighty on me. The company may needs a big shot like you, but not me. I'm done impressing you and your Enterprise."

"She isn't, Trey." He defends his target. "Now, if you'd like to save your company, I suggest you bring her back. I can easily tell my brother to withdraw my investment."

"Don't act like we don't see it. You're barely in this office for a few days and already making a scene. Don't you think your brother would be pleased if he finds out his brother is sleeping with a lowlife like [Name]?" She laughs. "You're tarnishing your name just for a measly woman! Barging in my office, spewing threats, and blackmailing me as if you're not the only investory we have."

"But be my guest," She adds. "Let's see if your brother is okay with all your schemes."

"No." Damien stands up. His tone is firm. His eyes sparkles with malice. "Let's see if your husband is okay with yours."

As he turns his heel, he can feel the colors draining from the woman's face. What she did will surely backfire tenfold. With the power he and his brother holds on this town, there's no way Flora's company would survive. For now, he needs to think about his actions. He _did_ rushthings and it took effect without him noticing. He should be more cautious. Rumors and gossips easily float around [Name]'s work environment and he'll make sure to keep an eye out for it. A sigh escapes his lips.

_Ring! Ring!_

His thoughts comes to a sudden stop as his phone rings. He fishes it out of his pocket and to his surprise, it's his brother. "Edmund."

"Damien," The elder greets. "Do you mind dropping by the office? We need to talk."

"Your timing is perfect. I have a few things to discuss as well. I'll be there in ten minutes."

Edmund ends the call without bidding good-bye. He usually do but the simple detail he leaves behind is a sign for his brother to take notice on. He is implying urgency and importance with his formal tone. Damien understands it immediately, after all, they've been doing it for years. Whether its business-related or not, the two seems to understand each other in their own little ways. Its what makes their brotherhood so special.

"They're telepathic, I tell you!" Their grandparents would always complain to their father. "They're demons!"

"Mother, I told you not to call them as such." Their father counters.

"They killed your wife, why can't you see that?!"

The sudden memory causes Edmund to quiver. ' _No. Let's not dwell in the past. It was their fault, not_ ** _ours_** _._ **'**

Shrugging away the thought, he heads to his desk and fishes one of his medicines in the drawer. He takes in a few and gulps it all down. Damien witnesses the scenario as he arrives in his office. His eyes scans the black and white decorated room and notices a tad bit of orange in his brother's hand. "You're nervous."

"I remembered it again." His brother replies.

"You should get therapy again." He approaches him and takes the bottle of medicine. "These pills will be the death of you."

"I am taking one, and those will _not_ kill me." Edmund snatches the bottle before hiding it in his drawers. "Let's not discuss about my condition, Damien. We have much more pressing issues to discuss about."

His brother nods as the two takes a seat. "You said you have something to talk about?"

"You first." He replies.

He nods. He didn't bother beating around the bush, either. "Reesé is back. Apparently, someone in town contacted her and asked her to be here. I wasn't able to detect who it is yet, but I doubt it's beyond our scope. She had been in town and it seems like people doesn't seem to recognize her, well, except some paparazzis. Speaking off, here's a scandal of hers."

Damien's eyes widen in shock as he plays the video. "Is that—"

"Kailey? Yes." Edmund adds. "She must've attempted told Kailey a few things that lead to that scene. I haven't talked to Kailey yet but I think it's best for you to do it."

"Does anyone know about this?" Damien asks.

"In Nockfell? No. Outside Nockfell? Yes. I admit, we can use it to our advantage. I have a recording of her accusing me of such ill intentions. We can spread it outside and allow her manager and agency do the ruining for us—the best part is: she's clueless of everything!"

"Then, whoever invited her back here should receive our thanks," The younger jokes. "He or she will be the key to that woman's end."

"Mhm, but whoever they are, we need to assure that they're on the same page as us or things would go wrong. I'll have my men investigate on it. For now, is there anything you'd like to discuss?"

"Pacifica is getting targeted by her school. I don't recommend pulling her out and giving her homeschooling as we both know how that turned out." A sad smile fills Damien's lips. His daughter's dilemma is a familiar one as he and his brother witnesses the same fate. "Apparently, she isn't a Holst in the eyes of many. Her looks are being critiqued. Earlier this morning, she even asked about it."

"She's a Holst, and the best one, I can tell." Edmund shrugs. "She has your mind and her mother's charm. There's nothing more powerful than those traits."

"She also has your habits." He chuckles. "Caught her trying to weasel her way out of a situation."

"Then she's perfect!"

Another chuckle escapes his lips. "Indeed she is. All I need to do now is assure that she remains that way. If anyone dares to change it, you know what to do, right?"

"Of course."

*******

_Eyyyy, Edmund is getting into a bigger role than he had last time! What do you guys think? Should he be an extra or a part of something more?_


	15. Chapter XIII: Charm

**Journal Entry # 13 - Year 1**

_A day passed; [Name] didn't seem to smile after the party. She bawled her eyes out at the diner's bathroom while everyone is panicking about it. It seems like she had a bit of a conflict with her friends, especially with two males who are visibly upset about her situation._

_An unnerving emotions starts to bubble inside me as I think about the them. They're odd, especially the one wearing a mask—oh! My mistake, it's a prosthetic._

*******

Out of all the fancy restaurants and five star hotels, Reesé didn't expect to dine in a local café. Sal suggested the meeting place earlier, as she finds herself blocked from every establishment known. It's not surprising, of course. Edmund must've had her blacklisted. She has no choice but to settle with what's given to her.

Calling her manager, she requested for the café to be booked and organized into a much more _fitting_ image. She wants the establishment to portray her status in life—luxurious and out of [Name]'s reach. The thought brings her amusement as she want nothing more than to overshadow her high school friend. She smirks.

"The preparations are done," Her manager reports through the phone. "You can drop by the café. No one would think it's something below your standards."

"Very good then. I'm on my way." She ends the call before striding out of the hotel she's staying in. Murmurs reach her ears as she passes by. Rumors are quick to spread in such a small town. It's no doubt that her scandal at Kailey's would reach the locals. If this continues, she might get recognized in Nockfell after all. She wonders: ' _How many more scenes must I pull off to break the walls that Edmund built?'_

Surely, not enough to sacrifice her career. The video of her slapping Kailey broke through the international platform. Fans and media alike are asking questions to clear her name but she's deemed unreachable due to "recording" reasons. It's a lie, of course. Edmund made sure no one can reach her here and her manager is riding onto that tactic until she can find a way to stir the drama.

Tossing her long, blonde hair, Reesé calls for a taxi. She can still feel everyone's eyes on her as she enters the car's back seat. She admits she likes the attention but it's not what she needs right now. Waving a piece of paper to the driver, she orders him to drive off.

The driver rolls his eyes but obliges. He can't help but glance at his rear view mirror to check up on his passenger. It's not common to see a woman like her everyday. She's the person who slapped Kailey, in front of her costumers. He hates her for that but her physique makes him think otherwise. He admits, she's a beautiful woman. The way she presents herself now is far image from the video she's in. The black, off shoulder, dress hugs her every curve as it covers her down to her knees.

"Eyes on the road, buster." Reesé snarls. She can feel the disgusting stare the man is giving her. Hr rolls his eyes and continues to drive. A few minutes after, the car stops in front of the café. She thanked him for the ride and pays him a generous amount. He needs to keep quiet of her whereabouts and the additional tip is enough to do so. With a final glance, he notes the couple meeting with the singer before he drives off.

A hint of uncertainty hits [Name] as she locks eyes with the woman approaching them. Her blue orbs glimmers with delight and an emotion she can't decipher. Her smile hints a sense of mischief, too.

' _Something isn't right.'_ The [Hair Color] - haired woman takes a step back, hiding behind her fiancé.

"You alright, love?" Sal asks. "Did the voices say anything again?"

She shakes her head. "Something just doesn't feel right."

"Do you want to go home?"

"Already?" Reesé gasps as she meets the two. "I just arrived."

"No!" [Name] squeaks. "It's nothing." She waves her hands in a frantic manner. Sal chuckles. He notes her adorable reaction.

"She's a bit of a shy type, aren't you, love?" He muses before yelping at the sudden shot of pain on his arm. His fiancée gives him a playful look as she punches the spot again.

"Well, aren't you two love birds adorable." The singer gleams. "I didn't expect you to be dating again after what happened to you, sweetheart. Bless your soft little soul." Sal tilts his head in question but the singer brushes it off with a question: "Let's go in, shall we?"

She motions towards the café entrance but the couple doesn't seem to be convinced. The café they both knew is far different to the establishment they see now. The corner of Reesé's lips twitch in pleasure as she notes their reaction. This is exactly her goal.

Grabbing her high school friend's arm, she drags her inside. "Come on, sweetheart! We have lots of catching up to do."

A yelp escapes [Name]' s lips as they enter. The staff welcomes them with a polite bow, only to stop halfway in surprise.

"Ms. [Last Name] and Mr. Fisher?" Sabrina, one of the waitress gasps.

The singer raises her brow in question as the woman in question stops and waves. "Oh, hi! It's been a while, Sab."

"It has been." Sabrina smiles. "How are the wedding preparations?"

"Oh its—"

"Our table is waiting, sweetheart." Reesé tugs her friend again. A hint of edge lacing in her tone. "Let's _go_."

The staff watches the [Hair Color] - haired woman give an apologetic wave and trails off with the singer. An unpleasant feeling bubbles inside their chest as they watches the two converse. There's something happening that they're not aware off. 

"I didn't know the café was renovated." Sal can't help but comment as he sits beside his fiancée. "The decors changed and everything. I didn't even know they had a buffet."

"They didn't?" The singer didn't expect the man to have knowledge of the café's previous state.

"Nope. This café was special, though. This is where I proposed to [Name]." By instinct, he places his hand over his fiancée's. "It used to have the simple decors and a comforting vibe. That's why we recommended it to you. We thought you'd appreciate the scene."

"Oh it's fine. Maybe the management needed some upgrades. Don't you think change is good?"

"It is. We just got used to it's previous state."

"Well, it happened, so what can we do." Reesé props her elbow and places her chin on the palm of her hand. "So, how have you two been? [Name] hasn't told me anything since high school."

"You left me in high school." The woman in question replies. Her to voice is barely above a whisper. Various flashbacks rush through her mind. A sudden sharp pain hits her chest and her breathing goes uneasy.

The blonde raises a brow in question. She had seen this side of her. She's having a panic attack over something trivial. Before she can even react Sal calls the attention of the staff. She scoffs as she watches the people around them take notice on the woman's state. 'Just like in high _school_.' She huffs.

[Name] always had a charm that no one can resist. She is unaware of it but Reesé notices it easily which gave her the reason to befriend someone like her. She needed some leverage to achieve her dreams and rise to the top, after all.

The [Hair Color] - haired woman is an average girl in high school; she easily blends in crowds and maintain a low profile. Her grades are okay and she has a fair amount of friends to hang out with. Compared to Reesé, they're total opposites. She's pretty and smart, but unable to grasp the attention of many. She can shine if she's given the opportunity, but alas, their eyes are all on her friend. Everyone keeps on talking about her as if she's a girl with a life of a movie star. They would gush how cute she is with her simple gestures and how much they crave to be a part of her circle. Girls would invite her into parties and get together, while boys would attempt to ask her out--both she would politely decline. She isn't after that. Her heart and mind is somewhere else.

Reesé is aware of it. She knows that no matter what these people offer, they could never fill the gap that the blue-haired male made. That's why she used those people's motives to boost her own. She finally became popular by dangling her friend's name and in the end, she got what she wanted. Now, the tables have turned. Her friend is still in the limelight with the man she have been wanting, and her past choices are biting her in the ass. If she doesn't play her cards well, she's gone for good.

As their lunch proceeds, Sal and Reesé catches up. They allowed the [Hair Color] - haired woman to rest and instead. She's thankful for her friend didn't ask for any pressing details about her or her past and for Sal who is giving away safe answers. A part of her is still not ready to face the old wounds Reesé had left her even if she feels happy upon seeing her again. The thought itself causes her to pause.

' _Are you really happy to see her again?'_ a voice comments.

 _'I don't know about you but she seems okay with the fact that she left you.'_ adds another. Normally, the woman would argue with the voices, but somehow, their words feel right. A seed of doubt starts sprout into her head. Her eyes scans the woman she had known before. Something about her feels off.   
  


Their topic shifts to Sal's contract as the male pulls it out of his case. He hands it over to his fiancée for her to check.

The conditions stated are impressive; Sal will be internationally known, earn tenfold of his current salary, and have his original songs be a part of the album. Neil said it's the best contract he had ever seen and recommends him to sign it immediately. The thought itself is overwhelming but it's too perfect for him. He knows that he's desperate for the cash—now, more than ever, especially after his fiancee's working conditions—but he needs to be sure.

In an instant, the woman sees a flaw. She quotes: "Mr. Sal Fisher will be under the management of his own choosing but will be tasked to comply under the requirements/conditions of his collaborator, Ms. Reesé Claire." 

"What does that section mean?" She adds.

"My manager must've placed that," Reesé excuses. She placed that condition in order to control Sal and his movements. "She fears that paparazzi would follow me around when I'm in Nockfell and for safety, she might require him to record with us in a much more hidden setting. I hope it's nothing concerning."

' _But it is_.' The voice teased.

"It's not," Sal assures. "Do you have any other concerns, love?"

[Name] shakes her head and continues to eat. As she silently chews, her mind is running amok. Voices continues to debate, persuade, and disturb her thoughts. There's something about Reesé that she can't place her finger on it. She's not sure if its the voices that's speaking or her guts. Either way, there's something not right.


	16. Chapter XIV: Mom

**Journal Entry # 14 - Year 1**

_Every 9 in the morning, [Name]'s cheerful state would shift into a sorrowful one. This is the time where the two boys enters the diner with their small group of friends. The quad would sit at the farthest table and asks for [Name] to order their usual._

_This has been their routine for a while now and I cannot stomach how physically uncomfortable she looks whenever they arrive. It's obvious that there's conflict between the group. The tension is thick. I can't help but feel concerned._

***

It's 5 p.m.; The sky radiates a calm atmosphere as colors of orange, red, and yellow dances around the outskirts of town. Trees would sway along with the gentle breeze, animals will be running off to their homes to rest, and there are no other person in sight. The soft rays would slip through the diner's windows and illuminates the red and white shop with a warm touch. A hum escapes Kailey's lips as closes her shop and calls it a day.

Tugging the chain on the diner's doors, she assures the safety of her establishment. A satisfied smile forms in her lips as she walks away. The dirt road meets her shoes as she walks back to town. There aren't any bus stations near her diner nor is she capable of riding a bike to quicken her travel. The Holst brothers would sometimes give her a ride but she knows that today isn't one of it. The issue with Reesé surely alerted the two and the elder woman knows how the pair would react. 

She had known the two since Damien's arrival in Nockfell. He was still 18 at the time, looking for a job to support his girlfriend and their upcoming child. He looked for every hiring post and inquired in every office, but alas, they always find reasons to not take him in. Damien knew why. He refused to listen to his father's wishes and eloped. Surely, the man used his connections to let him suffer. He did and his concerns reach Edmund's ears. In an instant, his brother looked for establishments beyond their father's reach. There, he found Kailey's Diner.

Since then, Damien met Kailey and worked under her care. The woman was kind enough to accept him and his family, along with the twisted past they have. That's reason why the pair is grateful for her. She nurtured them and understood their odd and twisted ways. No matter how brutal and merciless it may sound, Kailey always has their back. 

A gentle tap on her shoulder causes her to snap out of her trance. She glances and gasps. "Edmund!"

"Long time no see, Kailey," He greets. "You seem to be in a mindful trance. Is anything bothering you?"

"No, no, I'm fine." She assures. "I just remembered you and your brother, that's all."

"Us?" His eyebrows quirk but his tone shows no sign of doubt. Kailey nods.

Another voice greets her. "Well then, you're in luck. We wanted to talk to you."

The elder woman turns around and sees Damien. A troubling feeling starts to bubble inside her. "What's all this about?"

The brothers can't help but note the fear in the woman's tone, making them sigh. Edmund places a hand on her shoulder and assures her worries. "We won't hurt you, Kailey, you know that."

"I do... " She removes the man's hand and huffs. "... But there is no reason for you two to show up at this hour unless it's something important."

A chuckle escapes the Damien's lips. "You know us too well, Kailey. How about we discuss this over at my place? Pacifica would love to see you."

Squinting her eyes, she mutters a confirmation. She doesn't know what the two are up to but she knows it isn't good. It's rare to see them in both in one place, unannounced. Then again, whenever they harm people, they don't usually show themselves unless it's a private location. A shiver went done her spine as she realizes where the two are dragging her. Damien's home— _a private location._

The tension is thick during their drive there. Damien is driving while Edmund seems to be observing her through the rear view mirror. A bead of sweat rolls down her face. She wipes it off with a shaky hand.

"We won't hurt you _mom."_ A sigh escapes from Damien's lips and in an instant, the tension vanishes.

Warm feelings start to wrap around Kailey as she remembers the first time he called her that. He was sobbing his heart out as a fresh wound lays across his face. She was cleaning it off and lulling gentle words to assure the boy's aching heart. "You'll be alright, darling, don't worry..."

"Thank you, mom." He sniffled. "Is it alright if I call you that?"

"Of course, darlin'. I'd love that." She smiled. She knew what the young boy is going through and how much courage it took him to give her such title. She's honored, of course, but she can't help but remember the fate their true mother faced.

Nonetheless, the elder woman still holds importantance to that endearment. A smile forms in her lips. "Thank you, darling. You don't know how much that means to me."

By 8 p.m., the Holst household is filled with homemade meals and family bonding. The two brothers are seated at the dining table with Pacifica in the middle. Kailey is holding the freshly baked lasagna and places it on the table top, accompanying the other meals she had prepared for the three.

Upon her arrival at the household, the brothers planned to cook but Pacifica insisted for Kailey. The elder woman didn't mind as it was a way for them to bond. Hours of preparation later, the Holst faces a small feast on their table and a contented smile on the woman's lips.

"Dig in, darlin'!" She motions. Edmund reaches in but receives a slap on his hand by his niece.

"We haven't said our prayers, Uncle," She scolds. "Dad said we need to pray and thank everyone who made our day complete."

"Alright then." The dark-haired male clears his throat. "First and foremost, I'd like to thank for Pacifica, who reminded me to say our graces before the gracious meal upon us. Then, my brother, for meeting up with me and helped me with my concerns. Lastly, for Kailey, who served us this wonderful meal and absolute loyalty. "

" Good! Your turn Kailey." Pacifica chimes.

"Well, darling, I would like to thank the God almighty for being able to meet your wonderful family. If not for him, we wouldn't be having this meal." Kailey smiles.

"Dad?"

"Well, I can't express how thankful I am. I just know that I do."

"My turn!" The young girl claps. "I would like to thank myself for being a Holst. Dad said I am a mixture of him and uncle's attitude which means I'm two parts of my favorite people. Next is, my mom, wherever she is, I hope she's doing well. Mom, if you can hear me, Dad is still hurting. He needs you. I need you. Please come back as an angel or better yet, as a new mommy. Then, Uncle, I'm happy you joined us for dinner today. Its rare for me to see you outside the office. Let's have some adventure sometime, alright?"

"Then lastly, Kailey." Her eyes sparkles with glee. "Thank you for this meal. Dad is a good cook but you're the best!"

Pacifica ends her prayer by clapping her hands and offering them to dig in. She's the first one to do so as the three adults look at each other, stunned. They didn't expect Pacifica to address the topic of her mother, much more asking for a new one. They know that her statement is bound to cause trouble as they find themselves thinking of one particular woman—Reesé.

A shiver flows down Kailey's spine at the thought. Things will take a frightening turn after this night. She's sure of it as her eyes land on the brothers. As Edmund and Damien dine, there's an edge on the way they hold their utensils. It's as if they're bound to dig into their meal like if it's Reesé's own skin.

After dinner, Damien cleans up while Edmund tucks Pacifica in. The blond didn't bother stopping his elder brother, knowing well that his daughter will ask a few things about her background. He knows she'll start looking for answers and what better way than that is to interrogate her uncle. As the two vanishes into the girl's room, Kailey approaches him. "Are you alright?"

Her hand reaches out to grab the plates and starts to wash them. Damien stands by her side and dries it off. "If this is about Pacifica and her mother, of course I'm okay. She believes that her mom is dead and I'm not over her yet, thus, explaining my inability to talk about her."

She passes him a plate. "Well yes, there's that, but I'm more concerned on the latter. She wants a new mother."

"And she'll get one. I already have my eyes set on someone, Kailey." A smile forms in his lips as he reminisce of his target, [Name]. "She'll be mine in due time. I've already introduced her to Pacifica as my colleague. After a few things are settled, I'll ask her over for lunch."

"You sound happy."

"I am, Kailey. She's the one I want for my daughter."

"Who?" Edmund's stern voice pierces through their conversation. "Damien, you haven't told me this yet."

"I plan to." The blond hisses. "Why are you out already? Isn't Pacifica asking questions?"

"She is." He hisses before leading to the fridge. He rummages inside and takes out a carton of milk. "She asked for milk, that's all."

"Would you like to explain yourself?" Edmund asks as he pours the milk into a glass. His Hazel eyes are staring into this brother's.

Damien looks away and huffs. "Later."

With a nod, the elder male goes back into his niece's room. A relieved sigh escapes from the younger's lips.

"Why haven't you told Edmund?" Kailey inquires as she finishes up her duty. "Do you think he'll stop you?"

"Of course he will. I fucked up once with Reesé, messed up with this girl I met in summer, and now, I might as well ruin my family by letting a woman into my life." He replies. "I completely understand him though, and I don't plan on hiding things from him. It's just, it's not yet time for him to know about _her_."

"Well, who is she then?"

"I met her two years ago, during Hell Fest; she's one of my supposedly victims but she managed to escape. She's fierce and head on. She faced me with such courage that she attempted to attacked me... Well..." Damien chuckles at the thought and remembers the souvenir he got from his encounter with [Name]. By instinct, his fingers trail along the scar hidden under layers of his cosmetic." She gave me this scar. You probably saw it. The fresher one, I mean, not the one from that waitress."

Horror flashes into Kailey's eyes as she realizes the woman being mentioned. "You mean [Name]?"

"Yes, her. She's the one I want to be with, Kailey, and I'll do what it takes to make it happen."

"But Damien, don't you realize something?" The male's brow quirks in question. A disbelief expression flashes on the woman's face. "I can't believe you missed out one important detail, darling...[Name] is the waitress I hired during summer, seven years ago. She's the one who gave _both_ of your scars."

Somehow, the woman's name became foreign to the male's ears. His heart starts to thump in an accelerating rate as dots starts to mash up together. A twisted smile forms in his lips while he remembers the bits and pieces of moments they shared together. That's right, it's _her_.

It's [Name] all along.


	17. Dear Santa [ An idiotic Christmas Chapter]

Dear Santa,

It's me, Pacifica! I hope I have been a nice girl this year. Dad said I am. Uncle, too. Does that mean I get a present from you?

Please Santa, I only want one thing for Christmas: it's a Mom. Dad said I'd get one if I wish hard enough. I do hope its true. My classmates all have moms (not Dads, I don't know why) and they said having one is the best feeling. I want that feeling too.

Hey, Mr. Santa, do you have a mom? I hope she's nice like you. I bet she sends all the Moms presents too because having kids is a tough job.I don't know what Uncle meant by that, but I'm sure its about work.

I don't get your work. Do you make those toys or do you just deliver them? I want to know. Dad said I can't visit your workshop because its at the North Pole. Why do you live there?

Oh! Dad said I need to sleep. I'll be ending this letter here, Santa. Remember, I've been a good girl!

P.S: Uncle said youre enslaving elves. Again, I don't know what he means.

—Pacifica

***

Dear Santa,

My daughter asked me to write this one down. I, Damien Holst, had been a good boy, along with my daughter, Pacifica. I want Pacifica's wish to come true this Christmas.

P.S. She's holding me hostage.

—Damien

***

Dear Satan,

No one is reading this. We both know that Santa doesn't exist and adults read the letters their children make...including their nieces. Pacifica doesn't know what I'm putting because I told her its a secret. She won't read this so let me waste the remaining space to act like I'm asking for something too.

P.S. She won't get a Mom. Damien's dating skills **suck.**

—Edmund

***

Dear Santa,

Sanity Falls ticket please.

—Larry

***

Dear Santa,

I hope your workshop at the North Pole is ready. I'll be sending _all_ these letters they keep on sending to my diner. The Holst brothers are such idiots for addressing it to me rather than the actual thing. The mailmen will probably throw it away, anyway.

—Kailey

***

Dear Santa,

Get me out of here.

—Reesé

***

Dear Santa,

Can you wrap [Name] for me into this neat bow? She's the only thing I want for Christmas. She can wear an elf outfit if you want, but I prefer seeing her with nothing but those ribbons.

This is idiotic for me to write but hey, [Name], love, if you're reading this, you know what I like. ;)

—Sal


	18. I love you [A Valentines' Letter]

_Dear love,_

_I love you. I know these three words are all I have been saying to you but I just can't find a better word to describe how I feel. No matter how good or bad the situation is, all I can think of is how much I'm in love with a person like you._

_I know we've been through a lot--you and I; we've been childhood friends, parted ways until high school, and ignored each other during college. We were broken pieces that didn't seem to fit together, but here we are, happily engaged. You know, [Name], despite my love for saying the overly used '_ _I love you's_ ', _I still feel like it isn't enough to express what I feel for you. I can't explain it. All I know is that the ring on your finger is just the beginning of our lives together. I don't mind waking up to your snoring face every morning nor that pouting expression you have when you bid good night. I don't mind your childish banters and that thing you do whenever you're upset. If anything, I love those little things about you. These are the things that made you, well,_ ** _you._**

_You're you, love, and I love you for that. I know this is getting cheesier as I go but writing this down while watching you snuggled up beside me makes me feel like I need you to know all this. I want you to know that no matter who you are and what you do, I'm very much in love with you. If someday, I misplaced this letter and you found it in our apartment, please do tell me what you think. I can imagine that big, bright, unforgettable smile of yours. Does this letter make you happy? I hope so. I have so much more to say to you but I can't just pour it all out in one go. I still need to say how much I love you on our wedding day and the days that follow that. I will also HAVE to say those in your bad days or just the days when you need the additional love. I'm not saying it'll run out. I just want to keep all these love for you and give it at the best time. Like, right now. I love you [Name]._

_I can't wait to marry you. I can't wait to build a family and future with you. No matter how broken we are, we'll find ways to be complete in our own little ways. Be strong, love. I'm here for you, always._

_I love you so much._

_Love,_

_Sal_


	19. Chapter XV: Lost

**Journal Entry # 15 — Year 1** _  
_

_I talked to [Name] today. She seems to be relaxed now despite on what happened days before. The same group arrived and sat at their spot. They called out for her to take her order but I insisted on not doing so. I told her that she looks very uncomfortable around them and if it helps her, I'll take their orders from here on out._

_"R-Really?" She looked shocked. "It's not like I'm uncomfortable with them, we just had some issues going on..."_

_She takes a deep breath. "Is it okay if I take a day off today? I really need the time out."_

_I told her it was fine. It's okay. I'll do anything and everything for her to feel better. She deserves each and every piece of happiness. For now, I need to know how to deal with the two pair of glaring eyes towards me._

**_***_ **

Edmund couldn't help himself but puff a cigarette at this time of night. His brother's words replay in his head. " _[Name],_ huh?" He can't help but scoff. "Who would've thought he'd fall for a small town waitress? What an idiot."

A chuckle escapes his lips before taking another puff. His eyes closes as he lets out the smoke slip through his nostrils. Silence reaches his ears until a soft footfall shatters it. His ears perk up. Kailey approaches the man whose frustrations reek through the smell of his cigarette. "How are you holding up, darlin'?"

He didn't utter a reply as he opens his eyes. Hazel orbs trail after the woman who now stands besides him. She holds out her hand. "Damien is a dreamer, you do know that right?" He nods before passing her a stick and a lighter. Kailey lights up the cigarette and puffs. "He always had this ideal that everything would be okay. He'll work for his dreams, fall in love, and build a family that is _far_ from what your father had crafted. He never stopped despising that man."

"Father is a business man," The black-haired male agrees. "He will do anything and everything for his reputation. I can't say I didn't hate him but I wish he was a better father."

"I admit, the empire he built is astounding. Damien and I are benefiting from all his hard work but look at us--" He caresses the scars under his sleeves. "--we're a bit broken inside and out. Damien is a mass murderer and I'm the one cleaning up his tracks. He's not getting any better being with Reesé, what more if he managed to snatch away [Name]? He'll get in trouble, Kailey."

"Well, that's just how it is, Edmund, dear." Her hand falls on his shoulder and gives it a secure squeeze. "Damien likes her for a reason. You loved someone too, darling, I don't think it's wise to say your brother is making a bad decision."

A chuckle escapes his lips. Another lace of smoke escapes his lips. "Love doesn't match my brother and I. You know how bad it ended to the both of us. Hell, you even lost your daughter because of it."

"My daughter left because of Reesé--not you or your brother. I know she cared for the two of you--especially you! She loved you after all." Kailey's hand falls at the thought of her daughter. "If anything, I would be comfortable with you marrying her. I feel like she's safer and will have a more secure future than with me."

"She's safe now and her future is secured." Edmund drops the cigarette and stomps on it. "She's doing great internationally. She's a great pianist and a wonderful singer. I've seen her shows." 

The elder woman couldn't help but tear up. She had lost her daughter seven years ago and knowing that she's in good faith brings her relief. That's all she wanted to wish for her daughter, after all. "You don't know how glad I am to hear that, darlin'. Oh I wish I could've seen her. I'm--" Her voice cracks and her lips quiver with longing. Her hands shake as it cups her face. Tears start flowing down.

Silence feels the air once more as the two mourns over the past. They both lost a wonderful woman due to Reesé's wretched act and they know that if she continues to stay in Nockfell, they'll lose another one. After all, [Name] is an exceptional woman and no one can deny that.  
  
  


Far across town, a [Hair Color]-haired woman lays wide awake in her fiance's resting arms. Her [Eye Color] orbs trails every detail of his face, including the scars he never wanted anyone to see. His gentle expression portrays a sense of fatigue and [Name] knows why. They both have the same mindset. They need to work as hard as they can for their future before time runs out. Sal's tour is months away and his absence will be a few months more. 

"Will you miss me when you're living your dream?" She can't help but ask. Of course, no response reaches her ears. "Being away from you is very scary. I don't know what you're doing and how are you coping with all the fame. I know Neil is with you and he'll always guide you to a great path. Reesé would also be there...but..."

She sighs. "I know she's my friend. She's a great one too--I promise. It's just something about her that doesn't sit right." She shifts her position and leans on his chest, "I just feel like she's not the same Reesé I remember years before. She's better now--it's scary. Change is scary, don't you think? One moment we're the best of friends then next thing I know, you're kissing Ash--No." She shakes her head. "No more bad memories."

A long dragging sigh escapes her lips before closing her eyes. Her thoughts have been keeping her awake and she can't do anything about it. She wants to tell Sal about everything but she can't afford to burden him at the moment. The voices in her head is starting to make a fuss and the nightmares aren't making things any better. Her breakdown already proved her weakening state and Sal isn't reacting well with it. Now, he wants her to quit. ' _What am I going to do?_ '

Her words float around her mind as she drifts off to sleep. A sense of warmth and familiarity envelopes her as she hears a familiar voice. "[Name]?"

It's a soft, gentle voice. "Sweetheart, are you awake?"

A groan escapes [Name]'s lips as she shifts her position. Again, she hears the voice. "Wake up, sweetheart. Class is starting."

' _Class?_ ' She can't help but wonder. ' _What is she talking abou--_ '

"I said wake up!" Reesé's voice booms in her ear, jolting her awake. Her head shots upward as her eyes widen. To her surprise, she wasn't at home. She's in a classroom.

"Wakey wakey, my sweet little [Name]!" A cheerful voice comes from behind. Reesé giggles as she loops her arms over her friend's shoulder and giving her a hug. "It's time for our next class. We don't want to be late.

"Let's go?" The blonde's voice laces with mischief as she whispers the words onto her friend's ear. Her painted nails reaches out to caress [Name]'s cheek in a gentle yet threatening manner, as if she's ready to cut it. A hint of fear bubbles inside the woman's chest. Her heart starts to pound. Reesé removes her arms and pats her back. She repeats her invitation. As she walks pass her, [Name]'s eyes widen in surprise as she sees a knife on her friend's back. Blood decorates her clothes and leaves a trail of droplets behind her.

" _Reesé_ ," She calls out.

"Yes?" The blonde turns. [Name] feels like cold water splashed against her skin as she shivers. Chills goes down her spine as her [Eye Color] orbs widen. Her throat tightens. Her hands shake. Her breathing hitches. She can't move. All she can do is stare at her friend's face covered by _the_ brown mask.

"Something wrong, sweetheart?" Reesé muses. "Is there something wrong with my face?"

"I-I..." She stumbles on her words. She doesn't know what to say. 

"Oh I know! First day frights, right?" The blonde giggles and grabs her friend's arm. In an instant, the [Hair Color]-haired woman is dragged out of her seat and thrown out to the school's hall. A loud thud rings in her ears as her back hits the lockers. She gasps.

The sudden knock of air causes her vision to be a blur. Her head starts to spin and her body hits the cold, hard floor. She loses consciousness for a moment but the sound of heels clicking keeps her awake. _Click. Click._ Stop. _Click. Click._ Stop. _Click. Click--Ack!_ [Name]'s eyes snap wide open as a piercing pain on shoots on her side. The heel on Reesé's shoe digs deep on her flesh until faint whispers escape her lips. The blonde chuckles. "You don't know how much I wanted to do this."

"R-Reesé, please..." She tries to lift the pressure on her sides. " _Stop_."

No response reaches her ears but the pressure continues to pierce her. She whimpers. "Reesé, please, stop this!"

"Reesé is long gone, sweetheart." She hums. A sharp tug on her hair follows suit. The tight grip on her friend's hair causes [Name] to wince in pain. Before she can protest, the bloodied knife presses against her neck. The cold silverware is threatening to slice through her throat if she utters another word. "She's no longer your best friend, no, scratch that. I never was!"

In a swift motion, silence feels the air. No word escapes their lip as soft dripping sounds echoes through the school halls. Both their eyes are wide with horror as crimson red starts to stain it's clean tiles. A large thud follows suit. Reesé's body lays cold beside the [Hair Color]-haired woman. Her blue eyes no longer shines the same way. The sight is horrifying but the voice that follows after made her nightmare much worse. 

A familiar voice, chuckles. " _Pathetic._ "

Next thing [Name] knows, a sharp feeling pierces her side, jolting her awake. Her hands immediately scans her body for any sign of attack. A sigh of relief escapes her lips. ' _It's just another dream.'_ Pulling her knees close to her chest, she ponders.

The dream isn't her usual one; she usually dreams of the event in Hell Fest or the killer himself but in a different setting. She may have others involved but it's usually the victims--Sal, their friends, or the random girls. It feels surreal knowing that a part of her past is now haunting her too. It feels _wrong._ ' _Maybe it's because I was worrying about her?_ '

' _Don't kid yourself, [Name], we both know how your trauma works. The doctors explained it. The medication removed it._ ' The voice in her head scoffs, as if she, herself, believes in that reasoning. Giving it a little thought, she heads to their bathroom and grabs her medicine. The familiar orange bottle gives her a wave of emotions she's afraid to face. She has to or else things won't go well for her and her mental state. Taking the remaining pill, she chugs it down with a cup of water. She waits for it's effect to kick in before falling fast asleep. 


	20. Chapter XVI: Father

**Journal Entry # 16 - Year 1**

_[Name] seems to be in a better mood now. I guess taking her time off with those group of eccentric teens is helping her get back to her cheerful state. She even spends her time off work at our apartment to play with my daughter. It's not something that she used to do but I'm happy with the change._

_"You look happier," Kailey comments, one time as I help her cook dinner. "Something good happened, I assume?"_

_"Nothing much." I can't help but smile as I think of her. I find myself getting more and more attached to her as each day passes by. She seems to be a good person and a capable parent to Pacifica. I can't help but smile at the thought. Maybe I should give it a shot?_

**_***_ **

The sound of jingling keys reaches the ears of a certain auburn cat, causing his ears to perk and twitch. His amber eyes widen in curiosity as he let out a purr. He jumps out off the couch to search for the source of the noise, which lead him to the front door. Gizmo tilts his head in anticipation as the sound mixes with soft footfalls from the other side. His tail wags as he waits.

"Are you sure this is their place?" A familiar and feminine voice asks.

Again, the keys jingle. "Mhm, Todd sent me the address."

Upon hearing another voice, Gizmo meows with familiarity. It's loud and obnoxious. If anyone can hear him right now, they would think he's in deep trouble.

"Gizmo, shh!" The voice hushes but the cat didn't stop until he hears a-- _click!_ The auburn cat stands up and greets the incoming visitors. His meows fade down as he presses his body on the guests' legs.

Ashley scoops him and gives a tender hug. "Who's my favorite kitty?" Gizmo meows. "Exactly. It's you. You're my favorite kitty. Now, let's go meet [Name] and--"

"Shh." Larry presses his index finger against his lips. "You'll wake them up, babe." 

"Isn't that our goal?" She asks.

"We'll surprise them, yeah. I thought we'd make breakfast first. Neil told me that Sal has been taking care of [Name] again. She might be having a rough time again." He says. "The two deserve the rest at least."

Nodding, the brunette sets the cat down and checks the couple's kitchen. "Is it okay for us barging in here though? I would freak if I wake up with other people in our apartment."

"We're not other people, babe." He places his hand on her head and pulls her for a kiss on her forehead. "What kind of breakfast do you think they'll like? Bacon and eggs or pancakes?"

"French Toast would be fine." Sal chuckles as he leans against their room's door frame. His arms are crossed but a gentle smile lays on his lips. "Didn't think you'll be in town soon. Did the exhibition go well?"

"It did." Larry approaches his best friend and gives him a pat on the shoulder. "How are things in Nockfell?"

"Never been better." The blue-haired male replies. He glances over his shoulder before closing the bedroom door behind him. "Let's talk in here. [Name] needs some rest. She's been having troubles these past few days."

"Is she okay?" Ashley asks.

"Mhm." He nods. "She's just having a bit of bad luck. The voices in her head are coming back and nightmares aren't getting any easier. If anything, last night was her first peaceful one." A mixture of worry and relief laces in his tone and the couple notices it in an instant. They glance at each other, green orbs meeting black ones, thinking of what to say. Before they can think of anything, the male waves it off. "It's fine, though. You guys don't need to get involved. She's stronger this time."

"We know." The brunette smiles. "We're just worried too."

"Let's just drop it for now. If I'm not mistaken, the two of you are making me breakfast." He smiles. 

The couple nods and obliges. About half an hour later, their breakfast is ready. The smell of freshly brewed coffee, toast, pancakes, and bacon lingers in the apartment. The strong yet gentle scent reaches [Name]'s nose, waking her up. A yawn escapes her lips as she rolls to her side. Her eyes are still heavy from the peaceful sleep. ' _It's been a while..._ '

"It has been." She murmurs before opening her eyes. A sense of serenity welcomes her as she gets out of bed. Stretching her arms, she reminds herself of the familiar feeling. The pills are working well for her, just as it did months ago. She stopped taking them after her psychiatrist told her she can manage without them, but advised to see a psychologist from time to time, when needed. She hasn't visited either of them for a while because she's too busy at work or her medication is going well--which she no longer experience both. The thought of visiting again feels surreal but she's considering it. ' _I'll tell Sal about it._ '

Stepping out of their bedroom, she gasps. The corner of her lips turn into a big smile. "Ashley! Larry!" 

"[Name]!" Ashley rushes to hug her friend, before detaching herself and dragging her to the kitchen. "You're just in time, Larry and I have something to tell you. C'mon, we also made you breakfast." She offers her a seat and pushes a plate for her to eat on. "Eat up. It's very important to have you wide awake for our announcement."

"This sounds like a big one." The [Hair Color]-haired woman comments. Her fiance chuckles and offers her some pancakes. He gives her a kiss on the cheek, too. "You didn't tell me that they're arriving today, Sal."

"I didn't know either. I woke up by Gizmo's meowing and saw them making breakfast." He replies.

"You didn't wake me up, still."

"Sal said you needed the sleep." Larry reaches out to ruffle her hair. "He must be keeping you up all night, huh, [Name] Face?"

The woman blushes but makes no comment. She slices her fork over the pancake and takes a piece. "So, what's the big news?"

Ashley's green orbs glimmer with delight. "I haven't told anyone this yet, not even Larry, buuuuut..." She drags the word with a hint of nervousness. "I'm pregnant!"

They gasps, stunned. Nobody utter any word as their mouths are agape in surprise, especially the brunet, who didn't expect the announcement. It took him a while to register her lover's words. As soon as he did, he sweeps her off her feet and spins her with glee. "Larry, stop! I'm getting dizzy."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm just--wow, I didn't expect to be... I..."He panics and sets her down. He can't help but smile. His tears start to flow down his cheeks and soon enough, he's a sobbing mess.

"Oh, LarBear..." Ashley coos before pulling him into a hug. Sal and [Name] joins in too, congratulating them. This made the brunet sob even louder.

"I'm going to be a Dad." Larry mumbles under his breath as the four of them lounges at the couch. His mind still hasn't wrapped up the news despite being announced hours earlier.

"Yes you are." His lover replies, laying her head on his chest. "If I calculated it right, I'll give birth after our gallery tour. You don't need t worry about it, though. I've already talked to Edmund. He said we can take a rest once in a while."

"Congratulations again, you two." [Name] can't help but comment. Their careers are growing in a steady pace and it will be enough to support their upcoming child.

"Thank you, [Name]. It really means a lot for the both of us." The brunette hums. "We'll announce the pregnancy properly to everyone else this weekend. We're planning on hosting a small gathering at the apartment. I've contacted Chug and Maple and they'll invite everyone. I just need to plan a few things and buy some stuff."

"Hey [Name], are you free today?" She adds. "Let's do some shopping!"

"I'd love that." The [Hair Color]-haired woman replies. "Sal can drop us off."

"Oh, I can't." He sighs. "Neil told me to go to the studio before lunch. Speaking off, I need to get ready." Standing up, he gives her a kiss on the forehead and excuses himself.

"I can drop you off." Larry pipes in. "Although, I won't join you two. I'm assuming you'd like to have a one-on-one girl time later on."

"You guessed right." The brunette giggles. "You also promised to meet Edmund at the gallery later. Invite him at the weekend if you want. We'd love to have him there."

Nodding, he excuses himself to contact the said man, leaving the two women behind. Ashley sighs."Took them long enough to both leave."

"Everything alright, Ash?" [Name] tilts her head in question.

"I'm the one who should ask you that, [Name], you know that." She reaches out to grip her friend's hand. "We'll talk about it later, okay? In detail. Nothing will be left out even if it means breaking down, alright?"

Her friend nods.

"Good." She adds. " I'm really worried about you, y'know. I've been gone for months and the first news I hear about you is you're not doing well. Oh!" She claps her hand. "I know what will cheer you up for the mean time!"

[Name]'s eyes widen in panic as her pregnant friend scurries to their kitchen. "Ashley, calm down! You're pregnant!"

"...And you're sad. I'll make some popcorn and let's watch your favorite movie!" She hears her exclaim. 

"You can't stop her, y'know." Sal approaches his fiancee to give her a peck on the lips. "I need to get going, love. Enjoy your date with Ashley. I'll pick you up both later, okay?"

"Okay, Sal. Have a safe trip." 

"Hey Sal!" Ashley pipes in. "Don't tell anyone I'm pregnant, okay?"

"Will do!" He chuckles before bidding good-bye. Larry enters the apartment as his best friend leaves. The change of expression in his face is evident. His cheerful state is now a shaken one.

[Name] can't help but comment. "Everything alright, Larry Face?"

"Y-Yeah," He replies. The tone of his voice laces with a hint of nervousness. "Something just came up. Is it okaif you watch over Ashley for me? I just need to take a quick nap. The jet lag is kicking in."

"Sure." She replies. "You can use our bedroom. If you need anything else, just call me."

"Thank you. Wake me up if you guys are ready to leave." Without another word, the brunet heads to the bedroom. He closes the door and locks it. His hand shakes with uncertainty as brushes his hair. Taking deep breaths, he tries to calm himself down. He can't. Not right now. Taking the phone from his pockets, he rereads the e-mail from Edmund:

_"Dear Mr. Johnson,_

_Your painting, entitled "Lost among the Lies", that is scheduled to be exhibited in your upcoming tour is reserved and bought by a local, named Mr. Jim Johnson. He asked to meet you in person to make the transaction. Would you be okay with those conditions?_

_Please reply with your schedule so I can make reservations for you and the client. I also attached the client's information."_

Clicking on the attachment, his lips quiver. A picture of a familiar face greets him. It's a bald man with thick red eyebrows, green eyes, and a beard. His features are similar to what the brunet remembers, only a bit older. Wrinkles are evident on his face but that doesn't take away the fact that he still looks exactly the same.

The thought consumes him. ' _Could it be? All these years, could it really be him?'_


	21. Chapter XVII: Shoot

**Journal Entry # 17 - Year 1**

_Days have passed; I've put my emotions into consideration and made some few changes with how I act around [Name]. I don't know if she noticed any change but Kailey said it's evident. She even said that her friends, Sally Face and Larry, kept on watching my every move. They must have feelings for my dear [Name]. I scoff._

_I won't let them touch her. I won't let them get close to her. She's hurting because of them and I will do everything to ease her pain. She's mine._

*******

_Tap. Tap. Tap._ The continuous sound of fingertips drumming against the steering wheel is loud and unbearable compared to the mall's parking lot's silence. A huff of agitation escapes Larry's lips as he leans forward and presses his forehead against the back of his hands. His eyes are close shut. His mind is adrift to the possibilities that awaits him later on. 

The brunet tasked to meet Edmund, their manager, to discuss their on-going gallery tour and the deals regarding both his and Ashley's paintings. They always do these kinds of things but today is different. His eyes flutter open as another sigh escapes his lip. Reaching out to grab his phone, he opens the e-mail sent earlier. His black orbs scans the photo is alleged father, trying to grasp if it's the same man that left him years ago.

"It can't be him," He denies. "It's impossible."

Before he can say another word, his phone rings. Edmund's name pops up on the screen and Larry answers. They exchange greetings before talking straight about the gallery. Apparently, Edmund wants to end their tour here in Nockfell. He said that it would be best for the two of them to host the final exhibition here because it's their hometown. It would be best for Ashley's pregnancy leave to take place in, and in a practical sense, international personnel would take a glimpse on their small town. It's an investment with nothing to lose. 

Little did Larry know, it's a major plan in action. Edmund is removing Reesé out of the picture by making sure that Nockfell enters the global scale and his companies would have enough power to end her career. He has all the dirt he needs, after all. Her past actions, her current scandals, and a child that would rattle her whole career. Of course, the man isn't willing to risk his very own niece, but she's a trick in his sleeve that can be used when needed.

' _I doubt that'll happen.'_ Edmund leans back on Damien's couch. His hazel orbs watching over Pacifica. She just got out of school and Damien asked to watch over her as he deals with some loose ends. ' _If things doesn't go as plan, I'll have Damien. He and I would protect our family until our very last breath. It's something that Father failed to do and Mother had made me promise._ '

His eyebrows furrow as he remembers his mother. The thought of her leaves a bitter taste to his mouth and he refuses to acknowledge it. "A promise? What a sick joke." He murmurs.

"Eh, what?" Larry asks on the other line. Edmund snaps out of his trance and apologizes.

"Sorry about that, I was talking to my niece. Anyway, I will be at the gallery by late noon. You can head over there now, I'll ask the gallery curator to accommodate you. Is that okay?" He asks.

"Yes, it's fine." The brunet hears his manager bid good-bye. He bites his lips. "Uhm, before you go, I would like to ask about..." He takes a deep breath. "...if you're available this weekend? Ashley and I will going have a little get together. She said to invite you."

"I'll tell you later once I arrive. I appreciate the offer, Mr. Johnson."

Ending the call, Edmund crosses his arm and calls his brother. The phone rings for a couple of times before receiving an answer. Damien withdraws a long and painful sigh. "Edmund, we both know you shouldn't calling, so do prey tell why are you ringing me at this hour?" His gloved hand pinches the bridge of his nose. "Well?"

"That's exactly why I called. It's _noon_." The blond hears his brother huff, making him roll his eyes. Edmund isn't the type to check up on his doings.

"It's fine. I'm fine. Would you now drop the call?"

"Yes, but -"

"It's that Dad?" Pacifica jumps as she approaches her uncle. Her blue orbs glimmer with excitement. Before either of the adult can disagree, she asks to hand over the phone. Damien curses before hearing his daughter's voice. "Hi dad! How's work?"

Damien glances over his shoulder to check on his alleged victim. The young boy is hanging his head, motionless. He thought, ' _I guess it's okay for me to talk to her,'_ before proceeding with the conversation. He didn't know that green orbs are watching his every move. 

Kenneth Trey is the remaining of three that trespassed in Damien's territory a few nights ago. He's definite about that as the corpses of his friend and girlfriend hangs above his head. Stab wounds are evident on Keith's chest while Delilah's mouth still bubbles. Their lifeless eyes looms over his bruised and tied up body, watching and waiting for him to join them.

' _No._ ' He refuses to fall victim in the hands of someone so twisted. He admits, they were wrong for trespassing but they didn't deserve any of this trouble. They just wanted to feed their curiosity but as the saying goes: 'curiosity kills the cat.' The question is: why is he still alive?

"You know the answer to that." He remembers Damien's intimidating tone as he asked the same question. He's right. He does know the answer. Keith ran his mouth and offended him. Delilah had bad blood with the man. Him? He's the stepson of Flora Trey.

"Well, that was quite a distracting." Kenneth hears the blond scoffs and watches him tucks his phone inside his pocket. His green orbs widen as his assaulter approaches him. "I'm sorry about that, it's quite unprofessional." He muses. "Now, where were we?"

"Ah yes." A sharp stinging pain hits his scalp as the blond tugs his hair in a forceful manner. "How's your stepmother?" He adds. "I'm assuming you'd answer more than just 'I don't know' this time."

"I really don't know," He admits. "I barely see her, plus she hates my sister and I."

"I know, but does she really?" Again, he asks. No response. Taking a step back, he swings his fist against the younger male's face. "She won't get upset if you somehow ended up dead?"

"N-No." He smirks.

"I see. How about your father then?" Damien throws another punch. "I'm sure his only son would be his pride and joy."

" _Wrong._ " Kenneth spits blood on the ground. A sad and twisted smile is plastered on his face as he looks up at the man in front of him. "They'd be happy to know that I'm gone."

Suddenly, a sharp gasp escapes his lips as his back lands on the cold hard ground. His chest aches as he received a rough kick on the said area. Black spots dances in his field of vision as he feels his world spins. He groans. 

"What am I going to do to you?" He hears Damien's frustrated tone. "I would've killed you already if you haven't been an important asset."

"Well, I'm not." The younger male coughs up blood. "My sister will be the only one affected by your scheme."

"Your sister?" Chills runs down his spine as he hears the man's curious tone. "You mean, Sabrina, yes?"

In an instant, fear washes over him. "Don't you dare touch her! I'll give you everything. I'll tell you everything!"

"That depends. How useful will your words be?" A low chuckle escapes Damien's lips. His hazel eyes glimmer with delight as he witness his victim fold and beg. His research on his family background is paying off. This is a great step for him and his revenge on Flora.

Taking a few steps back, he takes out Delilah's camera in his bag. He switches it open and takes a picture. "I'm not a fan of cameras, to be honest." He looks down and checks the picture. Again, he snaps a picture of his victim. "They're evidence holders. A lot of crimes were solved easier with these things." He turns the camera around and shows Kenneth his current state. "But the thing is, these photos can also be a way to blackmail someone. What do you think? Would your sister like it if I send her these pictures."

" _Fuck you._ " The brunet growls. "Touch her and I -"

Damien didn't hesitate to pull out a gun and shoot him. The bullet pierces through his skull, killing him in an instant. "What a mess." He comments before tucking the gun back in his pocket. He barely uses a gun as he finds it messy and inappropriate. Today is an exemption. He gained nothing with his victim and his uselessness is frustrating him. He wanted the boy to die in an instant. No more talk. No more chances.

"I'll just get my answers elsewhere." He sighs before placing the camera back on his bag. Giving his brother a call, he tells him that he's going home. He'll give [Name] the justice she deserves soon. He swears on that.


	22. Chapter XVIII: Tell

**Journal Entry # 18 - Year 1**

_I still can't wrap my head over the news that Edmund told me. I can't believe that after all these years, the man I despised the most has passed away. Rest in peace, Papa. We never wanted to be with you ever since. You are a ruthless father and a useless grandfather. I hate you. Your death means nothing to me and it brings me nothing but pure joy._

_It's odd, though. When I told [Name] and Kailey the news, they fall silent and told their condolences. What for? I'm happy. I'm free. The monster who raised me is long gone. Why don't we just celebrate?_

_I understand that death shouldn't be taken lightly, but this is a different matter. I wanted celebrate this day with [Name] but something came up. As I was preparing the simple dinner date for us, my brother showed up. His face is filled with gloom. He looks weak._

_"You need to go home, Damien." He announced. " **Now."**_

_***_

Ashley and [Name] are buying groceries. The brunette plans on making dinner at Todd and Neil's apartment as a way of thanking them. The said couple offered them a place to stay in rather than having them book a hotel. They used to live in a studio apartment before their tour but they had it rented out. They weren't able to give a prior notice to the tenant as their visit to Nockfell is an unplanned one.

They're supposed to travel straight to the next town and rest there but they asked their management to drop by. They didn't mind as Nockfell is part of the route and is only an hour away from their next tour. So, they packed their bags and drove off to Sal's apartment the next day.

"This is nice." Ashley hums as she pushes the shopping cart. Her green orbs gazing at the products to buy. Her best friend is walking beside her. "I miss doing simple things like these. Going out, shopping, enjoying other people's presence, and stuff. It's refreshing to see."

"The tour really tire you, huh?" [Name] asks.

She nods. "We would wake up early, eat breakfast at the hotel we're staying in, and have lunch with clients." She points out the carrots. "Can you place them here? Thanks. Then... we'd walk around at galleries, get interviews, and go to dinner parties. On our free days though, we would walk around and enjoy the new town or create more paintings to sell."

"It _was_ fun." She adds. "But the simple life in Nockfell is so much better. I enjoy those carefree times where all of us would just hang out at Kailey's and talk about how shitty our jobs are."

"They were good times." A small, genuine smile forms on [Name]'s lips. She has a lot of good memories in this town despite everything bad that happened. She admits, she forgot to look back on those simple days. Where ups and downs co-exist and she can handle everything thrown at her. She misses those times too...but she misses her old self as well.

"They are. It's fun talking about those silly things. I even remember you cursing the shit out of your boss. What's her name again?"

"Flora." The name leaves a bitter taste to her mouth. Without hesitating, she [Name] confesses. "I got suspended."

A loud crash echoes around the market as her pregnant friend throws the cabbage in her hand against their cart. With a loud voice, she shrieks. "What?!"

"Ash! Calm down." She panics. Everyone's eyes are on them. "It's fine. I'll explain. Just calm down, okay?"

"If I calm down then you'll tell _every_ detail? No parts left behind?"

"Yes, I will. Let's just finish this then we'll get some nice cup of coffee. Alright?"

Taking a few deep breaths, Ashley nods. They finished their grocery shopping a couple of minutes later, before going to old café they used to eat at - the one where Sal proposed and where Reesé hosted her buffet.

"Welcome back, Miss [Last Name]!" Sabrina greets the pair. "You too, Miss Campbell." 

"Oh hi Sabrina," The brunette greets the younger woman. "You're getting prettier and prettier each day. I'm guessing you like someone?"

A chuckle escape her lips. "I'm not interested in anyone at the moment. Anyway, table for two?"

The two nods before getting escorted to their table. Sabrina lay out their menu. "The buffet was a one-time thing, yesterday. The decors, too. Sorry about that."

"They had a buffet?" Ashley gasps. "Why didn't I come over a day early?"

A chuckle escape [Name]'s lips. "It's fine. We'll just take our usual then add something for yourself too."

"Thank you!" The girl smiles and excuses herself. Ashley looks at her best friend with a knowing look.

"There's something going on." She states. "Buffet? Decors? What's going on?"

"A _lot_." [Name] admits before telling everything. It started with the proposal. She told her about the short possibility of seeing the killer again. It kept her awake for months. Then, she talked about her nightmares and how it all ranged from the events in Hell Fest to Reesé's involvement. She didn't say the singer's name, having no assurance that her best friend knows who Reesé is. Little does the woman know, Ashley knows who she is. 

Taking a deep breath, the [Hair Color]-haired woman continues her story. She told her woes about her boss, investor, and high school best friend. Again, she didn't say any names - except for Flora , who Ashley already knows her identity. She adds, "Then, last but not the least, all these things escalated to me breaking down and taking my pills again. It sucks but I plan on getting some therapy again soon."

"I'm glad that you're taking a step for the better." Ashley can't help but be at awe. Hearing her friend's suffering made her heartache but her strong will is astounding. If she were to experience what [Name] is experiencing, she would've given up. "Does Sal know any of this?"

"Some parts are. I left other details out." She bites her lip. "I don't want to meddle with him and my problems, especially when his work is involved."

"But it's a concern." Ashley counters. "You're having some doubts on your high school best friend and her actions. It's fine. Sal will understand. You should tell him."

"I will _most_ definitely not tell him." Flora paces back and forth in her office with her phone in hand. Damien is on the other line, resting inside his car. A mischievous smirk lays on his lips as his hazel orbs gaze at the screen before him. Pictures of Kenneth's body is all over his laptop's screen, ready to be delivered to his stepmother.

"Why not? It was a 'company' decision." He muses. "Don't you think he doesn't deserve to know that you lost your biggest investor?"

"Don't toy with me Holst. We both know you're doing this because of that stupid bitch you're sleeping with." She can't help but slam her hand on the table.

"You're right, Trey. I _am_ doing this for her. You know what else I am doing for her? I'll send it to you through e-mail." Clicking on the ' _send'_ button, he awaits for her reaction. A high-pitched scream resonates through the other line. He chuckles. "You like what you see?"

"You sick son of a bitch, I will-"

"Oh my, did I hit a nerve there? Kenneth told me that you wouldn't care if I send that. I wonder what's triggering you now."

The woman is seething with rage. "I'm not scared of you Holst. You can kill my stepson if you want but I will not let go of my ground. You can even harass his twin sister for all I care. Just don't fuck with me or my husband, got it?"

"Got it." Placing down his phone, he calls out to his brother. "Did you get that, Edmund?"

"Loud and clear." His brother sighs. Eyes squinting at his niece who is watching the television. He's observing if Pacifica can hear him. "I'll withdraw the investment from here on out. I'll address both my withdrawal and your statement to your husband tonight. Fare well, Flora. Don't try to do anything I wouldn't do."

"You sick fucks-!" Damien ends his call with Flora. An amused tone escapes his lips. "Did you clean her e-mails?"

"Cleaned and planted a few things." Edmund huffs. "I've sent someone to clean your mess, as well."

"Alright. I'll bring home some of your favorite dessert. I'm assuming you'd leave as soon as I arrive?"

"Yeah. Hurry up. Pacifica is waiting." As the call ends, the girl in question runs up to him and asks. "Was that Dad? When is he going home?" 

"He's on his way here." He assures. "He's just dropping by to buy a few things for me. Don't worry."

"Oh, alright!" A hint of sadness glimmers on her orbs . "I can't wait for Dad to be home. He said he was busy when I was talking to him so I wasn't able to ask him how he is doing. He must be hungry, too. He left in such a hurry earlier. He didn't have time to eat breakfast."

"Your father is an idiot sometimes." Edmund can't help but scoffs.

"Hey!"

He chuckles and picks her up. "Let's make him lunch. He's probably tired from all the work I made him do."

"He's always busy but he makes time for me. At least, not today." 

With that said, Edmund knew something was wrong. His brother never worked sloppily like this. He would never execute his plan as messy as this. ' _Something is wrong._ ' He thought as his eyes gaze on the beaten up pictures of Kenneth and his friends. ' _The way he harmed his victim isn't as precise as before. Stab wounds that doesn't look accidental, poisoning, and beating up a victim? Ridiculous.'_

 _'He's bothered and frustrated. It's obvious.'_ He pauses. A sudden realization hits him. ' _How did I not notice it? It's all because of Pacifica. She's lost and is looking for a mother figure. My brother and I can't stand for that position nor will Kailey. She needs a new mom.'_

"Damien is getting pressured by Pacifica's wish and he's using it to have the woman he's infatuated with." He scowls as he grasps the situation. A bitter taste lingers on his mouth as he predicts the outcome. "This isn't good. I won't let that mess happen."


	23. Chapter XIX : Insecure

**Journal Entry # 19 — Year 1**

_Everything hurts—my heart, my being, my_ **_face_ ** _. Up until now, as I write this down, I can't fathom what happened. Everything went so fast that my mind went blank. My eyes are still watery from all the crying I've made._

_It's funny, to be honest. I haven't cried like this before. It's weird. I never once shed a tear for my mother during her funeral nor did I bother crying for Reesé's absence. I cried in pure joy when Pacifica was born, but that's a different feeling. What I feel now isn't compared to anything that I've experienced before. It's so strange that even I cant understand it. Is it exhilarating or gruesome? I can't really tell._

_For now, all I can say is that I'm tired. Edmund had picked up my daughter and I and we're heading back home. I can see the worry in my brother's eyes._

**_***_ **

_Bzzt! Bzzt!_

Sal feels his phone vibrating in his pocket. He's singing his first song inside the recording booth for his collaboration with Reesé. Neil is on the other side, listening and making notes with Reesé.

The blue-haired male pauses and raises his hand. "Cut." He fishes his phone out. "It's [Name], she's calling."

Neil nods before stopping the record. He gives his friend a thumbs up to let him know. Sal nods and mouth his thanks. He answers the call. "Hey love, everything okay?"

"Mhm." His fiancée replies. "Ashley and I are done shopping. Are you busy?"

"I was recording when you called but it's fine. I promised to give you two a ride. Can you guys wait for a bit? I'll just ask Neil if we're done."

"We are." Neil chuckles as he leans on the microphone in front of him. His voice slips through the booth's speakers. "I forgot to turn off your mic, Sal. Sorry."

Sal waves it off. "It's fine. So, can I pick up [Name] and Ashley now?"

Reesé's ears perk up as she hears the male agrees. Without thinking at all, she asks, "Can I tag along?"

[Name] tilts her head in confusion upon hearing the singer's request. She feels odd and uncomfortable at the idea but it leaves her no choice as she hears her fiancé agree.

"I'll be there in ten minutes, love. Reesé will join me on the way there. Her hotel is close by so I'll drop her off. Wait for me okay?" He asks. 

"Yeah. We'll wait outside the usual café." She replies before ending the call. A sigh escapes her lips.

"What's on your mind?" Ashley places her hand over her best friend's. They've been talking for an hour now, catching up and all, and she hasn't really been okay.

"Remember my best friend in high school? The one I just told you about." 

She nods.

"Well, she's with Sal right now and you might see her today." The [Hair Color]-haired woman bites her lip, unsure on what to feel. She doesn't know how Ashley would react but a part of her feels that the two shouldn't meet at all. Her guts tell her to.

"Do you not want me to meet her?" She asks in a genuine tone. "We can just get a cab if you're uncomfortable."

"It's fine." [Name] scratches the back of her head. " I just feel awkward since I just told you my worries about her - our past and how I feel about meeting her again, all that - and you might think lesser of her."

The statement is partially true. Again, there's something about Reesé that she feels out of her norm. She feels like she's not Reesé at all, to be honest, and she doesn't trust that one bit. This is the reason why she wants to keep a safe distance with the woman, alongside everyone who is close to her. It's feels like her life is inside this little safe bubble that she wants to protect and maintain, while Reesé would tear it apart. It's like what happened years ago... but with Ashley.

' _No._ ' [Name] shakes her head. ' _Bad thoughts. Those are bad thoughts. I need to get rid of them.'_

 _'You're right. They are bad. You know what else is bad?'_ The voice in her head pipes in. ' _Insecurities._ '

Chills shiver down her spine as she realizes what her problem _really_ was. 

' _You it now, don't you? You're acting up like this because another person - a woman, to be more specific - entered your life and Sal's. Not only is she a previous friend you_ **used** _to know but also someone who will be around your fianc_ _é.'_ The voice adds. ' _Reesé is the epitome of your problems. Your old concept of her contradicts with who she is now, which makes you think what kind of person she really is. Is she a friend? A foe? You can't tell because you don't know her anymore.'_

 _'She's like the killer in Hell Fest; no one sees her as a threat except you. Her existence brings you nausea and anxiety. You feel like she's always there, lurking and waiting for you to be vulnerable. You think she will attack you once your defenses fall and everyone around you won't believe on what's going on. That or maybe you won't bother telling them what's going on until it's all too late.'_ [Name] whimpers as the voice berates her. Every word feels like a knife piercing through her heart. Her breathing starts to quicken as a tightening feeling surrounds chest. She closes her eyes shut.

' _This can't be happening_. ' She curses under breath.' _I need to calm down and_ —'

A tight hold on her arm causes her to snap out of her senses. Her [Eye Color] orbs widens in shock as she stares at her friend. Ashley gazes at her with worry. "[Name], are you okay? You're having a panic attack. Let's go sit inside and—"

Without any warning, the woman in question bursts into tears. "A-Ashley..."

"Hush now. It's fine." The brunette pulls [Name] into a tight hug. She knows that her story is far more heartbreaking as she told it to be and it'll take her to her now breaking point.

Ashley gives her friend gentle pats on the back as she sobs onto her shoulder. She could feel [Name]'s tight grip on her top as she clings for comfort. She whispers. "Everything is fine. Don't worry."

"It's not." [Name] sniffles as she pulls apart from the hug. "I haven't been brutally honest."

[Eye Color] orbs meet green ones as she put distance between them. Her shaky hands reaches out to hold her friend's before squeezing them tight. She bites her lower and sighs. "I haven't been fully honest, Ash. To you, to Sal, and to myself. I'm not okay. I don't think I will be okay for a while. I try to pull myself together but things just kept on getting worse and worse each time."

"It doesn't seem obvious but I _really_ feel threatened about everything that's happening to me. I feel like if I mess one thing up it'll affect my relationship with Sal and he'll leave again—maybe this time, for good. I want to tell you how much everything hurts and how small I feel when I face my problems but your weekend stay won't cover it. It goes way back to every single thing in the past that leads me to where I am now. I feel like I've suffered from so many bad things that it's traumatizing. It's scary. " She let out a shaky breath." I want to be okay but I just feel like I can't at the moment. The moment I pick myself up and smile, another small mishap would punch me in the stomach. It sucks, to be honest. "

"I didn't realize it until now...and I'm sorry if I broke down. My mind just went all out and I wasn't able to handle the truth. I didn't face the truth. I don't want to, at least." [Name] let her friend's hand go. A small smile makes its way to her lips.

"It's fine, [Name]. You're doing well now by telling me." Ashley smiles. "I'm glad that you told me this. I know it's tough but you have us. Okay?"

She nods.

"I'll call us a cab, instead." The brunette adds. "Something triggered you and I'm hinting it's your friend. I'll tell Sal and just explain the whole ordeal. Are you okay with that?"

Again, she nods.

As Sal arrive at the café, the two are gone. He takes out his phone out of worry and notices Ashley's message. Reesé notices the male's concern so she peers over his shoulder to check. It was easy for her to do so as she seats at the back. Her red painted lips curl into a smirk as she reads the content of the message.

' _It's perfect!'_ She thought. 'I can make this my advantage.'

Peering outside the car's window, she states the obvious. "Where's [Name]? I thought she was here."

"Something came up." Sal frowns. "I'll just drop you off then then I'll go to her."

"Wait. Did something happen to her? Is she okay?"

"I don't know, to be honest. So, where's your hotel? You told me it's nearby."

A nervous chuckle escapes her lips. "I sort of lied. I actually want to tag along so I can see [Name] again. Sorry about that."

"It's fine. I do need to get to her so if you don't mind, tell me where your hotel is so I can drop you off?" The edge on Sal's tone amuses Reesé. She can see the worry and discomfort right through him base on how he's reacting. Whatever happened to [Name] must've been the worst case he can imagine. She admits, it's making her curious.

"No. I'll accompany you. [Name] must be in a bad shape right now and I want to be there for her." She reaches out and lays her hand on top of Sal's shoulder. "It's fine. Mr. Fisher, let's go. She's waiting."

Without any second thoughts, he drives over to Todd's apartment. His heartbeat quickens at the thought of his fiancée, getting hurt or worse. Ashley didn't say what happened, all she said was [Name] wasn't okay. That could mean a lot of things but he hopes that it's nothing gruesome.

As they arrive at Todd's home, Sal rushes inside, leaving Reesé behind. A scoff escapes her lips as she processes what happened.

"I must say, I didn't expect him to leave me behind like that." She mutters. "He could've at least waited for me to get out or maybe opened the door for me—something out of common courtesy, but no—he didn't. He went straight out of his car and _left_."

She admits, it's interesting but it gives a bitter taste to her mouth. [Name]'s charm is stronger than she thought. People kept on rushing to her aid because of her condition and even reacted to this extent. The interesting part here is her illness. The singer needs to know what it is so she can use it to her advantage.

' _Maybe I'll ask Sal later about that.'_ She thought before exiting the car. ' _Time for my grand entrance.'_

She knocks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> Eyyyy late update but I made sure to make this chapter extra juicy with some drama.
> 
> How are you guys? Are you enjoying the book so far? No? It's fine! Feel free to tell me your thoughts so I can make some adjustments ^^
> 
> The plot is still loose ended up I'm building the problems one by one so it can reach the climax properly. I want to make sure that each and every character would have its own problem and interpretation of this mess. I want them to be obsessed with different things that would all lead them to the peak wherein they'd battle their own demons.
> 
> OOF. I think I just spoiled my own book. Anyway, I hope you're still enjoying this book because there's still a lot to unpack c;
> 
> Stay safe, y'all ❤️


	24. Chapter XX: Protect

**Journal Entry # 20 — Year 1**

_I stared my father's coffin yet I mourn for my aching heart. I'm no longer in Nockfell with Kailey and serving at her diner with [Name]._

_[Name]. Her name gives a bitter taste in my mouth. My face still stings at what happened. I didn't expect her to react like that at all. Alas, I have no choice but to move on. My life is back here now with my family._

_Nockfell will have to wait._

*******

"I'll go get it!" Ashley volunteers as they hear knocking on the front door. Sal and Todd nods as they're preoccupied with taking care of [Name], who is fast asleep on the couch. According to the brunette, she had another attack on their way there.

Sal holds her fiancee's hand as Todd approaches him. The ginger-haired male offers him a wet cloth. "Here. Wipe her face so her body can cool down a bit."

"Is she okay?" Sal asks as he follows his friend's order. He gently pats the cloth on [Name]'s calm face. Her eyebrows twitches, making the male hope for her consciousness. Alas, she shifts and falls into a deeper sleep.

"Let her rest. Her body needs to recover. " His friend nudges him to stand up. "Let's go make dinner. She would love it if she wakes up with something to eat."

Nodding, the two heads toward the kitchen without noticing the confused brunette standing by the door. She tilts her head as she scans the woman in front of her. "Reesé?"

"Ashley?" The singer asks, mimicking the woman's confusion. She wasn't expecting to meet an acquaintance at the moment. "What are you doing here, sweetheart? I thought you and Larry are on tour?"

"We still are." Ashley replies. "We just dropped by to visit our hometown. I didn't know you're here too. What made you visit?"

"My manager booked me here. I have a contract with a local singer—"

"I mean," She pauses. "What are you doing _her_ e."

Reesé stares at her for a while, thinking of what she meant. Once she realizes, she giggles. "Oh, you mean _her_ e at [Name]'s house. Well, you see, Sal and I rushed over here to check on [Name]. I heard something wrong happened to her."

"You're with Sal?" The question hangs onto Ashley's mouth as she asks. Her brows furrow in deep thought as she tries to process it.

Reesé raises a brow. "I'm collaborating with him, sweetheart. Nothing more, nothing less. I couldn't do that to my poor [Name]."

"How do you know [Name], to be exact?"

"She's a friend of mine from high school." She chirps, clapping her hands together. In an instant, something clicked in Ashley's head. A sudden realization dawns over her, making her mouth open agape.

"Do you know her too? Considering that you're inside her house." Reesé adds. She bats her eyes in innocence but her voice laces with venom.

Ashley continues to stare at the woman as the dots start to connect. The woman who [Name] is referring to as an old friend, the source of her anxiety and worries, and the very person she can't feel comfortable around with is _Reesé_. She's the same person who is collaborating with Sal, that makes her impossible for [Name] to confront.

Things are clearer now; she understands what her best friend meant about not being truly honest to herself and everyone else. She knows that [Name] couldn't confront the person before her even if she was given the chance. Instead, she would hide it away and keep it to herself like what she had done in Hell Fest. She won't address the problem to avoid conflicts, even if it kills her—which almost _did_ kill her. The thought itself is an alarming one and the brunette knows what to do. She looks at Reesé with a hardened look and decided—she needs to protect her best friend.

"Hello? Earth to Ashley? Are you there sweetheart?" The singer waves her hand.

"Oh sorry." Ashley snaps out of her trance. "What are we talking about?"

"How do you know Sal or [Name]?" She asks again, hoping to gain information on either of the two. In all honesty, she didn't expect the brunette to be related to either of them.

Reesé met the Ashley, alongside with Larry, during the couple's gallery tour. She had ordered a few pieces of paintings and had dinner with them too. It was a short and minimal interaction but she remembered them very well. Something about the couple stood out and maybe, this is the reason why. They're connected to [Name].

"They're my best friends." Ashley's tone is firm. "Also, this isn't [Name]'s house to begin with so I don't get why you're here."

"Like I said, I was with Sal when something came up. We're both worried so we went straight here." She chuckles, hiding the growing snarl inside her. "Anyway, I'm just waiting for you to let me in so I can see my best friend. I'm really worried about her."

At this moment, the two are now on there ground, glaring at each other. Their defenses heighten, knowing well that they're onto each other. They both smile.

"Hey Ash, where did you put the—oh." Sal taps the brunette on the shoulder but pauses at the sight of the blonde. "Reesé. I forgot to invite you in."

"It's fine, Mister Fisher. Is [Name] okay? Can I see her?" The singer is persistent which makes Ashley frowns.

Before she can comment, the male replies. "Sorry, she really needs some rest right now." He glances at Ashley. "Hey, can you help Todd at the kitchen? I'll just give Miss Claire a ride to her hotel."

"Will do." The brunette nods. "Good night Reesé." She waves good-bye to the singer as she enters the house. The tone on her voice laces with warning and Reesé doesn't like it one bit.

"You know each other?" Sal can't help but ask.

"Long story." Reesé groans. "Let's go back. I'm tired."

Nodding, the male follows the singer back into his car. He gives her a surprised look as she sits at the passenger's side. She notes it. "Something wrong Mister Fisher?"

"Nothing." He replies before buckling his seat. "Let's go?"

"Mhm." Reesé hums as they drive off. She leans against the window for her to rest on. She feels defeated after her talk with Ashley and it frustrates her.

' _My plan could be ruined because of that stupid brunette_!' She frowns. ' _If only there's something I can use as advantage...'_

Right as she ponders about her plan, Sal speaks up. "I'm sorry I left you behind. I was so worried about [Name] that I acted unprofessionally. Sorry about that Miss Claire."

A sudden idea pops in her head as she looks over at the apologetic male. She smiles. "I've told you before Mister Fisher, call me Reesé."

"Only if you forgive me about what I did today."

"Okay then, you're forgiven."

"Thank you for understanding, _Reesé_."

A flustering feeling erupts in the singer's chest as she hears him call her name. A blush makes it way on her cheeks and she hides it immediately.

 _'I didn't know he'll have this effect on me.'_ She huffs, leaning further against the glass window. A hum escapes her lips as her eyes flutter close. Somehow, she doesn't feel drained anymore. '... _But it feels nice._ '

[Name]'s eyes open in a slow manner as she start to gain consciousness. Her vision is pitch black but she can hear Ashley's voice. She sounds stressed. "Let's just discuss this when Sal gets back."

"Are you sure?" Todd asks. "Shouldn't he and [Name] be the one discussing those issues?"

' _Issues? What issues_?' [Name] can't help but ask. She wants to speak out her concern but no words escape her lips. She whimpers. "A-Ash..."

"[Name]!" The brunette gasps before rushing to her friend's side. Her hands immediately grasping her friend's. "How are you feeling? Are you okay?"

"I-" Her voice is raspy. "W-Water."

"Okay, wait. I'll get her some." [Name] nods as she hears Todd's gentle voice. She then feels someone lifting her up into a sitting position."Here, drink up."

The cold and refreshing drink gushes down the woman's throat, waking up her senses. She blinks a few times as her vision clears. Her throat is no longer dry. The sight of Todd's apartment welcomes her, along with her two friends watching over her.

"You feeling alright?" Todd is kneeling in front of her, holding the glass of water. "Do you feel okay?"

"I'm fine." [Name] replies. "How long was I out?"

"Around half an hour or so," Ashley sighs as she sits next to her friend. "You really made me worry. You went all out crying, blurting out things and confessing. I didn't understand it at all, to be honest."

"Oh..." She hangs her head in shame. The voice in her head got the best of her and she ended up breaking down again. A sigh escapes her lips before her hand is enveloped by her best friend's.

"Don't worry about it, okay? I get it now." The brunette assures. "Reesé isn't really someone you can talk about anything, at the moment, huh?"

The [Hair Color] - haired woman stares at her in shock. ' _How did she know?'_

As if Ashley can hear her thoughts, she adds. "I know her—well, _ish_. I met her during our tour. I didn't know she was here though, or that she's the one you're referring to. I was able to connect the dots when she arrived with Sal and told me that she wants to see you. I didn't let her, though. I feel like you needed some time alone. "

" Thank you, Ash, but..."

" _Shush_. You and I both know that her presence affected you. What happened in the past with her must've been messy, huh?"

"It's nothing big. I just feel like she's not the same person anymore." [Name] confesses.

Todd nods. "We get that but shouldn't Sal know these things? He's very worried, y'know."

"Sal might take it the wrong way."

"Why would he?" He raises his brow. "You two both know how things would end up if you kept it from him."

"I don't know..." [Name] finally gives up. Her shoulder falls as she clasps her hands. She wants to tell her fiancé everything but she feels like it'll only burden him. She knows that Sal would talk to Reesé about the matter or make ways to avoid their interactions. It could lead to him canceling his contract and stop his dream. The thought breaks her heart.

"I just want to protect him." She confesses. "If I tell him my problems, he would do his best to avoid them. It could cost him his dream—and I don't want that. If I confront Reesé, it could affect their relationship. She might cancel the contract because of my unprofessionalism. Plus, I don't think I'm comfortable with her around me. She feels so different. It's like she's not the friend I remembered having  
She makes me feel so small and insecure. I feel cornered and powerless around her. It's like having the serial killer in Hell Fest around me, all over again. "

" I feel _threatened—_ Jealous! "She adds. "My feelings are all over the place and all these mess isn't helping either. I don't think Sal would understand if I say all these things..."

"But I do." Silence fills the air as everyone's gaze land on the blue-haired by the door. His eyes are wide with hurt as he stares at his fiancée.

"Sal..." [Name] looks down and hangs her head. Her fingers fumble in nervousness.

"Don't worry, love." He kneels in front of his fiancée and lifts her head. "I understand. Alright? You don't need to hide these things from me."

"But—"

He presses his forehead against hers. "You did those things to protect us so let me do the same." 


	25. Chapter XXI: Deal

**Journal Entry # 21 - Year 2**

_It's_ _been three months since I've been to Nockfell. I've been busy working at the company that I was unable to give Kailey a visit. Today is an exemption._

_After hours of travel, my family and I celebrated Pacifica's first birthday at Kailey's apartment. It was a simple get together but it was worth it. Pacifica won't stop smiling since we arrived. Although, when we're about to head home, she mumbles her name."[Name]?"_

_I shrugged it off but I know that deep inside, I long for her too. I'm thinking about her until now as I jolt my thoughts down. I miss her...but I can't have her. Not yet._

***

In the business industry, connections are very important. For your company to grow, you need to know the people you work with, attend important events, and get along with those with a higher power.

This practice is common and taught at an early age by those families whose lineage holds an important role in the industry-Edmund Holst is no exemption. Ever since he was a child, he had met the biggest and most important people in their industry. One of them is the very man he's dining with, Harold Trey.

"I'm glad you're able to come at short notice. " Edmund states as motions for a waiter come near. "I already ordered our appetizers and wine. Would you like to do the honors for picking our main dish?"

The man in his late forties chuckles. "Go ahead, I would like to taste something new."

The younger male nods as the waiter greet them. "Welcome to Fancy Dining, I will be your server for tonight. Are you ready to order?"

"Yes." Edmund closes the menu and places it on the table. His hazel eyes piercing through Harold's green ones. "I would like to have both the best and worse meal your restaurant can offer."

"Come again, sir?" The waiter can't help but ask again.

"I would like to have the chef's recommendation for _my_ meal, and whatever is in your trash bin for _his_." He smirks as his chin rests on the palm of his hand and props his elbows. " That'll be all. You're excused."

The waitress stares at them, dumbfounded. He doesn't know if he should take the order seriously or not. Either way, he excuses himself from the pair. As he vanishes from sight, Harold clenches his hand into a fist. "What is the meaning of this, Holst?" He hisses.

"I'm playing the game, _Trey_." Edmund looks at him like he's a clueless child. "It's what you taught me, didn't you?"

"Play the game right and you'll get what you want. Use your pieces wisely or you'll lose everything you've worked for." He adds, quoting the man in front of him. "This is what you told me on my 7th birthday as you gave me a fountain pen. Alongside that gift is a letter, written in cursive, vowing that my family will always be beneath you."

"And I am correct." The elder man boasts. "Look at your family now—it's a mess."

" _You_ made it a mess."

"Do pray tell." Harold muses. His anger subsidies as he watches the younger male frown. ' _He looks like a child having a tantrum—how amusing.'_

"Exactly 17 years ago, my mother died in a tragic accident. She was found dead in our manor, bloodied and stabbed on the chest." Edmund scowls as he reminisces the memory. "In her hand was a picture of yours. Written behind it is a confession of your affairs with her. It states that you've always wanted her as your wife but my bastard father got to her first."

"I don't see anything wrong there. They're nothing but facts. I was the one set to marry her but your father paid a heavy price to have her. What happened between us is no longer anyone's concern, and her death isn't my business anymore."

"Actually, her death _is_ your business. As I recall, the night before her death, you had a heated argument with her. You wanted her to abort the child she was carrying because it was yours."

Harold's eyes widen. "How did you know?"

"I was there." Edmund leans back and pinches the bridge of his nose. "I heard each and every word that escaped your foul mouth."

"I didn't kill her." He scowls.

"I _know_." Taking a deep breath, the younger male looks at him dead on the eye. "I did."

"Wha-"

"Mother always told me to do everything I can to protect my family, no matter what it takes. It's a piece of advice I held very close to my heart. That's why when I heard your conversation with her, I _knew_ what I had to do. I did what I did and I'm putting it on you. " Edmund pulls out something from his pocket. The elder male gasps at the item placed in front of him." This is the very pen you gave to me. It still has mother's blood."

Harold snarls." You bastard—"

"I'm not yet finished." He raises his hand, making the elder male halt. " This is the weapon I used to kill my mother. Now, how does this concern you? Why am I telling you all this?"

" Because it's all your fault. If you managed to control yourself, things wouldn't end this way." He adds." Far-fetched? Well, how about I tell you what's happening now. Once your _food_ arrives, you will eat it without any hesitation. If you do, I'll consider reinvesting in your failing company. If you don't, you can tell your wife to look for another rich man to marry because your career will be over. "

Edmund picks up the pen." I will submit this evidence and make sure that it'll end up as if you're the one who used it. If you accuse me, who was an innocent child at the time, then feel free to waste your efforts. Do we have a deal? "

" Why are you doing this?" Harold looks pale and weak. " What have I done to you?!"

"I'm not doing this because of what you did to my mother. I'm doing this because of what your wife did to my brother. You see, Flora likes to be in control. She wants to have everyone beneath her understand that she's in power. To her bad luck, she messed with the wrong employee. My brother seems to be very fond of that employee and now, he's fuming that your wife had suspended her. He confronted Flora but sad to say, your wife placed you onto this spot." Edmund smirks. "You were unable to control one of your chess pieces and I'm making you responsible for all of it."

"You're insane!" Harold stands up and slams his fist on the table. "You should've controlled your good for nothing brother. He shouldn't be sleeping with my employees."

"I know, but that's not how to play the game isn't it?" Edmund also stands up, fixing his suit. "We play in order to win. We act in order to let our rivals fall. Since you're already making a scene, I'm assuming that our deal is off. Feel free to make a mess in this establishment. I had it rented the whole night. Good night, Harold."

Without saying another word, the dark-haired male walks away. His hands shake with unease as he didn't expect to talk about his past. ' _At least my job is done._ ' He notes. ' _Now, to deal with my brother...'_

A shiver runs down Reesé's spine as the cold, bitter taste of the beer reaches her tongue. She arrived in her hotel room a few minutes ago and is now relaxing by the bathtub with a beer in hand. Something is bugging her since her arrival and she can't pinpoint what it was. She considered the thought of being in Nockfell or maybe [Name]'s presence but she knew it's not what she's looking for.

She did her research; when she received Neil's e-mail, she looked up on who he was, who is he working for, and what is he after. She found nothing suspicious about him or the e-mail in particular, but there were three things that caught her attention: Nockfell, Hell Fest, and Sal Fisher. Those three keywords seem to intertwine and connect in every article she skimmed through, making her more and more curious. Soon enough, she had read every bit of article that she can find until she knew bits and pieces of who the man is.

"Sal Fisher..." Reesé hums, unable to contain the smile on her face. "You left your tragic childhood in New Jersey and lived your new life here in Nockfell. You're great friends with Ashley, Larry, Neil, and assumingly Todd —who's the owner of the house you're staying at. You're an outstanding musician and excellent songwriter, which helped you out in proposing to [Name], your childhood friend."

"She also is a friend of mine in high school." She adds as she presses the tip of the bottle on her lips. "She's charming and all, but to be honest, she's very dull and boring. She would avoid parties, hide in the library, or go straight home and do whatever she wants to do. I don't get why people like her that much. She even dragged a killer into an amusement park and had a few people killed. She's total bad luck. "

She murmurs before gulping down the remaining liquid in her bottle." I don't get why people love her so much. Why do you love her so much? "

The question hangs in silence as she receives no answer. Reesé chuckles at her silly attempt knowing well what will happen. She places down the now empty bottle and dips her whole body into the cold, bubbly water. Her eyes flutter close as she allows herself to relax. Her mind comes to complete ease.

Minutes pass by and the singer rises from her bath with a gasp. Her mind feels clearer now and her questions seem to have answers. Without any thought, she exits the bathtub and wraps her body with a robe. Her body rushes towards her pouch which contains Sal's files. She pulls out his contract and smiles. This is it. The very answer to all of her questions. The reason to why she accepted such a high-risk collaboration is in her hands. It's all because of _him—_ Mr. Sal Fisher.

' _Why? Why did I do that?'_ She used to ask herself. ' _I have a terrible experience in Nockfell. The Holst Brothers would come after me if they found out that I'm here. So, why? "_

"It's all because I like him." Reesé mumbles with a hint of surprise. "I like him to the extent that I went over here to collaborate with him despite risking my reputation with the Holst. I'm in Nockfell because this is his hometown and I want to get to know him more. I want to know what happened in Hell Fest, in his childhood, in his bitter moments with [Name]... "

"It was never about my career or my problems with [Name]. It's all about him. " She hums as she pulls Sal's contract close to her chest. "I have his contract as leverage. [Name] can't fight back if I have Sal in control. The Holst Brothers can do whatever they want to ruin me but with Sal, I can rebuild everything."

***

_I drew Edmund._

_Follow me in my twitter/insta :_ _atetiffdoesart_

__


	26. Chapter XXII: Emotions

**Journal Entry# 22 - Year 2**

_After visiting Nockfell, I find myself wanting to go back there again. I don't have any particular reason as to why- I just do. It's a longing feeling I can't seem to let go of._

_Pacifica seems to be suffering the same situation; she kept on insisting to see Kailey and [Name], and would sulk for days if I tell her 'no'. She even tried persuading Edmund. No luck there._

***

It's midnight. Sal and [Name] just arrived on their apartment after having dinner at Todd's place. Neil and Larry arrived half an hour after Sal's arrival, and all of them decided to catch up with one another. Larry and Ashley declared the pregnancy-which made Todd cry-, and [Name] finally opened up her concerns with Reesé. Everyone looked at her with worry as she tells every single detail that affected her. They knew that she has been through a lot and the current issue isn't helping at all. Neil apologized for his ignorance and offered to change the deal with the singer but [Name] refused.

"Are you sure you're okay, love?" Sal asks as he hugs [Name] from behind. "You can be honest with me. I promise I won't do anything rash."

"I'm okay, Sal," She replies with a hum. "You don't have to worry about anything. I won't hide these things from you anymore."

"I'm glad." He tighten his wrap around her and plants a 'kiss' on her cheek, making her giggle.

[Name] turns around to face him and presses her forehead against the prosthetic's. Her fingers glide across his mask as she stares in his eyes. A soft and gentle smile forms in her lips before she leans in for a kiss. "I love you, Sal."

"I love you too, [Name]." Sal chuckles as he unbuckle his mask and removes it to kiss her. His soft lips press against hers, making her smile. Their kiss lasted for a few moments before she takes a step back.

"Let's go to sleep. I'm tired." She says. Her fiancé nods before giving her another kiss.

Without any warning, Sal scoops her up into a bridal and carries her to their room. He gently places her on their bed before looming over her. He gives her a kiss on the nose then to her lips. Their kiss starts off as a slow, gentle manner, as if he's asking for permission. "Can we...?"

He looks up at her with worry. "I know this isn't the perfect time to do this but..." He takes a deep breath. "After knowing your problems, it makes me feel closer to you. I finally understand what's going through your head and that makes me feel happy."

"Oh, Sal." A smile spreads on [Name]'s lips as her arms stretches out and snakes around her fiancé's neck. She pulls him in for another, much more passionate kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Sal replies before sinking his face on her crook of her neck. His lips nibble and bites as his hands roam her body as if it's their first time. He touch, caress, and fondle until [Name]'s soft moans reaches his ears. He stops and gazes. The woman he loves lay beneath him, almost bare from the undressing he had done. Her breathing is quick as her body trembles against his touch. A sense of astonishment and belonging lingers inside him as he presses his forehead against hers. Somehow, after hearing her problems, he feels greedy.

' _I should be the first person to know her problems.'_ A nagging thought bugs him. ' _She's mine. She should confess her problems to me. She should express her woes to me.'_

 _'Only to me.'_ The thought fades away as the couple melts into each other's arms. They kiss, caress, and satisfy each other with their heated touch as pants and grunts linger in the air.

[Name] gasps as her hand grips onto their sheets as Sal moves in a deep and passionate way. He moves hungrily, holding her body and claiming her with marks on her neck. Sal pants as [Name]'s name slips off of his lips. "You're mine, right, [Name]?"

"[Name]..." Damien murmurs as he slumps against his couch. A beer lays on his hand as two empty bottles rest on his feet. He sighs in defeat. "Pacifica's birthday is a few months away. If I can't have her by then..."

He curses. "My strategy is getting me nowhere. Flora Trey needs to pay for all this!"

"Don't worry, she's going to get what she deserve." Edmund speaks up, startling his younger brother. He didn't knock or showed signs of his presence. He just emerged from the dark corner of his home with displeasure in his eyes.

" _Edmund_." Damien straightens his body in surprise. His hazel orbs trailing after his brother. "What are you doing here?"

The elder male snatches the beer from him and gulps the remaining content. "I'm here to tell _you_ that you're getting sloppy."

"What?"

"You're applying too much pressure on the idea of giving Pacifica a mother on her birthday." He adds. "It's making your work sloppy. You've killed people out of frustration; Keith and Delilah wasn't part of your plan, and I doubt you had Kenneth in your grasp because you wanted it to. They were stupid kids who you could've left off easily but _no,_ you decided to make a mess out of it."

"Delilah did me wrong and Kenneth was an asset." Damien counters, standing on his feet.

"They went to your house out of sheer curiosity. It was tough luck that Flora's stepson was one of those kids. That doesn't change the fact that you killed one of them in your own household and had the other two placed in our warehouses."

"I don't get you." He crosses his arm. "You've barged in here to scold me. You didn't wait for tomorrow nor give prior notice. Something is clearly bothering you and you're pinning it on me."

"It's because—!" Edmund throws the bottle on the floor and it shatters. His hands tremble at the act. Damien notices this and asks his brother to take a seat. The elder obliges as the younger offers him a glass of water.

"Take these. I'll clean up the shards." Damien watches his brother oblige, making him sigh. "You look so shaken up. I'm assuming it has something to do with mother?"

Edmund nods. "Harold and I talked. I assured that [Name] would be back to work again, just like you wanted. It wasn't easy to get through him, knowing that he cares so little about his family. I had to bring up our mother to have him agree."

"I..." He holds a tight on the glass. The younger male takes it off his hand before he can shatter it. "I held the pen, Damien. I saw _her_ blood. It's still on the pen's tip. It's horrifying. The memories feel so fresh and—"

"It doesn't matter." Damien hisses.

"What?"

"The pen doesn't matter and so is her blood because as far as anyone is concerned, mother died and no evidence was found. Papa cleaned it up before he can pinpoint which of his children stabbed his wife. As far as he's concerned, it was me who gave the first blow. "

"I was the one who finished it," Edmund replies, earning a nod from his brother. Damien then reaches out to him, only to ask for the pen.

"I'll keep it. I can't have you breaking down again, especially on a critical time as this." He says as the elder male gives the pen. "Now, you should get some rest and scold me properly tomorrow. I'll be in your office, early morning. Can I expect that of you?"

Edmund nods. Damien adds. "Good. You can sleep in the guest room for tonight. I don't want you having trouble with getting home."

"Thank you." The elder male gives his brother an appreciative nod before heading towards the guest room. He glances over his shoulder before opening the door. "By the way, I meant what I said. You're breaking under pressure and it's not good. It'll cost us sooner or later. Be cautious."

"I know. Good night, Edmund." Damien greets as his brother vanishes into the room. His gaze lands on the weapon in his hand and the source of Edmund's trauma—Harold's fountain pen.

' _I need to hide this.'_ He thought. _'I can't afford to see Edmund break down like this. It'll ruin the foundation of my plan.'_

He pauses, a chuckle escapes his lips. "My plan? Who am I kidding? Edmund is right. I don't have a plan and I'm acting harshly. I need to rethink my steps so I can assure my goal."

"For now..." He let out a yawn. "I need to rest. [Name] and I shall meet again on Monday. I need to be prepared by then."


	27. Chapter XXIII: Pressure

**Journal Entry# 23 - Year 2**

_At times like this, I find myself both amused and proud of my daughter Pacifica. She just turned one, can speak a few words -- mostly incoherent ones-- was able to make my brother agree to visit Nockfell this weekend._ _It took her a few attempts, as per my brother said, but somehow she managed to pull his strings into an agreement. It's fascinating._

_Edmund on the other hand feels the opposite. He's absolutely horrified on how someone so small, manipulated him into such a situation. He claims it's alarming and that I should watch over her. I agree. Someone with her skills shouldn't be put to waste._

_Who knows? She might lead me back to [Name]._

*******

That morning, soft footfalls resonate through the Holst's household as Edmund joins the father-daughter duo at the kitchen. The two blondes are bonding as they make breakfast. Damien is holding his daughter up as Pacifica gently pours the pancake batter on the pan.

"Good job, sweetheart." Damien praises his daughter as he puts her down. A huge smile is on the girl's lips.

"Let's do this more often, Dad." She muses before her eyes land on the black-haired man approaching them. With a gasp, she rushes over to him and exclaims, "Uncle!"

"Hey there, Pacifica," Edmund greets as he spreads his arms wide to welcome her. Pacifica runs to jump in his embrace. He catches her easily and swings her around. "Good morning, sweetheart."

"Good morning Uncle," She greets back. "You didn't tell me that you're visiting. I would've asked Dad to cook for something more special."

"You hear that, Damien? I'm more important," He muses, earning a fake pained sigh from his younger brother.

"Ouch, sweetheart, you're hurting me." Damien tilts his head back and dramatically acts like he's hurt. Pacifica giggles. 

"Such a drama queen," Edmund comments as he places his niece down. The young girl excuses herself and heads to the living room to watch cartoons. As she does so, he sits down on one of the chairs and watches his brother cook. He sighs. "Go ahead, scold me all you want."

"I won't," Damien states. His eyes are fixated on the food he's cooking. "I know you mean what you said and you're right. I refuse to go into detail knowing our situation at the moment but I don't take any offense to what you did and said. I'm more concerned about your well-being."

"I'll book myself a consultation, if that's what you're saying."

"It's exactly what I'm implying." The blonde faces his brother with a stack of pancakes in his hand. He places it on the tabletop. "I'll be keeping the pen until you're ready to have it again, alright?"

"Don't patronize me, brother. I know what needs to be done." Edmund huffs. "You should know the same, too."

Damien places down the plates and utensils. "I'm reevaluating my plan, just like you want me to do. I'm going to be more cautious about how I act, especially if it concerns her. I won't be doing anything rash or uncalled for, nor will I endanger the company's name. You can count on me on those matters."

"Good because I have something in mind." Damien raises his brow as he waits for his brother to continue. " Are you free today?"

A soft, gentle smile is on [Name]'s lips as she lays her head on Sal's chest, cuddling him as they sit on their couch. The [Hair Color] - haired woman is curled into a ball as she sits in between her fiancé's legs and his arms wrapped around her. His stubbed chin rests on top of her head as his mask rest on her hands.

"What do you want to watch today? We have a few hours to kill before we get ready to visit the apartments." Sal asks as his finger skims the t.v. remote.

"Hm." She looks up at him as she ponders. The sound of the newscaster reaches her ears, making her decide. "Let's just watch the news for now. I want to know what's been happening in Nockfell."

Nodding, Sal raises the television's volume. The newscaster clears his throat before reading his pamphlet. "Good morning, Nockfell!" He greets, dragging the 'o' in 'good' with a cheery tone. "Today's a great day to tell some wonderful news!"

"Our first story this morning is that our local aquarium has welcomed its first penguin family as Skipper's egg hatched! Wow, what an adorable sight." The newscaster muses as the picture of the penguins flash in their screen. [Name]'s eyes glisten at the sight, patting Sal in excitement.

"Let's go to the aquarium next time!" She squeals as the video of the baby penguin plays before her. "Look at the baby, Sal! Isn't it adorable?"

"It is." A soft hum escapes his lips. A smile etch on his face. "Do you know what's more adorable?"

[Name] looks up at him. "What?"

"Our own baby." Sal leans down to kiss her nose. A faint blush powders her cheek. "Do you like that, love?"

"Of course," She replies with satisfaction as the idea of having a family with Sal lingers in her head. ' _I can work from nine to five and Sal can work at home in his personal studio. He and I can change turns in taking care of the kids—he'll watch over them by day and I'll take care of them at night—then by weekends, we can visit their grandparents.'_ She can't help but gush at the thought. But then, a voice pops into her head.

' _That could be the idea, if you're lucky enough to be a functioning adult.'_ The voice in her head mocks. ' _You still haven't fixed yourself and now you want more trouble in your hands. How adorable.'_

 _'You're right_.' She can't help but agree. Her eyes gaze at Sal as she cups his cheek. "We'll have kids when we're ready, right Sal?"

He nods and kisses her forehead. "There's no rush. You and I still needs to face a lot of things and I'm good with that. I just wanted to know if you want a family."

"Of course. I can't wait for little versions of you running around our apartment." [Name] clasp her hands in awe. "Do you think they'll get your unique hair color?"

"Hm, I don't know. I think they'd inherit their mom's strong will, though." Sal chuckles. "They will be strong, independent, and fearless, just like you."

"Stop that you're making me blush—!" She let out a squeak as her fiancé nibbles her ear. His tongue softly grazing her lobe. "Stop that, Sal!"

The blue-haired male only chuckles as he cuddles the woman he loves. He can't help but feel extreme joy and longing for her after last night. After she confessed all her problems, she felt vulnerable and open for him to read. He likes that idea. No. He _loves_ it. It makes him feel how important he is to his fiancée and vice versa. He had always been attached to that feeling—never wanting to let go of the woman he loves and protecting her with all his might. It's all that he ever wanted for her and the very reason why he did what he did in the past. He gave her distance so that she can feel comfortable, he held her tight so she can be safe, and now, he'll do everything to make her happy.

The thought itself causes him to plant a kiss on her lips. "I love you, [Name]."

A hum escapes her lips as their lips in a slow yet sync manner. The act causes butterfly to flutter in her stomach, making her part. "I love you too, Sal."

Another kiss lands on her lips and this time, she didn't move away. [Name] allows her fiancé to express his longing for her and vice versa. It didn't took them long enough to undress and ignore their surrounding as they made love. Their pants and moans overthrows the sound of the newscaster announcing an alarming detail that would've concerned both of them. They didn't see the pictures of the missing teenagers, the mystery of their disappearance, and the particular blonde male who serves to be the last "witness".

Damien's interview plays through their screen. His face is in distraught as he explains his side. "They came by a few nights ago; I was wide awake, finishing my report when I heard them knock in my home. They asked if it was okay for them to shoot a few clips for their vlog, around my area. I agreed as I personally know two of those kids—one was my daughter's babysitter and the other was a colleague's son. They left after half an hour or so. I didn't see them after that. "

His statement is simple yet precise. There's no loophole or gaps that could arise suspicion, and it's enough to give him way to think of his next move. Edmund released the news to the station as a warning shot to both Flora and Reesé, telling them both that they're no longer safe in this town. He made sure to have his men plant a few evidence here and there, and clean his brother's record. Knowing the Holst's power, it was easy for them to control what information flows in their town. No one questions them as they have no power to do so or that their clean record has allowed the citizens to trust the powerful family. Either way, it's bad news for everyone who's intertwined with their goals.

Flora let out a frustrated groan as she heard the news. She knows the police will come knocking on her door soon, to ask around about her step son. She shivers at the thought as she remembers Kenneth's beaten up state. ' _If my guts is right, Kenneth is dead. Damien wouldn't make that interview if he still has him captive.'_

"Shit!" She screams and throws the nearest object she can grab hold of—their family picture. "This is all _her_ fault!"

She curses and throws a fit as her husband watches her. His lips quiver in nervousness, not knowing what move he needs to take. Edmund had backed him up in a corner and Damien took a step forward. If it was a game of chess, they Holst Brothers would already call in a checkmate. Harold grits his teeth. He needs to do something now. He needs to bring back [Name].

A similar thought floats in Damien's mind as he leans back on his chair. He's at Edmund's office now, discussing their next move. "I admit, when you asked me if I'm free today, I didn't expect to have myself interview and exposed to the media before lunch time. I feel like there's more to this day than just that part."

"I wanted to put some pressure on Harold after what happened last night. My therapist would probably scold me for doing so but it's the best option for now. The case is now open for the police to search on and I'll make sure all evidences lead to the Trey's. The interview was necessary, though. I wanted you to be exposed to avoid suspicion. No one would suspect the man who 'volunteered' in an interview. It's a basic tactic you and I have been using, remember? " Edmund replies as his finger taps on his wooden table." That's why you bought your house in the first place. No one would suspect the buyer to be the killer, all along. "

" It's true. Although, Keith Woods was easy to theorize our scheme. It won't take long for others to notice it too."

"As long as we have the upper hand, no suspicion would arise. For now, I want you to pick a nice suit and a simple dress for Pacifica. You and I are going to a party I'm invited to. Larry Johnson sure is helpful in creating opportunities for us." Edmund muses at the reference. Larry has always been a key for them, even back in Hell Fest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***  
> Hey hey hey! I'm getting used to writing again which means more updates and a new potential fanfic to be released 👀
> 
> I'm not sure if everyone was aware but I was inactive for a long period of time because I plan on entering Webtoon's Short Story contest but alas, I failed in meeting the deadline. So, I'm back! Weekly updates will be a thing again, plus some art content on my social media accounts.
> 
> I will be continuing my Webtoon as a side project so if anyone here is curious, I'll link the story once I get it published. Aside from that, I've been super into Haikyuu!! (I arrived at the Fandom wayyyy to late now) and I'm considering if I should publish a one shot compilation or a Tsukishima Kei x reader book. If you guys have any thoughts on that, I would very much appreciate it 💖
> 
> That's all! Love u guys 💖


	28. Chapter XXIV: Apartments

**Journal Entry# 24 — Year 2**

_We just arrived in Nockfell; Kailey welcomed the three of us in open arms as she made us lunch and asked us to stay in her apartment—just like before. Pacifica was having the best time of her life but it didn't take her long to realize something was missing. No. It was someone._

_Kailey said that [Name] left a week after I did. She told her that school was right around the corner so she needs to go back to her hometown. She never said where it was or if she reached her destination safely. All Kailey knows is that she's no longer in town. She even asked [Name]'s friends about her whereabouts or her well-being but they never gave a proper answer._

_No one knows where she is now or how she's doing. She completely cut off Nockfell from her life and moved on._ _That mere fact shakes me to the core_ _._

_***_

[Name] leans against the car's window as her hands fumble on the small gift that's resting on her lap. She and Sal did some last-minute shopping for the expecting couple and they end up getting them something special.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Sal places his hand on top of hers.

"I'm just reminiscing, that's all." [Name] glances and gives a soft smile. "It's been years since I've visited the apartments. I think I've only visited once or twice." She hums. "How's your dad?"

"He's fine. I wasn't able to drop by at most times but he and I would exchanges messages here and there." He replies. His gaze shifts toward the road. "He's really excited about our wedding."

A warm feeling fills her chest at the thought. "It's more or less a few months from now. I still can't believe I'm going to marry you."

"You better believe it." Sal chuckles. His fingers intertwine with hers. "Because I'm not letting you go. No more dumb Sal Fisher whose letting go the woman he loved ever since."

A blush creeps on [Name]'s cheeks. "Sal..."

"I'm serious." He lifts up their intertwined hands and kisses the back of it. "I'll finish my contract as fast as possible so I can spend more time with you before the tour. We can organize our own little wedding and live happily after that."

"I'd love that." [Name] sighs and leans her head on his shoulder. "I can quit my job since Flora doesn't want me there and handle our wedding preparations while you're working. I'll catch you up on our plans whenever you go home and we can work things out on the weekends. Does that sound good?"

"It's perfect." He hums. "You don't need to worry about anything else but our wedding, alright?"

Sal receives a small nod as he feels his fiancée relax. It's something he had been waiting for a while now, knowing well that she's always stressed with work. His lips turn into a thin line as he remembers the sleepless nights [Name] kept pulling off for Flora. The suffering she had gone through to please her supervisor races through his mind and it causes him to curse in his thoughts.

' _My my, what do we have here?'_ A sudden voice in his head causes him to stiffen. It's the same voice that haunted him two years ago in Hell Fest. ' _Getting a little obsessed, aren't we?'_

 _'Ignore the voice, Sal. You're still sane, don't worry_.' The blue-haired male argues, trying to shake off the nagging feeling in the back of his head.

' _Sure you are_.' The voice mocks. ' _It's not like this situation hasn't happened before.'_

Sal scowls. The voice in his head muses at his reaction. ' _Ignore me all you want, Sal, but remember, I'm still a part of you - A part that you can never get rid of because deep inside, this is who you truly are.'_

"Bullshit." He grumbles as his grasp on the steering wheel tightens. [Name] didn't seem to notice his shift of mood as she rests in his shoulder, asleep. Her gentle snores and calm feature cause Sal to snap out of his trance. A sigh of relief escapes his lips. ' _I'm fine as long as I have [Name] by my side—just like it always has been.'_

The voice didn't comment but Sal knows it's amused. After all, when he almost lost her, he almost lost himself. No matter what the situation was, he would crumble into this twisted person he despises to be. That side of him would be forever hidden and hopefully forgotten. No one needs a psychopath unless they encountered another one.

After half an hour of travel, the couple reaches their destination. The sign 'Addison Apartments' greets Sal's gaze as he parks beside it. He gives [Name] a gentle tap on her shoulder to wake her up. "Love, we're here."

A soft yawn escapes her lips as her eyes flutter open. Her [eye color] orbs scan the surroundings as her vision adjusts. "How long was I out?"

"Just half an hour or so. You seem tired during the ride, though." Sal comments.

[Name] throws him a playful look. "Well, as far as I remember, a certain someone decided to tire me out in the middle of the day."

"You enjoyed it, though." He winks before earning a soft punch on his arm. "Ouch!"

The [Hair Color] - haired woman pulls out her tongue in response. Sal chuckles as he watches her leave the car. He follows suit. As they enter the apartment, waves of emotions and memories flood through them, giving them chills.

' _This is the place,'_ [Name] thought as she looks around. ' _The place where_ ** _it_** _all started; the problems, the miscommunications, and the misunderstandings. The root of all my problems.'_

"Hey," Sal calls her out. His hand intertwines with hers as they approach the elevator. He presses the button and waits. "Don't worry, okay love? I know this place isn't ideal at the moment since you're still recovering from a lot of things but we're here to rewrite those memories. Ashley and Larry will be announcing something wonderful, remember?"

She nods. "You're right. Let's go make better memories."

"We can start right now." He muses as the elevator door opens. As they enter, he leans in to give a peck on her lips. His mask is in the way but [Name] could still feel the warmth of their kiss. The corner of her lips curls into a big smile, feeling content with everything that happened so far. She didn't expect Sal to react this sweetly after knowing her woes.

"I like this." [Name] can't help but comment. "I didn't expect things to take a good turn. Thank you, Sal."

"Anything for you, love. Stop worrying, okay?"

"Okay." Her voice oozes with content. A comfortable silence envelopes the couple as the elevator door closes. Soft ' _ting'_ s is heard here and there whenever it reaches another level and on the fourth one, the door opens. The sound of upbeat music greets their ears as they step out. The source of the music is in Room 402, Sal's old apartment.

"Welcome you two!" Ashley greets as the couple enters the room. Everyone they know is already there; Larry and his mother, Lisa are seated by the couch, catching up, with Henry beside the brunette. Todd and Neil is by the small buffet, serving Chug, Maple, and their baby, Soda. Some unfamiliar faces are here and there but no one seems to mind.

"Congratulations, Ash." [Name] pulls her into a short hug before giving their present. "Here's a little something from me and Sal."

"Awe, thank you, [Name], but don't go around telling people yet. I'm saving the announcement for the last part." She winks. "Oh! Go ahead and eat up. I'll need to talk to some of the guests. I'll be back, alright?"

Sal nods and give a small wave as the brunette leaves. "It's pretty crowded today. I'll go get us some food. Do you to wait in my old room?"

"[Name]!" Lisa gasps and calls out. The [Hair Color]-haired woman looks over her shoulder and waves. "Come sit with us, we have so much to tell you!"

"Be right there, Lisa." She replies before facing Sal. "I'll stay with them if that's alright. If the party gets too crowded I'll go straight to your room."

"Okay." He plants a kiss on her forehead. "Be right back, love. I love you."

[Name] smiles. "I love you too, Sal."

As the couple part ways, two pairs of hazel eyes trail after them—Edmund's gaze is on Sal, while Damien is on [Name]'s.

"Edmund, I'm glad you can make it," Ashley greets with a polite smile.

"I don't want to miss up the chance to get to know my two favorite artists," Edmund muses before motions his brother and niece beside him. "By the way, this is my brother, Damien, and his daughter, Pacifica. They're avid fans of your works."

"Oh thank you, it's an honor." She reaches out to shake both of their hands. "Would the three of you want something to snack on?"

"I would like some," Pacifica pipes in, tugging her father's coat. "Is it okay if I get them on my own?"

"Of course, sweetheart. We'll be right here if you need us," Damien replies. A soft smile lays on his lips as she scurries away.

The young girl seems to blend in easily as she had no trouble asking for Todd's assistance in taking some food. Soda even approached her and asked if they could play together. "We can play in Uncle Sal's room if you want. He has tons of games there."

Pacifica tilts her head, curious. "Who's Uncle Sal? I only have Uncle Edmund."

"Oh!" Soda gives a toothy grin and points over to the man in question. "That's him over there."

Pacifica looks over the pointed direction and her eyes widen in surprise. Next to 'Uncle Sal' is [Name]. She gasps. "Miss [Name] is here too?"

Soda nods and grabs the girl's arm. "Let's go ask for their permission." They scurry towards the couple. "Uncle Sal! Uncle Sal!"

The blue-haired male gazes at the two and his mask shifts a little, indicating a smile. "Hello there, Soda. I see you got a new friend."

"Mhm!" She claps with glee. "This is..."

"Pacifica," [Name] gasps in surprise. "Sweetheart, what are you doing here?"

"Hello Miss [Name]! It's nice seeing you again." The blonde girl smiles. "I'm with my dad and uncle. Miss Ashley invited us."

"I didn't know they know each other." She can't help but comment. Her stomach churns at the thought of seeing her investor in a private setting, especially after what happened.

Sal instantly notices the shift in his fiancée's mood. He needs to make a move. "I'm Sal, by the way," He introduces. "I'm Miss [Name]'s fiancé. It's a pleasure meeting you."

Pacifica tilts her head as she hears an unfamiliar word. "Fiancé?"

"Yup. That means I'm going to marry her."

"Marry her?" Somehow, the words can't seem to process inside her head. It's a simple sentence but she can't find herself understanding what it means. All she knows is she feels a small pang in her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***  
> Hey hey hey! It's update time again. I just want to say thanks to everyone who's still supporting this book because, after LOTS of bumps in the road, I'm finally back.
> 
> I'm enjoying what I love to do, again (arts and writing) and that means more production! That's right ✨ I'll be more active ✨
> 
> Weekly updates for Obsession is expected AND drum roll please—
> 
> I've published two new books! One js a Tsukishima Kei x Reader fic, while the other is a Haikyuu one shot compilation. Updates would be put weekly too but no definite date as to when (the one shots will probably be updated in random) but please check it out if you're part of the fandom.
> 
> Aside from that, I will be posting art in my social media accounts (atetiffdoesart in Instagram, Tumblr, and Twitter), so watch out for some canon designs/facts/trivias about them. I also opened my art commissions so if anyone is interested, just check out my accounts ✨
> 
> That's all. Lots of love to y'all 💖


	29. Chapter XXV: Move

**Journal Entry# 25 - Year 2**

_I didn't notice my breakdown up until my brother called me out. My tears subconsciously poured as we drive back our hometown._

_"What is it with you crying whenever you leave Nockfell?" He asked me. Honestly, I have no reason. I just feel pain in leaving behind a town that had so many memories with it._

_"Is it that girl?" Edmund asked again. This time, I knew the answer. Of course, it had something to do with [Name]. She and I parted ways in the most horrendous way possible. The scar on my face is proof of that._

*******

"Mhm!" Sal snakes his arm around his fiancée. "Miss [Name] will soon be Mrs. Fisher."

A smile stretches on [Name]'s lips at the declaration while Pacifica's curl into a frown. The young girl wanted the [Hair Color]-haired woman to be her father's bride and her new mom, not someone else's. She can feel her chest tightening at the thought of her father's breaking heart.

' _He had just started to move on_...' Pacifica thought sadly as she remembers her father's bright smile. _'I need to change this_.'

Noticing the young girl's furrow brows, [Name] places her hand on top of her head. This snaps her out of her trance.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" The woman asks.

Pacifica opens her mouth but hesitates. Her feet shuffles as she weights her thoughts. "N-No, actually. I feel sick." She looks up to the woman. Her blue orbs glimmering with an undecypherable emotion. "Can you look for Dad for me?"

"Sure, sweetheart. Where did you last see him?"

"With Miss Ashley."

Nodding, [Name] offers her hand for the young girl to take. As she do so, they excuse themselves and starts to look for Ashley. It didn't take them long as they see her conversing with someone by the door. Pacifica rushes over to the man who Ashley is talking to. "Uncle!"

"Pacifica." Edmund lifts her up. "Where have you been, sweetheart? Your dad was looking all over for you."

"I was playing with Soda, then bumped to Miss [Name]," Pacifica replies, giving the [Hair Color]-haired woman a wave. [Name] approaches and stands beside Ashley. Edmund smiles and extends his hand to introduce himself. 

"I'm Edmund, Pacifica's uncle." He smiles.

[Name] shakes his hand. "[Name], I used to work for her father."

"Used to?" A sudden voice behind her makes jump in surprise. She looks over her shoulder and to her misfortune, Damien meets her gaze. A confused look is plastered on his face. "Did Flora do anything?"

She waves her hands in disagreement. "No, I just..."

Ashley reaches out to grab her friend's hand and give it a tight squeeze. She knows the gist of what's happening and she doesn't want [Name] to break down again. As she open her mouth to excuse both of them, Larry suddenly calls out for her. "Hey, Mom said she wants to talk to you."

"Oh." The brunette looks at her friend with worry. [Name] returns the look with an assuring one. "I'll leave you three for the meantime. Please excuse me."

As Ashley leave, Damien asks again. "Did something happen?"

"It's nothing, Damien," [Name] replies, her tone a bit on edge. She doesn't feel comfortable talking to him at the moment, knowing well what happened in their office. She was scared with his sudden outburst and his actions caused her suspension. Damien knew this fact and he aims to change his approach. 

" _Look_." He sighs. "I'm sorry for what I did. I shouldn't have dragged you in her office and involved you in our feud like that. I should've handled the situation more professionally. I really dislike improper treatment when it comes to my workers. When I saw what she did, I just snapped. I'm sorry."

"It's fine." [Name] assures without letting her guard down. The fear and powerless feeling she had when he held her is still etched in her mind. That feeling isn't something she can easily forget as it feels too close to home and she doesn't like it one bit. "The suspension was my fault and between you and I —I'm the unprofessional one. I shouldn't be around and investor like you too much. It really gives off the wrong impression. Now, I should get back. Ashley needs my help." 

Before Damien can utter a response, she already left. Edmund saw everything and approaches his brother. "Give her some time."

The blonde nods. "Let's go home."

"I'll go tell Ashley. You two can wait for me in the car." Edmund orders as he gives Pacifica to his brother. The young girl yawns as she wraps her arms around her father's neck and lays on his shoulder. "Let her rest. It's late."

Again, the blonde nods. "Tell Ashley our thanks."

Without saying another word, the two part ways. Damien heads outside, slowly taking in the environment before him.

' _Things haven't changed at all_.' He thought, noting the decors. It's still the same apartment he visited seven years ago when he was looking for a place to stay. Edmund extended their company to a branch in Nockfell during those times and tasked Damien to watch over it—which meant he and Pacifica would be living in the said town. Damien's first instinct was to live with Kailey. Her apartment was be perfect for them as they're already familiar with the place, but it was _too_ familiar. Everyday, Pacifica would walk to [Name]'s room and call out for the absent woman. This causes her to have fits here and there, which lead them to move out.

Their next home was supposed to be in Addison's apartments where [Name]'s alleged friends live. The chances to see her was lower but it was enough for Pacifica to not throw any fits. Damien only decided to back out on the idea when he bumped into the masked, Blue-haired boy and brunet who was troubling [Name] during her stay at the Diner. Seeing them means their chances to see the said woman is reduced to zero. Damien didn't like that one bit. His patience continued to run thin as every house doesn't fit his criteria. It wasn't until he found the abandoned house that now serves as his home.

A soft yawn escapes Pacifica's lips, making the man snap out of his trance. They're already outside, by their car, and his daughter is already fast asleep. Damien unlocks the vehicle and lays her at the back of the car, making sure not to disrupt her slumber. The young girl shifts in her sleep and murmurs [Name]'s name. The gesture causes him to smile.

"Good night, sweetheart." He whispers before planting a kiss on her forehead. "Sleep tight."

After a few minutes, Edmund arrives. Damien is patiently waiting by the driver's seat, tapping the steering wheel.

"Sorry for the delay, I pulled up a trick from my sleeve." The older male says as he enter the car.

"On Ashley?" Damien raises a brow.

A smirk lays on his lips, "On _[Name]._ "

The younger male stares at his brother in surprise. He can't help but feel uneasy at the statement. Without any second thought, he scowls. "What did you do?"

"Here." Edmund pulls out a calling card from his coat and gives it to his brother.

After reading the content, Damien feels at ease. Without any other words, they drive home.

As the party comes to an end, Sal and [Name] decides to stay in for the night.

"Who would've thought, right?" The [Hair Color]-haired woman smiles as she lays in Sal's old bed. "You're dad is getting married before us."

"It's a weird feeling, really, but I'm happy for him. Lisa is a good person." Sal admits as he skims through his old closet, looking for something more comfortable to change in. He takes out his old sweater and shows it to his fiancee. "Should I wear this one?"

She nods before letting out a yawn. "If they marry, you and Larry would officially become brothers."

"So will you and Ashley." He says as he finishes changing. Sal scoots beside his fiancee in his bed and removes his mask. He places his mask down on his nightstand before planting a kiss on [Name]'s forehead. "Larry will be marrying the woman of his dreams and so will I. We'll be one, big happy family after that happens."

[Name] hums in response as she wraps her arms around her fiance and lays her head on top of his chest. Warmth starts to envelop her and slowly, she drifts off to sleep. Sal decides to stay up a little bit and observe his fiancée's sleeping form.

' _She looks so peaceful_.' He can't help but note. ' _She's cute too_.'

Sal brushes his fingers on her [Hair Color] locks, before planting a kiss on her nose. "I love you so much, [Name]. You don't know how much you mean to me."

He presses his forehead against hers and closes his eyes. "You're my only source of sanity. I don't know what will happen if someone takes you away from me..."


	30. Chapter XXVI: Vulnerable

**Journal Entry# 26 — Year 2**

_Ever since we visited Nockfell, I can't seem to function right. I tried to help Edmund at work and be a great father to Pacifica but I'm failing at both._

_I admit I'm distracted. I have so many unanswered questions regarding [Name] and I will never know until I look for the answers. I can't. I won't. I shouldn't..._

_I want to._

***

Hours pass by but for [Name], it almost feels like an eternity. Her eyes are close shut but her mind is wide awake, wandering through the dark abyss. Her body lays limp as it floats into a state of unconsciousness.

' _It's relaxing_...' She thought, letting herself be at peace. Everything that happened last week was dreadful and it's taking a toll on her mental health. She had tearful nights and traumatizing dreams that drained her to the very core. If it wasn't for Sal, she must've done something stupid. 

"But you are stupid." A voice causes her to snap her eyes wide open. The sudden consciousness causes her to feel a heavy gravitational pull, making her gasp and jolt awake. Tight binds are around her wrists and ankles, extending its chains at the foot of her bed, causing her to panic. She struggles.

"Good morning, sweetheart." A sweet yet sickening voice greets her.

"What the..." [Name] gasps at the sight of the brown masked murderer standing at the bedside. He's still wearing his black sweater and jeans, and a bloodied knife rests on his hand. 

"Hi, [Name]." He sits down on her bed. "Did you miss me?"

She didn't utter a respond. Instead, she looks around for a possible way to get out. The masked man only muses, giving her a tut-tut. "I just got here, sweetheart. It's very rude if you want to leave."

"Leave me alone." She hisses. "I don't know what you want from me but I'm sure as hell don't want anything from you!"

"Now, now, [Name]. Don't lie. We both know what I want." He faces her and gently points the tip of the knife on her throat. "Remember?"

[Name]'s eyes widen in shock as the killer slowly removes his mask... revealing a familiar set of hazel orbs and a scar that she'll never forget.

Sal notices his fiancée shifting in her sleep. Her eyebrows twitch as she grunts and bites her lower lip _.' She must be having a nightmare_ ,' He thought before giving her a shake. "Love, wake up."

He shakes her shoulders until her eyes snap open. Her breathing is uneasy and sweat is trickling down her face as she wakes up. [Name] tries to sit up but her whole body is shaking in fear. Sal wraps his arms around her in aid. "S-Sal..." She tries to utter out her concern but fails. She can't find the right words to express her nuisance. Something about her dream feels too realistic. It wasn't like those she had before that showed parts of the past or bits of her present. It wasn't even close to anything she had dreamt before. It feels surreal yet what she saw hits too close to home.

"Let's go home..." She grumbles, clutching onto the cloth on Sal's shirt. "I don't like it here anymore."

The blue-haired male nods without any question. "I'll go prepare the car. Is it okay for you to wait here?"

She shakes her head. "I'll come with."

"Okay." He presses his lips on the top of her head for reassurance before scooping her up in his arms. She protests but didn't pick up a fight. 

Sal can't help but feel protective over her, especially now. His fiancée's shaken form is caused by something he can't control and the thought makes him want to snap. He has always kept his composture to give his fiancee a sense of comfort and sanity, but after seeing her broken state, he knows he can't help it anymore. He had watched her suffered under Flora's power and Reesé's grasp on their past, which he both could've avoided if he only stepped in. He played the role of being the support system -- being too nice and understanding -- when in reality, he should've been protecting her. A sense of regret stems from his thoughts causing him to curse in his head. All the negativity consuming him will soon take its toll. For now, his mind is set into protecting the woman he loves.

"Sal?" [Name] calls out to her fiancee as he places her down inside their car's passenger seat. The blue-haired male is in deep thoughts and it concerns her. "Are you alright?"

He didn't utter a response, instead he plants a kiss on her forehead. "I'll tell Dad we'll be heading home. Stay here, alright?"

She nods, watching her fiance close the door and vanishing into the apartments, leaving her behind with her thoughts. An uneasy feeling bubbles in her chest as she remembers her dream and the masked killer's face. The way his hazel eyes pierces through vulnerable state causes her to shiver and remember the tragic past. 

[Name] remembers it clearly; The nervewracking feeling of uncertainty mixed with adrenaline seeps through her veins as she and Larry hides inside a closet, waiting for either Sal or the killer to come. They knew that the killer was lurking around, looking for them and the reckless sounds they heard meant he wasn't pleased. The killer was throwing a fit. The two had no choice but to sit and wait. All their options for seeking help were being eliminated one by one until their only chance was to run. If the killer somehow tracks them down, Larry would jump in to give her a head start to run but even by then, it was impossible. The power inside the maze shuts down, completely eradicating the chance for them to survive. The killer finds them in an instant and Larry's plan failed. The moment he attacked the masked man, the knife plunges down on his side and blood seeps through. The [Hair Color]-haired girl begged for her friend's life and in return, the killer waged a bargain. The decision she took was tough but executing it was tougher. In the end, they did escaped his grasp but the man was never caught.

Up until now, [Name]'s fear of seeing the masked killer is still in her heart. The nightmares she's experiencing is only partial to what she experienced but the emotions attached to it is tenfold. The therapy she had was a good distraction but that's what it all is. A distraction. An epitome that prevents her from giving full attention to her emotions. 

A sigh escapes her lips. "Maybe I should stop distracting myself?" She pulls her knees up to her chest, giving her thoughts a voice. "All I've been doing is distracting myself from what happened, huh? I got myself some medicines to tone down the nightmares, overworked myself so that flashbacks doesn't kick in randomly, and not acknowledging it at all to make it all go away." A small laugh escapes her lips. "Pathetic. I should've just faced my problems before it stemmed out into something so chaotic as this. Now, I'm finally vulnerable. Everybody is taking care of me again and I'm back to step one."

A sudden idea clicks in [Name]'s head as she remembers a piece of paper that could help her now. Fumbling her pockets, she pulls out the business card Edmund had given her earlier.

"Damien told me you had troubles with work," Edmund says as he offers a black and white business card. "Here. She's a friend of mine who does therapy relating to work. I offered her services to all my employees and since your my brother's, I thought I'll extend a hand. Also, I want to apologize under his behalf."

"It's fine," She assured him. "He already said his part. I'm still quitting so," She gives back the card. "I won't be needing this."

"Keep it." He said before excusing himself, leaving the [Hair Color]-haired woman to read the card's content. In a neat and clean font, it reads: Dr. Ilya Bragins, psychologist.

The corners of her lips curl into a smile. A sense of hope starts to blossom. "I'll go get therapy again." 

A puff of smoke escapes Reesé's lips as she spends her Saturday night with nothing but a headache. The drinks she had last night had taken a toll and now, her manager had just told her about their problem with the cafe they rented. Apparently, the entertainment company the singer is working under had seen her video at the Diner and refused to fund her project until the scandal subsides.

"Think, Reesé, think." The singer lays on her bed, arm over her eyes and a cigarette in between her fingers. "What can I do to make the scandal go away? I can't go there and ask for Kailey's forgiveness nor bribe her for it-- that woman hates me! I can't use my connections either since the company practically disowned me." She removes her arm and puffs another smoke. "I doubt [Name] or Sal can help me. Ashley would probably stop them in doing so."

"That only leads me to one last option." She sits up and reaches for the telephone. She dials the number and with a sour taste in her mouth, she greets him. "Edmund. I need your help." 

"Reesé," Edmund can't hide the amusement and surprise in his tone. "Cornered yourself already? I thought you can play in our game much farther than this. Truly, I'm disappointed."

"Shut it." She hisses. "I miscalculated that's all."

"You mean, you lost your touch?" He muses.

"Stop rubbing it in. I just need a favor that's all."

"What made you think I'll help you out? You, out of all people, know that I only help people if it gives me benefits. In your case, I only helped you out because of my brother's feelings towards you. Now that's gone, I don't see any reason for me to help you."

Reesé snarls. "I know. Just give me a shot. I can give you anything you want in return."

Edmund raises a brow. "Anything?"

"As long as it doesn't ruin my career." She grits her teeth.

"Your career isn't really booming, don't you think I'm at disadvantage here?" He pauses. "Although, I do want to know what made you visit this town. It's very bold of you, if I might add."

"I never had the intention of coming back." A long sigh escapes her lips. "I received an e-mail from some local studio here and I found myself interested in a particular singer. I like him." She chuckles. "It's very compulsive of me, I know. It wasn't bravery or stupidity that dragged me here. It was curiousity. You must know the man since he's very famous in regards of a particular accident two years ago."

Edmund's breath hitches as he understands the man she's referring to. "It's Sal fisher, isn't it?"

"Bingo." Reesé cheers, still having bitterness on her tone. "I want him and you know what I'll do if I want something, Edmund."

"I know, and I'll offer you a way to have him."

"Is that so?" She can't help but hum. "Did you somehow find a benefit to my dilemma?"

Edmund smirks. "Let's talk about it tomorrow at lunch."


	31. Chapter XXVII: Details

**Journal Entry# 27 - Year 2**

_It's been a while since I wrote down my thoughts. I see no reason to, that is, up until now._

_Somehow, I found myself doing more business inside Nockfell. The decisions were completely coincidental but Edmund thinks otherwise. For him, my actions are based on my lingering feelings toward [Name]-whether it's intentional or not-and it will soon take a toll if I don't do something about it._

_I guess in my next entry, I'll be talking about my visit with Ilya._

_* * *_

By morning, [Name] tells Sal about her plan on seeing a therapist.

"Hey, Sal." The [Hair Color]-haired woman calls out to her fiancé who is busy making pancakes. The black and white business card lays in between her fingers.

"Yes, love?" He replies, not bothering to look at her.

"I'm planning on taking some therapy again." She mumbles. "The nightmares are getting worse. It's not the same flashback kind of dreams anymore. Sometimes it involved people from my past or present, who wasn't involved in the Hell Fest incident, while others were a mix of both."

"I dreamt of Reesé once; we were still in high school, attending class and all that but then she suddenly turned into this wicked person. It's really upsetting to see." She adds, frowning at the memory. "The medicine I had was very useful, although, I drank the last one a few nights ago so I need to buy another bottle."

"I understand, love." Sal approaches her with a plate of pancakes in his hand. He kisses her forehead as he places the food down before sitting beside her. "Do what you need to do so you can be better, okay? I'll support you no matter what."

"But it'll cost us a bit."

He nods. "It will, but I don't mind spending a few extra bucks if it helps you out. Is this the therapist you're going to?" He extends his hand to take the business card and read its content. "Dr. Bragins, huh? You're not going to your old doctor?"

"Well, I haven't given it that much thought yet. The doctor was just recommended to me and I could drop by at her office later on if it's okay."

"I'll come with." Sal smiles before taking a slice of pancake and placing it into his fiancée's plate. "Let's eat first then we can book an appointment later."

"Thank you, Sal." [Name] intertwines her fingers with his before leaning in to kiss his cheek. He didn't say another word, instead he smiles before enjoying his breakfast with the love of his life.

Once the clock reaches nine o'clock in the morning, the sound of stilettos clicking against the marble floor echoes inside Edmund's building. A woman in her late twenties strides inside the establishment, wearing her usual black and white motif, without a single hair out of place.

"Good morning, doctor." The receptionist smiles wide as the woman halts in front of her desk.

"Good morning, dear." Ilya greets the employee back. "How many clients am I expecting today?" 

"Only one, but Mr. Holst would be dropping by the office half an hour from now." The employee hands the woman the keys to her office. "I'll have your snacks restocked by then, doctor."

"Much appreciated, dear. Thank you." She gives a polite nod before heading to the building's elevator, with keys in her gloved hand. She checks the time.

"9:06 a.m., the receptionist is nice enough to skip the unnecessary chatter and save time for much more trivial events." Ilya murmurs, eyeing the decreasing number shown on the small screen at the elevator. "At this rate, I would be inside my office at 9:15. I still have time to brew my coffee and prepare the snacks for Edmund."

The elevator let out a soft 'ting', making the psychologist snap out of her trance. Its doors open wide and Ilya enters. She presses her desired floor before waiting for the door to close again. Minutes tick by and she arrives her floor. Again, she checks the time.

"9:15, just as planned." She mentally praises before unlocking the door to her clinic. She places her coat on the coat rack on her door and turns on the light. A mischievous smile lays on her lips as she gazes at the clinic Edmund has given her.

"There should be a cookie jar over here." Ilya grazes over the pantry's counter, where her traditional jar would've been placed. "Edmund must've forgotten how important that jar is. The snacks are of utmost essential in therapy." similar, alongside the furniture and decors, but the small pantry on the left side of the room gave the impression away.

"There should be a cookie jar over here." Ilya grazes over the pantry's counter, where her traditional jar would've been placed. "Edmund must've forgotten how important that jar is. The snacks are of utmost essential in therapy."

"I did not forget, Ilya." The man in question pipes in as he enters the clinic, a familiar-looking cookie jar in hand. "The delivery was late. I had to get one shipped."

Ilya checks her wristwatch. "You're early. It's only 9:19. You shouldn't be in here until 9:30. I haven't made coffee yet."

"You've always been keen with details." Edmund walks pass her and places the jar on the pantry.

"Details are important in every plan, no?"

"Of course."

"Coffee?" The raven-haired woman raises her brow as she brews Edmund's favorite coffee in the machine. She already knows the answer but for formality sake, she still asks.

Edmund nods as he sits on the couch. "What biscuits will you be serving later on?"

"[Name]'s favorites, of course." Ilya pours the coffee and offers the cup to him. He gives a polite response before taking a sip. "I already did some research on her. I do understand why you want me to handle her case."

"What I don't understand is why you're here." She adds. "I trust that you're not here because you doubt my services."

"I'm here because I need you to reevaluate someone for me before I meet them for lunch," Edmund replies. Ilya raises her brow, asking him to continue. "It's Reesé Claire."

"Oh. That's a surprise. I didn't expect you to still be in contact with her."

"Things have gotten complicated. I want to make sure that I'm making the best choice at the moment."

"And what choice is that?"

Edmund pauses. He taps his chin as he let the question lingers.

"If it takes you this long to answer then the choice you're going to take isn't worth it." Ilya sighs. "Whatever Reesé has against you is no match on what you have against her. You control almost everything in this town so what's stopping you from leaving her in a ditch?"

A sigh escapes his lips. "She wants Sal Fisher."

"He's [Name]'s fiancé, right?"

"Exactly. I can remove him from the equation if I let Reesé play by the game. Damien would have the upper hand if that happens but..."

Ilya nods. "Sal Fisher isn't the type to be a pawn. I've seen his records. He has the same bloodlust as your brother--a potential killer if given the chance. The two of them already fought, yes?"

He nods. "Hell Fest really did a number on both of them. Damien almost died in his grasp. If I let that happen again, he might not survive."

"We'll see." She shrugs before checking the time. "Aren't you supposed to be preparing for lunch by now?"

Edmund rolls his eyes. "I'll take my leave then. Will I see you later at dinner?"

Ilya didn't utter a reply. Instead, she escorts the man out of her clinic and with a teasing smile, she bids him good-bye. Her gray orbs sparkle with interest. ' _What kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into this time, Edmund dear?'_ She hums, knowing well that the truth will unravel soon. For now, she needs to prepare for a certain appointment with a particular [Hair Color]-haired woman and her psychopathic fiancé.

A yawn escapes Reesé's lips as she waits impatiently inside Edmund's office. The businessman had asked her to wait for him in his establishment while he makes reservations for their lunch.

"Making on the spot reservations is very unprofessional of you." The singer can't help but comment as she leans back on her leather seat. Edmund rolls his eyes as he sits in his chair with his phone in between his ear and shoulder.

"Keep complaining and I'll cancel the meeting." He counters, making the singer pout.

"You're no fun, Edmund."

"Do I look like I'm the epitome of fun, Reesé?"

She shrugs. "Touché ." 

"Okay, I've talked to Kailey. We're having lunch at the Diner." Edmund declares as he turns off his phone and hides it in his pocket. "We will be discussing all your concerns at her place and you will comply because you need us to help you out. Is that okay with you?"

"Do I look like I have a choice?" 

Edmund muses. "Of course not, but your reaction is priceless. I will be enjoying lunch much more than usual because of it." He stands up and makes his way towards the door. He motions the singer to follow suit. As the two exits the building, two familiar figures enter. Reesé's eyes widen in surprise as she walks pass [Name] and Sal, who seems to not notice her presence at all. 

"What are they doing here?" She can't help but ask. "You told me you'll help me. What are they doing inside your building?"

"I said I have an offer, I didn't say I'll help you out-- there's a difference," Edmund replies.

"There always is." A bitter tone escapes the Reesé's lips as her eyes squint in displeasure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I got super sick last week and wasn't able to write anything for this fic. I was able to update Flight because I had chapters in hand during those times ;w; i'm sorry


	32. Chapter XXVIII : Guard

**Journal Entry # 28 — Year 2**

_Dr. Ilya Bragins—psychologist, manipulator, and my brother's best friend. Talking to her is nothing but a pain in the ass but I have no other choice but to comply. Edmund insisted to have my feelings for [Name] checked, and here I am now, inside that mischievous woman's office._

_The grin on her face speaks nothing but 'I told you so's. Ever since the beginning, she knew Reesé and I would never work out. She read the red flags in our relationship and told me about it—no, she warned me—but I didn't listen. Now, I'm at her mercy. I'm left vulnerable for her to observe and dissect._

_I would be lying if I said that I don't fear this woman;_ _her attention to detail is phenomenal, and the way she toys with her enemies is much more so. Whatever I say in our therapy session will **be** held against me._

*******

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Reesé continues to drum her fingers against the table as she waits for Edmund to order. As per their agreement, the two of them will have their lunch at Kailey's Diner and discuss their concerns there. What the dark-haired male didn't tell her is that he'll make sure that her experience will be extremely painful to bear.

"I'll just take my usual, Kailey," Edmund says. His eyes glimmering with mischief as he gives Kailey the menu in his hand. She gives him a nod before excusing herself, making the singer huff.

"It took you half an hour to pick and you only asked for your usual?" She rolls her eyes. "Very mature of you."

"Tut-tut." He waves his finger. "You don't want to make a scene again, don't you?"

She crosses her arms. "I hate you."

"I know, that's why I'm enjoying this opportunity to torture you." He leans in and props his elbows while intertwining his fingers. The glimmer of mischief is no longer in his eyes, only bloodlust. "I may have offered you help but do remember who you're dealing with here, Reesé. Not to blow my own horn but I'm the very person who removed your existence inside Nockfell. It won't take long for me to do the same thing with your international image." Reesé shivers but didn't say a thing. Edmund continues, "Now that's out of the bag, let's get to business. I'll be frank: I don't need you."

"The only reason why I asked you to be here because I found benefit in your needs." He adds. "I need Sal Fisher out of the picture; I don't care what plan you have with him but that's the goal I am expecting _you_ to achieve. In return, I'll have you and your reputation clean both in this town and internationally. If you fail to do so, the damage will double, but of course, you already know that. Can you do that?"

"Of course." The singer leans back, refusing to show any signs that she's afraid. "What benefit will you get if I have Sal, though? I doubt that he's a threat to any of your businesses. He's just an innocent man who wants his music to be heard. It's cliché, really."

"No man is innocent, Reesé, and Sal Fisher is no exception."

"Then what do you want from him?"

"I would like to ask the same thing."

She purses her lips. "I want revenge."

"Oh?" Edmund raises his brow. He didn't expect her to answer something deep-rooted. "I admit, that sounds quite far fetched. If you wanted revenge, wouldn't you target someone more significant in my brother's life?"

"I'm not targeting Damien nor do I plan to. I know what your family is capable of. The person I'm aiming for is someone from my past—long before Damien, my pregnancy, and my previous life here in Nockfell."

"Interesting."

"What?" Reesé blinks.

"The scowl on your face is far from your normal one." The dark-haired male muses. "You must really despise this person. Care to tell who it is?"

She ponders at the thought for a while, weighing her options. The corners of her lips curl into a wicked smirk as she acknowledges her advantage. "No, thank you. I'll keep this information all to myself if it unnerves you."

Edmund shrugs but is convinced. He could care less about whoever Reesé aims to ruin as long as it doesn't overlap with his plans. If it does, he has Ilya to smoothen out the creases—that's her specialty, after all.

An unreadable smile lays on Ilya's lips as she welcomes Sal and [Name] in her office. The psychologist "coincidentally" ran into them when the couple was inquiring at the reception and decided to invite them for a trial session. Sal hesitated at first but upon hearing his fiancée's assurance, he agreed. Signs of doubt and protectiveness are seen from his body language and Ilya noted them accordingly.

"Please, take a seat." The dark-haired woman motions the two towards her couch before heading to her snack bar. "Would you like some coffee? I just brewed a fresh batch."

"No thank you," [Name] replies and Sal nods in agreement.

"Snacks then?" She raises the pre-prepared plate of assorted snacks—which mostly consists of [Name]'s favorite snack. Again, the couple declined.

Ilya brushes off their rejection and still placed the plate of snacks on the coffee table near the couch. She watches the [Hair Color]-haired woman's reaction as her eyes land on the snack in front of her. [Name] doesn't look surprised but rather hesitant to back out on her word. Her next move is to glance at Sal. He gives her a small nod of approval.

' _I see, so that's how their relationship works_.' The psychologist mentally muses as sits on the couch across the couple. She outstretches her hand to take one of [Name]'s favorite snack. "Please don't hesitate to take some. I'm very fond of [Favorite Snack] so I hope you don't mind." She brings the snack up to her lips and takes a bite. Her gray eyes sparkle with interest as she watches the woman across her. Just like she predicted, [Name]'s body relaxes a bit. Sal hasn't.

"Thank you for inviting us today, Dr. Bragins." The said male says as he puts his hand on top of his fiancée's.

"It's no big deal." She waves her hand in dismissal. "So, are you both of Edmund's employees? He hasn't mentioned you two at all, sorry."

"I'm actually Damien's...err, Flora's employee," [Name] replies.

"Trey? That's odd. She's not part of the group of companies I'm working with."

"Ah, no, Uhm..." She struggles to find the right words to say. She hasn't told Sal about her concerns with Damien's behavior yet and she doesn't know how to explain the situation without making her fiancé worry. "I work for Flora Trey but I was assigned to work under Damien's supervision. He's an investor."

"Ah, I see." Ilya looks at Sal as she clasps her hands and intertwines her fingers. "How about you, mister...?"

"Fisher," Sal replies.

"Ah yes, Mister Fisher. How are you related to Edmund or Damien?"

"I don't. I'm just here to accompany my fiancée."

"Really?" She gasps. "Congratulations you two! When's the wedding?"

"A few months from now." [Name] replies.

"Oh, that's nice! Where's the venue?"

"We're still figuring things out." She chuckles. "Things have been tough."

Ilya nods before taking another snack from the plate. Again, she invites her clients to take one. Sal turns it down but this time, [Name] gives in. She reaches for her favorite snack and gives a cheeky smile. "I really love these."

"I guess we have the same taste then, dear." She winks.

"Now then, we can start our trial session if that's okay with the two of you." She adds, her gaze landing on Sal. "Also, if it's okay, I would like to talk to your fiancée in private. My services are only limited to the Holst brother's employees, sorry. I can tell that you want to give her all the support you can offer but she needs to learn to face her problems _alone."_

Sal nods. "I understand. I'll just wait for her outside." He gives her hand a tight reassuring squeeze before standing up.

"If it helps, you can join her in her evaluations after the session. I'll have the receptionist notify you but I assure you it won't last longer than an hour."

"Alright. Thank you." He gives a small bow to show his thanks before leaving the room. 

A sigh of relief escapes the psychologist's lips which surprises the woman across her.

"Is everything alright?" The moment those words escape [Name]'s lips, the atmosphere inside the office suddenly shifts. She didn't realize that there was tension up until she finds herself relaxing a bit more. Ilya notices this easily, making the corner of her lips curl into a small smile.

"The room was a bit tense, wasn't it?" She asks. "I hope you're okay that your fiancé isn't here. You two looked like you're inseparable. How many years have you two been dating?"

"Oh, it's quite the opposite but we've been dating for two years now. We were childhood friends, though."

"Do tell!" Ilya leans in with interest. "We have the whole hour to talk, why not start with your relationship with Mr. Fisher?"

Just like that, the psychologist has laid out her trap for her victim to fall into. Once [Name] starts talking, she'll soon unravel every detail needed for Edmund's plan. The only problem that Ilya sees right now is Sal. His presence is different from Damien's but his bloodlust is far more extreme than the blond. Somehow, the masked man is able to suppress his hunger to hunt into this facade that is calm, serene, and relaxed. One would even consider him as someone weak or a push-over but in reality, he is far from that. _Very far_. Edmund himself admits that the blue-haired male is much more dangerous than the serial killer he calls a brother.

Walking through the hallway of Edmund's office, Sal's blue orbs scan the surroundings. A part of him feels doubtful with everything that had happened so far; [Name] had minor nightmares and a few mishaps at work but it never reached up to this point. Her breakdowns are getting more and more often as time passes by. It's getting concerning. If these things continue, there are only two outcomes: [Name] will crumble or he will. Either way, it won't be pretty. 

' _This is just Hell Fest all over again.'_ He scowls.


	33. Chapter XXIX: Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as I promised--double updates yosh! ouo)/

**Journal Entry# 29 —Year 2**

_I can't believe what I just heard today. Edmund called me for a meeting, along with everyone on the board, to announce his goal to expand the company—namely in Nockfell. Everyone, even myself, was shocked by his declaration. Why on earth would he choose such a city? As a businessman, no one would settle for a small—and as some might say, odd—town unless you're doing something illegal._

_Is that what my brother plans to do? No. I doubt he'll do something so risky. He had enough trouble cleaning up the mess I've made. I'm sure he'll do everything to avoid that possibility again._

_...so why?_

_***_

The sound of gentle footfalls resonate across the hall as a blonde young girl, explores the whereabouts of her uncle's office. Pacifica hasn't seen the newly furnished office in the establishment before so she asked permission from her father to check it out. Damien didn't hesitate to give her the approval since he trusts his brother's employees and the sparkle in his daughter's eyes is hard to refuse to. He knows that once something piques her interest, it'll be hard for him to stop her. Who knows? Maybe she'll find something very...useful.

Skimming through her surroundings, the young girl finds herself stopping in front of an office she's unfamiliar with. "Dr. Ilya Bragins, therapist," She reads the door's plate, her nose is scrunching at the process. "therapist...?" She repeats the last word with a lace of curiosity. She hasn't seen the word before nor understands what it means which means only one thing—she asks. Pacifica knocks on the door, catching the attention of those on the other side. Ilya raises her brow before excusing herself to answer the door. Irritation laces at her tone as she opens asks. "Who is it?"

"Doctor Bragins?" Pacifica's innocent tone catches the woman off guard. "Are you Doctor Bragins?"

"Yes, I am, dear, and whom do I owe the pleasure of meeting?" She squats down to meet the girl's eye level.

"I'm Edmund's niece," She replies.

"Ah, Damien's daughter then?" 

Pacifica nods. "You know my Dad?"

"Mhm! Your uncle, dad, and I are friends when we were young." Ilya scoops the girl's hand. "How about you come inside and I'll serve you some snacks? We can talk about them once I'm done with my client."

"No thank you," She refuses. Taking a step back, she hides her hands on the pockets of her clothes. "I'm just here to ask what 'therapist' means. Dad said never hesitate to ask if I don't know anything and Uncle told me that all his employees are willing to help me out when I need it."

"Ah yes, of course. The answer is simple, dear. Therapists are doctors for your feelings. People come to see me if they feel sad or angry and I'll do my best to make it go away."

"Really?" She gasps. "You can make all the pain go away?"

Ilya nods as she stands up, her eyes studying the young girl's features. She admits, Pacifica an exact replica of her mother but her attitude is from her father. She's curious, determined, and...cautious? The psychologist squints her eyes to confirm what she just saw. She blinks in surprise. "Are you feeling any pain right now that you want to go away?"

"Yes..." She hangs her head low. "Can you help me, Doctor?"

"Just call me, Ilya, dear." The psychologist smiles. Her hand motions for the young girl to come in. "My client and I are almost finished so we can talk about your worries later on, okay?" Pacifica nods. "Good. I'll provide you some snacks while you wait. You can use the private room I have inside."

Again, the young girl nods. A feeling of comfort surrounds her as she enters the room but is soon replaced by her initial emotion when her blue orbs land on the [Hair Color]-haired woman sitting by the couch. She stops on her tracks.

"Pacifica?" [Name] calls out in surprise. "What are you doing here, sweetheart? Are you lost?"

"She's with me," Ilya answers as she gives the girl a gentle push on her back. She motions her to follow her to the private room she's referring to earlier. It's a small, closet-size room with a couch, a mounted television, airconditioning, and some books to read. The psychologist calls it her 'thinking spot'. "Here we are, dear." She opens the door and enters the room. She sets up the air condition and a movie for the young girl to take entertainment in. "Feel free to check out the other movies I have there if it's not your taste. I'll bring in some cookies and milk in a sec."

Pacifica nods as she takes a seat on the couch. "Miss Ilya, can I ask another question?"

"Ask away, dear." She replies.

"Why is Miss [Name] here? Is she in pain too?"

A small smirk curls into Ilya's lips as she ponders at the question. Her gaze shifts to the young girl who's fiddling her fingers in anticipation. "She is, dear."

"Is she sad?"

"Yes, dear."

"Why?"

Gray eyes sparkle with delight as she understands the girl's emotions. Edmund had only given her the gist of the situation—saying that Damien accidentally snapped in front of [Name] and needed to do some damage control—but now she understands the situation clearly. Pacifica has an attachment to her father's employee and Damien doesn't want to risk hurting his daughter with his mistake. Everything made sense now, which makes Ilya's manipulation game more fun. The question is: are they all pawns to play with?

Sighing, the psychologist refuses to answer. "I can't tell anyone, dear, sorry. What she said during our talk is between [Name] and I—it's one of my doctor's code."

"Does that mean you won't tell Dad my pain too?" Pacifica asks.

"Yes, dear. Doctor's honor."

"Okay, I'm glad." She smiles. " I don't want Dad to know yet."

Ilya raises a brow. ' _Things have become a lot more interesting...'_

The sound of the clock ticking slowly is testing Sal's sanity. His sudden thought of Hell Fest triggered unwanted feelings, memories, and...voices in his head. For the past hour, the blue-haired man has been dealing with the voices' taunts and mockery and he doesn't know up until when he can take it.

' _You're still far from snapping_.' The voice in his head comments. _'You weren't easy to break no matter how much suffering you endured in your previous years.'_

 _'You survived when your mother died and those times that you left [Name].'_ Another agrees. _'Your sanity didn't break up until it was too late.'_

_'[Name] was easily taken away from you by that killer, huh?'_

"Stop it." He grumbles as his hands ball into a fist. Sal closes his eyes shut.

' _Oh you mean the time that you and [Name] argued and the next thing you know, that bastard took your identity?'_ The voice muses.

He puts his hand against his ear.

' _[Name] was smart enough to not be fooled, but that didn't change a lot of things, huh? It only made things harder for you because the love of your life intentionally made herself a bait for the killer._ '

"Shut up." He grips onto his locks. "You're not real."

_'Maybe I am, maybe I'm not, but that doesn't hide away the fact that [Name] is suffering.'_

Sal refuses to reply. Instead, he takes a deep breath and leans back on his seat. His eyes are still shut as he mentally counts to ten in order to relax. One by one, the voices quiet down. He opens his eyes.

"Paging Mister Fisher," The receptionist calls out. "Paging Mister Fisher, please proceed to Dr. Bragins' office."

Standing up, the male heads back to the said room. Somehow, he feels uneasy entering the psychologist's office again. Something about the said doctor doesn't sit right with him at all. The way her gray orbs scans them makes him wary of their next moves. She was analyzing them, yes, but there was more to it than just her doing her job. It's like she's gathering data that's outside her scope. It creeps him out.

"Welcome back, Mister Fisher," Ilya greets him with a smile. "Please come sit."

"How was the session? Sal asks as he obliges.

"[Name] and I discussed your relationship with each other." She opens the notebook that lays on her lap and reads its content. "You see, Mister Fisher, your fiancee is very open with talking about your relationship—which is a good sign of a healthy relationship. I am very impressed with how the two of you withstood the battle against time, distance, and unfortunate circumstances that goes in between. It must've been worth, yes?"

He nods, making [Name] blush. "It is."

"Then again, overwhelming negative events can affect one's mental health, especially if it's unresolved. Years worth of trauma cannot be resolved in one sitting, and some medications, so I hope you understand that I need to see [Name] every week." She stares at him, dead in the eye. "She has a lot of things to unpack."

A sudden twinge hits his chest. "So, all her trauma is because of our relationship?"

"No!" [Name] grips Sal's arm. "That's not what it meant."

"It's fine if it is, love." He assures her. "I understand where it's all coming from. I told you I'll support you, remember?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie, this is slowly becoming a Yandere! Sal x reader story and I don't know if it's a good thing or not. But hey, the title did say this is about Obsession so...


	34. Chapter XXX: Threat

**Journal Entry# 30 —Year 2**

_Edmund is acting weird again; he had assigned me to a business trip in Nockfell this weekend to meet the Trey's. He said that I should explore the town if its fitting for the company's extension and what better people to do so than Harold and Flora—the people they despise the most?_

_Still, I don't understand why he's doing all this. He started acting like this after my therapy with Ilya. Did she advise him something? If she did, why this? Isn't this rubbing the salt too much on the wound? Tsk. I don't like this feeling at all._

*******

Pacifica lays on Ilya's couch, her fingers are fumbling with the same cautious motion that the psychologist has been taking note of since earlier. She seems more on-guard after seeing the [Name] inside the room and her walls haven't lowered one bit even after she and Sal left.

"I'm going to make a wild guess here, dear." Ilya crosses her legs as she sits across the young girl. A notebook on her lap and a pen on her hand. "Correct me if I'm wrong, of course, but is Miss [Name] the reason or at least one factor of your pain?"

"How did you know?" The young girl turns her head to face the woman, surprised.

"The way your body is reacting really shows that you're very cautious of her." She hums, opening the notebook and writing down her observations as she voices them out for the girl to hear. "I could easily notice that you're very wary around me which is understandable because, upon our first meeting, I am a stranger in your eyes. Your father taught you well on how to deal with them, by the way. I commend that."

"Then again, you had reacted the same way to Miss [Name] despite knowing her already. She did say she works under your father so it's nearly impossible that you two don't know each other." She adds. "Are you two close?"

"N-Not really." Pacifica blinks at awe, at the same time feeling nervous at the psychologist's accuracy. Even her father can't predict her as accurate as of that. "I met her twice but she's really nice so it's easy for me to approach her." She sits up and pulls her knees close to her chest. "I really thought she and I clicked for a moment but everything changed after last night."

"Last night?"

"Mhm." She grumbles. "She's getting married soon."

"I heard," Ilya replies. "Is there something, in particular, you don't like about their knowing [Name]'s wedding? She seems to be happy with it, although, there are a lot of flaws in the relationship. I kind of pity her."

"Eh? Is she alright?" Pacifica sits up.

"She is, don't worry." The psychologist reassures. "Again, is there something about her marriage that concerns you?"

"I don't like her to be married." She confesses. "I really like her. She gives me this warm feeling that I haven't felt before. It's similar to Dad's love but a bit different. It really hits home."

"I see. So [Name] is like a mother to you then?" Dots are starting to connect inside the psychologist's mind and everyone's stories start to align as the young girl nods. Things have taken into a much darker and amusing turn. Oh, how she'll enjoy reporting all this to Edmund later at dinner. "What about your dad? What does he think of her?"

"Dad said he already liked someone but he never said who. He's very nice towards Miss [Name], though."

"I see." Ilya hums and closes her notebook. "How do you feel right now? After talking with me?"

"I'm still sad about Miss [Name]'s marriage..." The girl pouts. "I thought she and Dad would be a cute couple and we'll be one big happy family."

"But you have no idea who she is, right? Don't you think it's a bit unfair for your dad if you push him towards a stranger, let alone disregarding what he feels."

"But-!"

"You also didn't consider what Miss [Name] feels toward this. Did you know that your dad is the reason why she was here in the first place?"

Pacifica blinks, trying to process the words coming at her. "Dad didn't cause her pain, right?"

"No, he didn't but they had problems at work." Ilya sighs. She stands up and scoots beside the now bewildered girl. Her blue orbs are wide with tears that are threatening to spill. Her small hands balled into a fist, grabbing the fabric of her clothes. "I know that you're a kind-hearted girl that wants nothing but her dad's happiness, but dear, there is a lot to consider, one of it is your Dad's feelings toward Miss [Name]. Who knows, if your dad feels the same _maybe_ he'll agree to what you want. Okay?"

"Okay!" The psychologist smirks as the blonde jumps with glee. Somehow, the young girl easily turned a negative situation in a positive one with minimal persuasion.

She hums. ' _She really is Reesé 's daughter._ '

Damien let out a deep and troubled sigh. He just finished attending a meeting on behalf of his brother—who hasn't said a single word on where he is—and is now looking for his daughter with some folders in hand. Walking through the office hall, he keeps a keen eye for Pacifica. He expects to hear her cheerful voice or take sight upon her bright-colored jumper as he skims through the dull environment his brother calls an office. He admits, he dislikes the idea of bringing his daughter in their work despite all of his brother's assurance. He fears that one day, he'll find interest in the business and have herself involved with such dangerous men in the industry. Although their family _is_ the most dangerous one yet, there are still threats that linger and Damien doesn't want to risk that at all. In contradiction, Edmund actually wants his niece to follow their steps. He doesn't insist on the ideal since understands the dangers of it. but seeing the young girl's potential, he knows that their company will grow stronger. _'She's the perfect Holst, after all.'_ The thought lingers in the blond male's mind. His brows furrow.

"Deep in thought, aren't we, dear?" Damien flinches in surprise, his gaze snapping at the source of the voice.

His eyes widen. "Ilya—" 

"Hi, Dad!" Pacifica waves and smiles as the psychologist carry her.

"See, dear? " Ilya smirks. Gray orbs sparkling with interest. "I told you, your dad knows me."

"Nice to see you again, Ilya." The blond greets, with a bit of edge on his tone. "I hope my daughter didn't interrupt your work."

"Oh don't worry, she and I had a wonderful chat." She puts the young girl down.

Pacifica hugs her dad and nods. "Mhm! Miss Ilya and I talked a lot." She raises her hand up to be carried. Her father obliges. "By the way, Dad, can we go to the aquarium later on and have dinner at Kailey's?"

"Of course, sweetheart." Damien agrees, his hazel eyes piercing through the smiling psychologist. "We'll get going then, Ilya. See you soon."

"Good-bye, dear! See you soon!" Ilya waves as the two leaves. She can see Damien's discomfort with her presence and she understands why. She's one of the reasons why he's here in Nockfell, after all. It was her advice that convinced Edmund to bring his brother in the town where he finds solace in and traps him there. It's like trying to tame a wild animal by giving it its wants and needs instead of using a whip to force it into obedience. No. In Damien's situation, it wasn't the case. To the psychologist, she _had_ to put the blond male in this town. She _had_ to ignore Edmund's complaints regarding the younger man's history and behavior. She _had_ to listen to the wild animal's wants and needs because she saw what Damien can do if she doesn't. He won't harm her, she can see that, but he might harm somebody else. It's alarming.

To Damien, Ilya is a mastermind he can never outsmart. She will always be one step ahead of him—just like Edmund—and he can't help but feel uncomfortable with that fact. Unlike his brother, the psychologist is not on his side; she may be working alongside him and his brother but there's no assurance up to what extent her loyalty can go. Especially now, with his plan starting to take action, the blond man needs all the help he can get—and in terms of Ilya, doubts are starting to bubble.

Up until now, he never understood why the psychologist placed her in the town where he ran havoc. He kept on looking for [Name] over and over again up until his heart gave up and it took a toll on the townsfolk. He killed random people just because. He was frustrated, heartbroken, confused...and lost. No one gave him a reasonable answer up until Hell Fest when he saw [Name] again. The familiar feeling he has when he spotted the [Hair Color]-haired woman made him realize why he was so broken. He was looking for her all this time, no matter how much he denied it. He craved for her laughs, her smile, and her overall presence. It was crazy— _No_. It's much more than that. It's _him_ who's crazy...

...and he'll do anything and everything to ease his sanity.


	35. Chapter XXXI: Family

**Journal Entry # 31 - Year** **2**

_I can't help but feel antsy; Edmund is still insisting that I stay in Nockfell without telling me why. He just kept giving me vague answers such as "it's for the company" or "you needed a break" and honestly, it's getting tiring. Going back and forth to the place I long for to the place that's meant to distract me is really taking a toll in my mental health._

_I could barely think straight. Everything in my mind is just a bundle of confusion. To make things worse, Pacifica isn't under my care at the moment. Edmund is taking care of her while I piece together the extension of our business. I can only see her once or twice now-It's crazy!_

_Anyway, my meetings with the Treys are going well for now. They're very helpful in terms of business but I know they're after something. Maybe they'll ask a favor in the future? Who knows. I'll just keep my guard up._

* * *

Sal and [Name] hasn't spoken a single word after leaving the psychologist's office. Silence dances through the air as they walk hand in hand towards their car, a sense of comfort and understanding lingering in between them. Well, for the [Hair Color]-haired woman that is.

Ever since Ilya had pointed out the blue-haired male's actions in the past, he can't help but feel wary. He had caused his fiancée a lot of trauma and he's afraid to repeat his mistakes. He admits, he feels cautious around her-afraid that another small act of his may add up to the amount of suffering she's already experiencing. Although [Name] had assured her that it wasn't the case, he knows that deep inside, it really is. After all, the [Hair Color]-haired has a habit of protecting others-even if it means hurting herself in the process.

Sal's gaze lands on [Name]. His blue orbs scans her physique, scanning for signs of his mistakes. The bags under her eyes, the paleness of her skin, the gentle gaze on her slightly puffy eyes, is slowly eating up the guilt that's forming in his chest. By instinct, he reaches out to hold her hand and give it a squeeze.

"Everything okay, Sal?" [Name] turns her head to face him and asks. Concern laces on her tone.

"I just want to say how much I love you." He faces her with a soft smile, making his mask shift a little. "Thank you for being there for me, love. You've always looked out for me throughout these years and I'm grateful for that. I know you don't want me to say sorry for all the things I've done so I'll just promise you that'll I'll be a better partner."

"I love you so much, [Name]. We'll get through this together. Please be patient with me." He adds, making his fiancée giggle with delight.

"You're so silly, Sal." [Name] leans it to peck the nose on his mask. "I'll always be patient with you and our relationship. We've been together since we're kids! We even experienced life-threatening situations together. If I wanted to leave, I would've done so two years ago." Shivers run down her spine at the memory. "Hell Fest is really something, huh?"

Surprise flashes in Sal's eyes. "You're openly talking about Hell Fest, love."

"Oh?" She chuckles. "I guess I'm healing, then. That doctor is really something else."

"She is." He agrees, his tone hinting something else.

[Name] didn't seem to take notice, instead, she let out a hum. "Hey Sal, can we go on a date today?"

"Of course. Where do you want to go?"

"The aquarium!" She chirps, hand clasps with glee. "I want to see the newborn baby penguin."

"To the aquarium then." Sal chuckles. Somehow, hearing her words causes his worries simmers down. Small, faint hints of happiness start to form in his chest while a twisted thought crawls in his mind, unnoticed.

Upon arriving at the aquarium, [Name] rushes immediately to see the newest attraction: Bubbles, the baby penguin. Sal follows suit, a content smile lays on his masked lips. It's been a while since the two of them had gone out for a date like this and in all honesty, he finds the small gesture nice. He had never seen his fiancée so gleeful over something since their engagement. It doesn't mean that she's unhappy, of course. It's just both of them have been distracted with work and are worrying about their future.

"Sal, look!" The [Hair Color]-haired girl grasps her fiancé by the arm and shakes it with excitement. Sal obliges at the request, his gaze following his fiancée's outstretched arm. A family of three penguins is cuddled in their cold sanctuary meets his view. "They're so adorable!"

"They are," He hums in agreement before wrapping his arms around her and pulls her close. A simple form of affection causes the woman to blush. "When we're ready, I hope we can have a family like those penguins." His hands hold hers, intertwining their fingers together."Just you, me, and our baby cuddled up in our home with everyone witnessing our love. What do you say? Would you like that?"

"Yeah." [Name] nods before closing her eyes for a bit, taking in the sweet moment they share together.

' _Just me and him.'_ She smiles at the thought. 'No one else.'

As the day comes to an end, the couple heads to the souvenir shop. [Name] keeps on asking her fiancé to buy a stuffed penguin and he obliges.

"Oh wait." She stops on her tracks and points at the sign beside the shop. "I'll just go to the bathroom, real quick. You can go ahead and look around. I'll be right over."

"Alright then. I'll get us three penguins, right?" Sal asks as his fiancée nods.

"Yup!" She chirps before excusing herself, leaving her fiancé behind.

The corner of the blue-haired male's lips curls into a smile, remembering his fiancée's cheerful state. The simple motion causes his heart to flutter with glee.

' _This is nice_.' He hums as he strides inside the store, his eyes skimming through its content. Sal stops on his tracks as he sees the stuffed toy his fiancée desires, only to see it being the only one left. Before he can reach out and grab it, a young girl swoops in and takes the toy.

"Found you!" Pacifica chirps, her voice filled with glee. "Dad! Dad! I found one!" She hugs the toy tight before looking around to call for her father.

"I'm over here, sweetheart." A familiar voice calls out behind the blue-haired male, causing the hair on his neck to stand up. Chills run down his spine as a figure walk pass him and picks up the young girl. A smile lays on Damien's face as the masked man freezes on his spot.

A sense of familiarity and mystery lingers in the air as Sal stares at the man in front of him. Her recognizes the young girl, no doubt in that. He had just seen Pacifica at Ashley's party, but her father? Unlikely. Still, it doesn't quieten the doubts that bubbles inside his chest. He feels threatened but he doesn't understand why-and he hates it.

"Excuse me." Damien can't help but comment as he senses the male's stare. Sal snaps out of his trance and blinks. "Is everything okay?"

Before he can utter a response, Pacifica gasps and calls out. "Miss [Name]!"

"Hey there sweetheart," The said woman greets the girl as she approaches her fiancé. She holds his hand and gives it a squeeze before greeting the other blond. "You too, Mr. Holst."

"Nice seeing you again, [Name]." Damien greets back, a hint of unfamiliar emotion lace in his tone, making the woman uncomfortable.

Sal is quick to notice it, so he pipes in. "You two know each other?"

"Yes." The two in question answers in unison, making things more uncomfortable.

"We know each other at work." [Name] explains as she waves off her hands, not wanting to push the topic further. Both males note this action and decide to respect her quiet request.

Pacifica doesn't seem to understand, of course, so she pushes the topic."Miss [Name], why don't you call Dad by his name anymore?"

"Hm?" She blinks. "Oh! Well..." She stops to think of a proper excuse. "Your dad is my boss so it's only right to call him formally."

"But you two are friends... " The young girl grumbles. Sadness lace on her tone.

"We are, sweetheart." Damien kisses his daughter's forehead, understanding her woes. "Miss [Name] just prefers to be formal. Isn't that right?"

"Mhm!" At this time, [Name] just wants to leave. Being around Damien really brings her back to the time he barged into Flora's office and made a scene. Familiar emotions start to crawl back into her heart, making her quiver in fear. "A-Anyway, my fiancée, and I need to get going then. He still has work to do."

Sal nods, noticing his fiancé's shift. He didn't allow the blond to respond as he excuses the two of them and leaves. A frown lingers on both of the males' lips and the girls they're with easily notices it. Somehow, all four of them feel uneasy.


	36. Chapter XXXII: Discussion

**Journal Entry# 32— Year 1**

_That's it; I've reached my limit. After a month-long of enduring this wild goose chase, I've cracked._

_My hands are trembling from what I've done. I'm panicking. Edmund isn't here to help me this time—Fuck! I don't know how I can still update this fucking journal of mine while blood drips in from the corpse hanging in front of me._

_Good thing there's an empty lot on the outskirts of town. I'll reside here for the night while I sort my thoughts._

_I hope Kailey can help me resolve this._

*******

By night, a private dinner takes place in Edmund's home. There weren't any invitations sent out or details about the said meeting but three people arrive at the businessman's house at the exact same time. Sharing glances, they all note each other's presence. They didn't expect to see each other there, eating dinner together.

"Well, well, this is an interesting choice of people, Edmund," Ilya humors as she brings a glass of wine to her red-tinted lips. Her gray orbs meet blue ones. Kailey simply gives a nod of acknowledgment. "Nice to see that both of you are still attached to your mother figure."

Damien rolls his eyes at the comment. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Hm?" She raises a brow. "I'm here to report, of course. How about you?"

"Damien and I are going to plan our next move." An irk expression shows in Edmund's face. He's not in a mood to banter. "All of you are here for that same purpose so please, let's get along for one bit."

Kailey eyes the male's expression. "Is everything alright, darlin'?"

"Yes, Kailey. Thank you." He takes a deep breath. "Things have been chaotic these past few days. Whether it's an internal doing or not, I admit, things have gotten out of hand and I refuse to repeat the same mistake. That's why—" He motions to Ilya. "—she's here. Kailey, meet Dr. Ilya Bragins, psychologist and a dear friend of mine."

"It's a pleasure meeting you." Ilya smiles. "I've heard so many things about you, Kailey, especially regarding how these two copes with their motherly issues. I hope they aren't giving you troubles."

"They're doing just fine, darlin'." The blonde chuckles. "I can handle me some roughhousing every now and then. Aside from that, these boys are nothing but good ones."

"I like her." She quirks her brow in approval.

"Right back at yeah, Missy."

"Enough with that." Damien can't help but hiss, not liking the two women's interaction one bit.

"Relax, darlin'." The older women place a reassuring squeeze on the young man's shoulder. "Her mind games don't work on me, you know. I won't be a victim of that again, you know that."

He withdraws a sigh. "Fine." He glares at the psychologist. "Just to be clear: I won't hesitate if you harm Kailey."

"Damien, behave." Edmund snarls as he pinches the bridge of his nose. "Our meeting is supposed to be productive, not filled with banters like this."

The younger man shoots an apologetic look and his brother acknowledges it with a nod. Still, he continues his words. "I don't expect all of you to be acquainted with each other or act as that but I _do_ expect full-on cooperation with our plan. After all, we only have one goal: get rid of the enemy."

Ilya raises a hand as she tuts. "The goal is a bit vague, don't you think, dear? You're expecting my full cooperation but you're already missing out a key factor for my participation: d _etails_." The room temperature suddenly drops at her sudden icy tone. "I've already let one mishap slip off once. I won't let it happen again. So now, I'm going to be asking all of you: what's the plan?"

"We want Reesé out of town," Damien answers while glaring at the woman. Despite her big role in the plan, he wants to avoid her doing something to [Name].

Again, she tuts. "Wrong answer, dear. I don't think I've been placed as a certain woman's therapist just because you want her high school best friend out of this town."

"What?" All three of them gasps.

"Oh? Weren't you well aware?" A chuckle escapes the psychologist's lips. "I guess I found new information then: [Name] and Reesé knew each other way back in high school. [Name] mentioned it a bit while we were talking about her relationship with Sal Fisher. It's interesting, really; your target is nothing but a bundle of traumas that lead her to fear abandonment. Why do you think she's still intact with everyone who gave her nothing but problems? Do I have to enumerate them for you?"

"Where are you going on with this, Ilya?" Edmund asks. "Do you suggest that everyone in her circle is significant to all this?"

"No, dear." She grins wickedly. Her gaze lands on the Damien."Everyone in her circle needs to be crossed out."

"Isolation did help her out..." Kailey ponders, remembering the time she interacted with the woman in question. "She often spent her time with Pacifica when she's avoiding her friends back then. Do you remember that, darlin'?"

Damien and Edmund nods. The younger male's brow furrows. "She and I did talk more ever since the whole ordeal in Pacifica's birthday..."

"I see we're getting along now." Ilya comments. "Does this mean all details will be laid out then?"

Kailey and Edmund agree in unison, while Damien remains hesitant. "I don't know what you're planning, Ilya, but if you do a single mistake, we're cutting you off."

"Fine by me." She shrugs. "I can always withdraw my services. I'm just here because your brother asked."

" _Damien_ ," Kailey calls out, making the man snap his gaze at her. "I know you're not comfortable with all this but please reconsider. You always wanted Pacifica the mom she deserves, right?"

"I do. I just..."

"It's fine. You don't need to trust her as a person. You can just trust her work as a professional."

"I couldn't agree more, dear." Ilya smiles. "Might I say, Kailey, I am impressed on how well you're handling all of this. As a woman around your age and that kind of nature, I would've ran for the hills."

"Yes, but after everything that happened to me, I think this is a good change of pace." She hums. "Plus, I really want Reesé to regret the day she made my daughter turn against me."

"Oh I see, this is double purposed?"

"Triple or more, if I might say." Edmund hums. "My goal is to get rid of Reesé and ruin her life completely after what she did to my brother. Kailey, although she won't have as big as a role as everyone else, wishes the same. Damien's goal is quite different from ours since he wants [Name], but considering that it will both take a toll on Sal and Reesé—the two people he despised the most—it shares the same outcome. It's a win-win for the three of us."

"Then my role here is what then?"

"You'll take charge. As of late, we've been making mistakes with our plans; All three of us weren't able to fulfill our duties and keep our cool. We messed up a bit and right now, we're making ends meet."

"How will this benefit me at all?"

"We're at your service." Damien grits his teeth as he admits the cold, harsh truth.

"Interesting." Ilya taps her chin as she ponders a bit. "I have no problem with anyone at the moment but I'll keep this in mind. Be ready when I use that advantage anytime."

"As long as it doesn't affect the initial plan, then we don't mind." Edmund says.

"Alright then, but before we proceed, I'd like to ask Kailey a question if it's okay." Kailey nods as the psychologist continues. "If you're a supporting role then why are you here?"

"I'm their eye in this town." The elder woman simply shrugs. "Plus, I wanted to talk to Edmund about his lunch with Reesé earlier. I need to know how the plan goes so the town won't be suspicious of anything."

" _Wait_." A thud erupts in the room as Damien clench his fist and glares at his brother. "You had lunch with Reesé?"

"She needed help." Edmund answers.

"Since when have you been helpful?"

"He isn't." Kailey sighs. "Relax, will you darlin'?"

"I can't just let the information slide, Mom. You know that." He hisses. Ilya raises a brow at the endearment but didn't comment. She can see the displeased expression on the blond male's face. "It's Reesé we're talking about here. She's not here to joke around. If she wanted to, she could go back and do something reckless."

"She won't." His brother assures.

"You don't know that!"

"Yes, I do. I have her in a corner as we speak."

"And you believed that?" Damien stands up. "I can't believe you'd even give her a chance to make a move. She's a fucking manipulator, Edmund! How did you forget that?!"

"You're a sociopath and she's a psychopath," Ilya comments in a bored tone, making everyone's eyes land on her.

"What?"

"You heard me." She stands up. "Those two are a bad match because both of them continuously do reckless things whether we control it or not. All we can do is predict and prevent." She sighs. "That's what we want right?"

"Right." Edmund agrees. "Damien and I will talk about that matter later on but for now let's focus on the purpose of our meeting—we need a plan. I've already made a few moves and pulled a few strings but so far, we're not making any progress on our target. If anything, we're actually taking a step back, if not more. "

" I see. If that's the case, then here's how our tactic should work... "


	37. Chapter XXXIII: Plan

**Journal Entry# 33 - Year 2**

_Kailey always had a kind nature. Everyone in town knows that. She's the type that you can approach whenever you're in trouble no matter what the situation is-and she means it. Today, I bare witness to that nature of hers. I just didn't expect a little twist._

_After I gave her a call and an explanation, she immediately knew what to do. She went to me with a plan in mind and the materials to execute it. To my surprise, she didn't disappoint. Who knew mom can hide a body so well?_

***

The plan is simple; Ilya wants to isolate [Name] in a span of two months. It'll be slow and steady progress but everyone is willing to give it a shot, and so they did.

After the dinner meeting at Edmund's home, their plan is already underway. It starts with the Trey's; Harold and Flora will be rehiring [Name] because of the prior set up the Holst Brothers had made, but that situation can lead to two outcomes: (1) if she agrees, they can proceed to their initial plan, or (2) if she doesn't, Edmund will have to pull a few strings and hire her in his company instead. Either outcome is still favorable for their goal and they don't mind either way. Still, it's up to the Trey's to handle the first phase and if they don't, Kenneth's murder will be pinned on them.

The next phase is focused on Damien and Kailey. The two will be teaming up to take control of the town. Kailey will be the ears for gossips, rumors, and conversations, while Damien will be the eyes to anything and everything that goes in and out of Nockfell. They need to make sure that no one else would meddle with their 'game' nor would anyone will find out. It won't be hard since the town is fairly small and their reputations give them the pass to the information and power that they need. Although, this requires them to both lay low for a while and limit their interaction with the target as little as possible—as that would be Edmund and Ilya's job.

To put it straight, Edmund is in charge of [Name]'s external matters while Ilya handles the internal. They will be the ones to isolate and push their target into that position. Edmund will be in the one conditioning [Name]'s friends to remove themselves out of the picture. He had already done it before to Larry and Ashley, who are busy and is distracted with their ongoing on tour, and isn't expected to return until months after. He also has Reesé in his command if ever he needs to remove Neil and Sal from the scene. Although he still has doubts about the blonde's capabilities to take away their target's dangerous fiancé, he knows Ilya will be the one to take care of it. The weekly therapy sessions she and [Name] will be holding will serve as their progress report. Whatever their target has to say will reflect on their progress. The more she feels disassociated with her current situation, the more successful their plan is. Their sessions will also serve to check up on Sal and his actions to avoid any complications. After all, he _is_ their biggest threat.

Now, two months is a short period of time. Two months mean there will only be eight weeks and eight weekly reports from [Name]. They need to assure that the woman herself doesn't go into a separate route and sabotage all their hard work within those two months. How? One word: Pacifica. [Name] is already attached to Pacifica in the first place; whether it's six years ago or up to now, they always had this unfound connection. This connection will then serve as the bait for the trap that will slowly unfold after the two months. If everything is put to place by then, Damien will easily have the partner he had dreamed of and the mother his daughter always wanted. What could go wrong, right?

"Everything is wrong!" Flora hisses as she throws away every item within her reach. "Out of all the people you could lose to in this industry, you decided to lose to a Holst?!"

"Flora, honey, let me explain." Harold tries to take a step forward to calm his wife down. "He had the upper hand."

"What upper hand?" She throws a picture frame near her husband's face. "He showed you a fucking pen, Harold! A pen!"

"That pen is the key to my doom, honey!"

"That pen is a gift you gave to the boy whose mother used to be one of your whores. That statement is enough to show that you are supposed to be in control of their family, not them."

"I know, honey but..."

"No Harold, there's no but." She hisses. "Your son is dead and if you don't do a single thing, I'll make sure that your daughter is next."

Harold scowls. "Don't you fucking dare."

"Then listen to what I say and don't rehire her." Flora hisses. "The Holst Brothers won't get anything from us and that's the final decision."

"We don't need their money and most definitely don't need [Name] in our company." She adds. Her arms now crossed and her fingers pinches the bridge of her nose. "For now, we need to focus on the bigger issue: Kenneth's case. We both know that Damien killed him and that they're willing to pin the blame onto us. They might even add Keith and Delilah's case on our ass too if we're unfortunate enough. So, what do we do?

Harold raises a brow. "Do we have to do anything? We have alibis. Kenneth isn't in our care anymore and might as well say that we're not responsible for the things he had been doing with his friends."

"He's your son, Harold. Do remember that."

"He is and he had been living with her sister and their aunt for years." He reasons out. "As much as I love to claim that they're my kids, I don't have any emotional attachment towards them. Maybe towards their mother, but after her death, I can't face the twins anymore. They're exact replicas of her."

"That's exactly the reason why the police will be hot on your trail, Harold. Your relationship with them isn't really that smooth. May I remind you the abuse case their aunt filed?" She snarls. "I had to fucking drag your ass out of that one."

"It was in the past!"

"You think?" Flora can't help but laugh. "You harassed both of them, Harold! You already attempted to kill them once, and Edmund won't hesitate to use that against you. Can't you see that?"

"They don't have evidence, Flora."

"I've seen the pictures. I'm sure they'll plant it somewhere."

"Then what do you expect me to do?"

"I want you to throw your daughter under the bus." Flora declares with ice lacing her tone, sending shivers down her husband's back. "It's reckless but it's a win-win. I'm sure Edmund would appreciate that outstanding move and maybe he'll reconsider the investment. After all, you just need to prove that you're on the same level as him."

Harold pauses to think. He admits, the idea isn't as far fetched as it sounds. "How do you expect me to throw my own daughter in jail?"

"She already has a criminal record, doesn't she?"

"She has." He nods. "She also has bad blood towards Delilah and Keith."

"We can say that our twins had a disagreement that night and that lead to a heated argument." She hums. "I don't know how we can testify the gunshots, though. Sabrina doesn't seem to own any firearms."

"She doesn't need to. I know Keith has one. We can say that she got the gun from him after stabbing him multiple times."

"It's an easy story but it's doable. We just need to plot how we'll have her arrested." Flora taps her chin as she thinks. A sudden idea pops into her head and she grins. "Maybe we _do_ need to hire [Name] on this one."

Harold simply raises his brow in question. As his wife further explains, the clearer the idea it becomes. By Monday morning, they lay out their trap by contacting [Name].

The [Hair Color]-haired woman wakes up at the sound of her phone ringing, early in the morning. She isn't expecting any call at the moment so she hastily* picks it up. She yawns. "Good morning, this is [Name] speaking."

"Hello, [Name]." Flora greets with a taunting tone, causing the woman on the other line to sit up in surprise.

"Flora." She gasps. "H-How can I help you at this early morning?"

"Oh nothing much. My husband and I had a discussion about your suspension and I have excellent news for you: we want you back at the office as soon as possible." The elder woman hums. "What do you say? Can you be here before lunch?"

[Name] bites her lower lip with uncertainty. Her eyes scan her room as she finds the courage to reject the motion. "I..." She takes a deep breath. "I won't be working for the company anymore, Flora. I've sent my resignation letter last night."

"Oh? I didn't seem to receive it. Could you hand me a physical copy at the office later then?" Of course, it's a lie. The blonde woman saw the e-mail and caused her to throw a fit.

The woman sighs. "Alright."

"See you later then!"

The call ends with a low hum from [Name]'s lips. An unsettling feeling bubbles in her chest as she allows herself to fall back on their bed. Just like usual, she can't seem to fully reject anyone. This has caused her tons of uncomfortable situations and she doubts that meeting Flora won't be the same. Wrapping her arms around her fiancé's sleeping figure, the [Hair Color]-haired woman murmurs her woes. She didn't know that Sal was awake all this time and is listening in.

Hiding the distaste he's feeling towards the series of events that's his fiancée is experiencing, he vows to ease her troubles as often as he can—starting with the lunch meeting with Flora Trey.


	38. Chapter XXXIV : Different

**Journal Entry # 34 — Year 3**

_A year in Nockfell surely changed me; I can't tell if it's good or bad, though. All I know is that base on statistics, I've become more active—in more ways than one._

_It all started months ago, after my unfaithful encounter with my first victim in years. It occurred to me how much I've been urging to reak havoc. I_ _wanted_ _to kill—and I did. I didn't stop killing until my mind is free from all the frustrations I've pent up. It surely helped me clear my head and it caused my actions to be more keen and precise._

_I've made business decisions I didn't think I could, and the company is hitting the charts. The branch Edmund wanted to have is near to its opening and it'll be in week's time for its completion. I've also_ _considered getting my own house in this town. I've been under Kailey's roof for way too long. I can't risk her reputation anymore._

_I've already checked some places but I think I've found the perfect place outside of town._

  
***

Sal grips his mask with a tight hold as he stares at the bathroom mirror. His long, electric blue locks lays on his scarred and bare shoulders with water dripping its ends. His blue eye gazes at the foggy reflection in front of him before using his non-dominant hand to wipe the surface clean. The clear image of his beaten body now reflects in the mirror. He looks hideous; his left eye socket remains hollow as the glass prosthetic lays on the cup by their bedside. The scars that decorate his face trails down his pale and slim body, altering his image completely.

At times like this, he would always wonder what his fiancée see in him. He's not the same cheerful five-year-old boy who would swoop her off her feet and promised her the world. No. He's far from that, especially after the incident with his mother.

A shiver runs down his spine as he remembers the tragic event. He refuses to look back on the accident that changed him so badly that it caused [Name] nothing but pain and misery. Up until now, he knows that she's suffering. The psychologist's observation is clear evidence of it too.

"I guess there's no helping it." A sigh escapes his lips as he lay down his mask in defeat. He had been battling with himself for quite some time now, and up until Ilya's statement, he had done nothing but reject his inner self. Maybe now, its time to give in and accept who he really is.

The corner of his lips curls into a twisted smile at the thought. Something in his head clicks and he feels himself change. He feels different.

"A good kind of different..." He grumbles with awe lacing in his voice. His eyes are wide with astonishment.

He laughs. No, it's wasn't his usual deep chuckle or amused tone, its more sinister this time. The hearty laugh coming from his throat feels different. It _is_ different because the man standing in front of the mirror is no longer the same Sal Fisher.

Stepping out of the bathroom, his gaze immediately lands on [Name]. Like a predator eyeing his prey, his orbs skim through their room before stopping at his fiancée's worrying form.

[Name] sits on the edge of their bed, crossed legs, and fiddling with her fingers. Her mind seems to be adrift as she didn't notice Sal taking a seat beside her.

"Everything okay, love?" He asks, putting his hand on top of hers.

She flinches at the sudden touch. "Yeah." She grumbles. "I'm just thinking about how I'll approach Flora later at lunch. She asked me to formally submit my resignation letter at her office but I feel like she just wants to corner me into working for her again."

"Mhm." He hums, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Do you want me to go instead? I'm sure she can't use her tricks on me."

"You have work today, silly." She pinches his cheek.

"I can always cancel it." He shrugs.

"Neil will kill you if you do that."

Again, he shrugs. He doesn't really mind if he gets an earful from their friend if it means protecting his fiancée.

"I'll go, okay?" [Name] pecks his cheek for assurance.

"Fine." He sighs. "Drop by at the studio once you finish, okay?"

She nods. "Okay."

Satisfied with their conversation, Sal proceeds to get ready to work. He wears his usual black clothes, ripped jeans, and red shoes before heading to the kitchen to cook their breakfast. Minutes pass by, the scent of freshly made bacon and eggs lingers in their apartment and lures his fiancee out of their bedroom. Still wearing her pajamas, she sits down on their dining table as he serves the food.

[Name] easily notices the serving portion and furrows her brows in confusion. "Sal, you aren't eating?"

"I'll eat in the studio." He hums before planting a soft kiss on her temple. Before she can protest, Sal he already bid good-bye and left, leaving her behind with a pout on her lips. Little does she know that his early departure would affect her meeting at lunch.

Flora smiles wide as she hums happily inside her office. It's only a few hours before her meeting with [Name] but she already made some preparations beforehand. She knows that her employee is decided with her resignation and nothing can change her mind, except for a particular item that now lays on the business woman's hand—a flash drive with a copy of Damien's outburst inside the office.

Surely, it's not strong evidence to corner [Name], but it's enough to scare her. Why? The clip of her being dragged out of Damien's car is clearly scandalous—especially that she's engaged. If this video was to be leaked, it could easily end her future and they both know that's not what they want.

A chuckle escapes her lips, amused at the thought. To her dismay though, her train of thoughts is cut off by the ringing of her telephone. She hisses. "What do you want?"

"Mister Fisher is here." Her secretary replies. "Shall I send him in?"

Flora raises a brow. She didn't send him an invite or an appointment but then again, having to talk to her employee's fiancé would be something she can make use of.

"Of course," She hums. "Also, kindly cancel all my meetings for today. The only person I will be expecting is [Name]."

"Understood." The voice on the other line murmurs before dropping the call. After a few minutes, a knock resonates from Flora's door.

"Please come in, Mister Fisher."

Sal can hear the fake enthusiasm lacing in the woman's tone as he enters the room. "Good day, Flora. I hope my visit isn't too sudden."

"Not at all," She motions for him to take a seat but he didn't comply.

"I won't be too long so it's fine." He assures. "I'm just here to ask about [Name]'s suspension and resignation form."

"Oh, did she not mention the reason?" A hums escape her lips, making Sal squint. Of course, Flora didn't notice it as she avoids looking at the man's face... err, prosthetic. It gives her the chills, to be honest.

"She did but I want to reconfirm." He scowls. "[Name] is the type to sugarcoat a lot of things, and I'm sure you know that."

"Ah yes, she's very well-behaved." She bites her tongue as she chooses her words correctly. Something about the man's presence doesn't sit right with her. Maybe it's because of his history in Hell Fest? Can't be. She had dealt with people much more sinister... but then again, how sinister could someone be after experiencing something so tragic.

A shiver runs down her spine. "I just find some of her work ethics to be... questionable."

"Then it's expected of her to not return, right?" Sal leans on the wall and crosses her arm. "Because that's what I expect to be the outcome. Although my opinion doesn't matter that much since I'm merely an outsider but I do hope that you don't pull anything suspicious. If you do, I might send a report to the authorities about your so-called 'work ethics.'"

"As if that scares me," She can't help but scoff. A smirk now lays on her lips, the fear she has before is slowly fading—or so she thought.

In a swift motion, Sal's prosthetic is now a few inches away from her face. His icy blue eyes send chills down her spine as she sees nothing but emptiness on the man's eyes. A low chuckle escapes his lips. "I know that you're not scared easily. I also know that for what it's worth, you're not going to listen to me and you'll still force [Name] to enslave her life away to you." Sal pauses and lifts his dominant hand. Flora's eyes widen in surprise to see the flash drive now in his hands."I noticed that you're very interested in this. Do you mind if I borrow it for a while?"

"Give it back." Flora stands up to snatch the item away but fails. A scowl lays on her lips. Clearly, she's pissed.

"I could if you'd listen to my demands."

  
"No," She snarls. " _You_ listen to my demands, asshole. You have no right to barge into my office and threaten me like that. I am a woman of power and my reputation can easily precede yours. I can ruin your life and [Name]'s if I want to and I will do it if you don't give me that flash drive."

Sal didn't utter a word. Instead, he hums, placing the said item back on the table before taking a step back. A hearty laugh escapes his lips as his eyes sparkle with amusement. "I don't really care if you ruin my life—It's already ruined, to begin with—but if you dare ruin [Name]'s you've got a whole mess waiting for you just outside your door."

"Your threat doesn't scare me."

"Likewise." He turns his heel. "I'll get going then. Please don't tell [Name] I dropped by."

Rolling her eyes, Flora watches the man leave her office. ' _As if,_ ' She thought before holding her treasured flash drive in her hands, only to realize that it wasn't hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sal isn't the type to disobey, right? :/ but then again, he's not the same Sal we all know :/


	39. Chapter XXXV: Compromise

**Journal Entry# 35 — Year 3**

_According to an old folktale in Nockfell, there's a vacant lot on the outskirts of town where a witch used to reside in. They say that she had placed sigils across the land that would protect her and those who live in her land from outside danger. They said it was true because those who lived in that very same land had lived a peaceful life despite having a history of problematic people as its owners. I guess that's why the real estate agent gave me a weird look when I inquired about the now-vacant lot._ _I mean, who wouldn't be?_

_The lot was a dumping site for all my victims in Nockfell. The police weren't well aware of this fact up until my real estate agent and I went to check the lot out and report the dead bodies ourselves. It was a fun experience, really; pretending to be shocked and mortified of my own work while everyone around me is genuinely concerned about the case. They even convinced me to_ **_not_ ** _buy the said lot because of the bad experience but honestly, I think I did them all a favor. I mean, no one wants a bad story in Nockfell, right?_

***

By the time [Name] arrives at Flora's office that lunch, she can easily say that her (ex) boss is pissed. The way her lips curl downwards and her brows twitch with annoyance only means that something bad had happened prior to her visit and she will be the one receiving all the rage. She gulps in the hope to ease her nerves before greeting the woman.

"Good afternoon, Flora." She does her best not to stutter nor look intimidated as she gives the woman the document she requested. "Here's my resignation letter."

Taking a deep breath, Flora fixes her posture and offers her employee a seat. With a smile, she takes the said document to her hands and reads its content, trying her best to suppress the scowl forming on the corner of her lips. She reads the document accordingly before putting it down and sighing. "I understand how you feel, [Name], but I have to decline your resignation." She intertwines her fingers together. "You see, we need you right now. I haven't realized your worth up until you're gone and honestly, I feel bad about it. So how about you come back to us and hear me out?"

The [Hair Color]-haired woman squints her eyes as she takes a seat. "I'm not buying your act."

"I'm not asking you to." She shrugs, dropping her act. She leans back against her chair with her icy blue orbs gazing into [Eye Color] ones. "You see, [Name], I will be lying if I say you aren't a good employee. You've been working for me for two years now and despite the amount of bullshit I give you, you still try your best to serve me--It's very annoying, really. I expected you to be this traumatized little girl who just lays low in her life, but no, you decided to be a very cheerful and easy to push over an employee that it urged me to abuse it. Who am I kidding? You basically want people to push you over so that everyone would take your side and pity you--not that I care, that is." She scoffs. "But you see, this certain trait of yours really captured the attention of our little investor and it would be a shame if they drop their investment now just because of the stunt you pulled. So, I'm proposing that you should work for me just for a week. I just need to buy time to find another investor within that period and then you're good to go. Is that good?"

"Too good," [Name] replies. "What's the catch?"

"Oh?" Flora raises a brow. "You've gone feisty. What happened to you?"

The younger woman just shrugs, making the blonde annoyed. "Fine then," She huffs. "If you're asking what I'll do _if_ you don't accept my offer, I'll spread the scandal you decided to pull on me throughout Nockfell. Hell, maybe I'll directly send the video to your fiance. I don't care."

"Nice try. I don't have a scandal."

She grins. "We'll see about that."

Plugging in the flash drive into her computer, she opens the video it contains. A wide smirk lays on her lips as she waits for it to play. To her utter horror, though, a different kind of video is shown. Sounds of moans and pants fill the air as camera footage of Harold and Flora's secretary having sex is being played on screen.

[Name] watches in disgust as her boss panics in exiting the video. "You're trying to scare me off with a video of your own husband's fault? That's very low of you Flora."

"This isn't the clip!" The elder woman pulls out the flash drive from her computer. "I don't know how your fiance did it but he must've swapped the flash drives!"

"My fiance?" The younger woman can't help but ask. "You mean Sal?"

"Exactly!" She hisses. "That man of yours should be put on a leash. He barged in here demanding answers and threatening me if I don't leave you alone. He must've snatched a different flash drive on the way here and exchanged it."

"Wait, wait. Sal was here?" [Name]'s eyes widen in horror.

"Didn't I tell you that alread--" Flora stops midway of her sentence to notice the mortified expression in her employee's face. "Oh? What's this? Could there be a possibility that you're scared of my interaction with your fiance?"

"What did you tell him?" She hisses.

"I won't tell until you agree to my proposal."

[Name] eyes the woman as she grins from ear-to-ear. She can't help but feel backed up against a corner with all the possibilities that her boss and fiance could've talked about behind her back. Questions start to pop up and stir in her brain as she tries to rack her mind to the possible reason for Sal's act. He wasn't the type to disobey her, after all. "You promise to tell every single detail if I work for a week?"

With a single nod, the woman's heart starts to beat loudly against her chest as she waits for her boss' explanation--hoping that she hasn't told him about her worries about Damien. By the time they finished talking, though, Sal immediately receives a call from her. The loud ringing in his pocket disturbs his recording with Reesé in the studio, which causes them to stop midway. 

The blue-haired male gives an apologetic look before excusing himself out of the recording booth to answer the call. "Hey, love. How's your meeting with Flora went?"

"I accepted the job offer," She says with an unrecognizable emotion lacing in her tone.

"It's fine that you did, love." He assures. "But you don't sound well. Are you okay? Are you ill?"

"I'm fine." Again, there's something wrong with her tone.

"Do you want me to pick you up?" He asks.

"I'm fine. I might eat at Kailey's so..."

"I'll join you after, how does that sound?"

Silence lingers in the air as [Name] didn't utter a reply. 

' _Something is clearly wrong,'_ Sal thought. ' _I need to check up on her asap or else--'_

"Ahem!" Sal snaps out of his trance to lock eyes with Reesé. The blonde has a scowl on her lips as her hand lays on her hips. "Mister Fisher, we're still in the middle of recording."

"I'll be right there." sal replies. "[Name] just needs me right now."

"Oh, sweetheart? Is she okay?" Without having any say, the singer quickly snatches the phone from the male's hands and greets the woman on the other line. "[Name], sweetheart, are you okay?"

"Reesé, hey," The woman in question murmurs on her end of the line. "Did I interrupt your recordings?"

"No, no, not at all!" She chirps and smiles, making Sal frown. A raging emotion forms in his chest as she continues their conversation. "I heard you weren't okay and I'm very worried about you. Do you want to drop by here and then we can talk about your problems?"

Sal perks up at the idea. Before [Name] can reject the offer though, he snatches his phone away from the singer and repeats the suggestion. Reesé frowns at the act. "Will you drop by, love? I mean, after you eat lunch at Kailey's maybe you have the time to come visit Neil and me? We need your thoughts on our new songs, after all."

"Sal..." A withdrawn sigh escapes his fiancee's lips. "You won't stop asking me till I say, yes huh?"

"Mhm," He hums.

"Alright then. I'll just go get you guys some lunch and I'll be there."

"Alright, love. See you."

"See you too,"

As the call ends, the blue-haired male frown under his mask. Reesé notices the shifting of his mask but mistakes it with a grin. A bubbling rage now fills her chest. By the time they enter the recording booth, a plan is already in her head. 


	40. Chapter XXXVI: Daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry for the late update. I had to take care of my school works, typhoon and the deadlines are taking a toll on me. No worries, though, I'm feeling much better ^^ Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

**Journal Entry # 36 - Year 3**

_A week has passed. The company building is now standing tall on Nockfell soil._

_The opening ceremony had just finished and I'm on my way back to my apartment with Edmund and Pacifica. They will be staying with me for a week to make_ _sure that the company will be running smoothly on their first week of operation_ _plus my daughter misses me so._

_I admit, going to Nockfell isn't the wisest decision I've made. I've been apart from Pacifica for way too long, but then again, I don't want my daughter to witness the chaos I've ensued. Now that she's here though, I'm more than willing to make things better for her._

_I will be a better father, brother, and businessman now that I'm in Nockfell. I vow to that_ _—_ _Nothing can prove me otherwise._

***

Kailey's diner is always packed when it's lunchtime; no matter where people work, they'll find time to travel the extra mile to eat their favorite homemade meals and talk to their favorite cook. People had done this so often that the diner became a place for them to unwind from their stressful workplace and just succumb to the warm and home-like environment Kailey had established.

She admits, she always enjoyed these kinds of moments. Talking to people and hearing about their stories help her cope with the gap that her daughter had left behind. She can't blame her, though, since it was Reesé's influence that leads them to their current state. That's why she didn't hesitate to accept Edmund's request to gather intel to get revenge.

She didn't expect to work hand in hand with them, though. Although he had offered Damien her help during his early years, the victims were nobodies. Maybe she had seen them once or twice, maybe crossed path with them a few times, and held a short conversation, but they're nothing compared to Reesé.

She's like a daughter to Kailey; they'll talk about anything and everything, no filters, and misunderstandings. They would hang out from time to time, along with Kailey's own daughter, Khloe, who is at the same age as her. They even became best friends later on and with Damien in the picture, the four of them became a big family that the diner owner has always dreamt of. But of course, every dream must always come to an end. By the time Reesé had given birth to Pacifica, everything went downhill for Kailey; Reesé ran off with another man, leaving all of them behind, including her very own daughter. In a week's time, the young singer had contacted Khloe and offered her a place in the industry—something she had always wanted since she was little—but with a twist: She will be training overseas and they will be limiting her contact with everyone. 

At first, it was okay; Reesé would tell Kailey stories about her daughter and her progress every morning before the older woman opens her diner. It helps her feel motivated in serving her customers, knowing that her daughter is doing well. This routine goes on for a week or two, then suddenly the communications were cut off. For a while, Kailey was left in the dark and when she did hear any news about either Reesé or Khloe, her heart shattered. Scandals left and right arose about her daughter. She was linked to multiple men to which Reesé herself testified and confirmed. The young singer even talked ill about her friend and it led to the downfall of her daughter and her complete absence. 

No one in Nockfell knows where Khloe is up until now and Kailey feels better that way. She believes that if someone finds out about her again, her now peaceful life will be disrupted once again. That's why she's satisfied with their current set up—her daughter, very far with Edmund behind her back.

Still, Kailey hopes for the better. Maybe one day, things will change...but for now, she's stuck with serving tables. A sigh escapes her lips as she heads back to the kitchen to fulfill more orders. The sudden sound of the bell ringing by the doorframe causes her to stop midway to greet her new customer, only to be frozen still.

[Name] stands by the door, looking tired. Her [Eye Color] orbs scan the establishment as if she's looking for someone particular. Of course, that person is none other than the diner owner herself.

"Welcome, darlin'!" Kailey greets as she makes her way to the young woman. "The diner is full today but if you don't mind waitin', I can have your usual spot freed in no time."

"No worries, Kailey." [Name] waves her hands dismissively. "I'm actually here to order some take-outs if you don't mind. I'm dropping by Sal's studio so I might as well bring all of them some lunch."

"Sure, sure, darlin'. I'm assuming you'll order your usuals?"

She chuckles," Yes, please. Oh! Add Neil's too...and make it double."

"Hm? Todd's there too? That's a surprise. That kid never leaves his room until you guys give him a reason to." The elder woman taps her chin in memory.

"Err... no, actually. Sal has a guest in the studio today so I just thought of bringing an extra one for her." [Name] says inwardly.

"Duly noted then darlin'." She hums, knowing well who the young woman is referring to. "I'll prep your orders. You can take a seat in here if you want." Kailey makes her way to the kitchen and motions [Name] to follow. She obliges and takes a seat inside. She had worked there long enough to be familiar with the secluded area of the diner.

"So, darlin', how are you holding up?" Kailey begins to take out the ingredients for the young woman's order as she asks. Her head peers over her shoulder while she does so. "Not to pry but I can't help notice the sad look on your face the last time you and Sal were here."

"I'm doing well, I guess." [Name] hums as she plays with her fingers. She's used to having talks with the older woman like this before and she doesn't mind telling her stories. "I went to a therapist again but it's not a big of a deal. Just had some trouble dealing with trauma again."

"I see." She starts cooking. A knowing smile lays on her lips. "Are your nightmares still bothering you?"

"Yeah but it's fine. My therapist said that they're simply reflections of my trauma. If I can get over the causes, I can easily get over my nightmare too."

"That's good then. I'm assuming work is one of the causes?"

The younger woman nods. "I'm guessing that too. Flora _did_ do a lot of harsh things in the past." She pauses. "But that's going to be over now."

"Oh, are you resigning?"

"I have, but she told me I need to stay for a week more. She needs a special project to be done and she said I'm the exact person she needs for it." She murmurs. "I don't believe in any of it, though, but yeah, a week worth of work is something I can still manage for the mean time."

"What will you do after, though? Will you go to work again or...?"

"I plan on focusing on my wedding." A blush spread across her cheeks.

Kailey hums, finally finishing up the meals and packing them one by one. "Oh yeah, I forgot you're getting married already. My, you've really grown, huh darlin'?" A proud smile lay on her lips. "So when will you hold the wedding?"

"Six months from now." [Name] replies, shyly. "You're invited by the way. I'll send the invites once they're done. I hope you can attend."

"You know I'll attend, darlin'. You're basically like a daughter to me." She replies then gives the order of packed meals to the woman.

Standing up, the [Hair Color]-haired woman gives a smile. "I appreciate that, Kailey. Thank you."

"No problem, darlin'. Drop by whenever you can, alright?"

"Alright."

With a small wave and a gentle smile, Kailey watches the younger woman leave the establishment. If her hunch is right, Reesé will definitely have a meal to die for waiting for her.


	41. Chapter 41

**Journal Entry # 37 - Year 3**

_It's only been a day since my brother and daughter decided to stay with me but it feels like an eternity. I've almost forgotten how good it feels to have my family around me. I admit, I truly missed them, especially Pacifica._

_My daughter had grown so much over my absence._ _She's now speaking full phrases and developed a fondness for art. She had been showing me her works since her stay and I admit, I'm terrified of it. Her works are amazing but as I look at my daughter, I feel like she's not the same Pacifica I know._

_She's starting to look more and more of Reesé. Her works, more so._

*******

By the time [Name] arrives at the studio, Sal and Reesé had finished recording their first song.

"Hey, [Name]." Neil is first to greet as the woman enters the room while the two singers in the booth exit.

"Sweetheart!" The blonde singer pounces on her best friend and swings her around. "I missed you so much! The last time I heard from you, Sal said you weren't feeling well. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah..." [Name] reply inwardly, her eyes looking over at her fiancé for a cry for help. Sal is quick to notice and asks the singer to free his fiancée.

"Aww, but I miss her," She pouts.

"I miss her more so it's my turn for her hugs," Sal says, gently tugging his fiancée's arm and making her blush. The once discomfort she felt in Reesé'sa arms are now replaced by warmth.

Neil laughs at the scene. "You can't separate [Name] from Sal, Miss Claire. Those two are inseparable."

"So I've heard." Reesé hums as a sly smirk plays on her lips. Her eyes squint at the sight of the loving couple.

Sal has his arms wrapped around his fiancée as she tries to wriggle out of it. Soft whines and giggles escape from [Name]'s lips as she receives butterfly kisses from her fiancé. To those who don't know them like Reesé, they can easily say that the couple is very much well in love and living the life they always desired, but to those who do know them, the image takes a more twisted turn. Yes, they are madly in love and living the dream but behind closed doors, they're broken in their own little ways and their only salvation are themselves.

All their friends witnessed how [Name] crumbled at Sal's mistakes and how desperate Sal is to make up for it. They saw how the two grew up trying to make peace with themselves only to find chaos in between. That's where their relationship was truly tested; they learned how to cope with the burning emotions that reels inside them as the others attempt to ruin what they have built. They fought anything and everything along the way, even if it meant dancing with death itself.

Neil shivers at the thought, noting the power Sal and [Name]'s relationship holds.' _If anyone attempts to ruin them..._ ' He pauses as his gaze lands on the smirking singer. ' _They clearly underestimated Sal and [Name].'_

Shrugging away the small hunch, the dark-haired male claps his hand to get the three's attention. "Enough of that. We still have two more songs waiting to be recorded today. So how about we use our lunch break for eating lunch, shall we?"

"Oh yeah, right." [Name] perks up and lift up the paper bag in her hands. "I've brought you guys lunch. I asked Kailey for your usual." She places the bag down on the table by the studio and takes out the packaged meals with their respective names scribbled on it. One by one, [Name] gives the labeled food and stops in her tracks when she reaches for Reesé's. An unsettling feeling bubbles inside her as she gives the meal to the singer.

"Here's yours." She murmurs as the sound of her heartbeat drums in her ears. The deafening tune distracted her from seeing the mortified expression on the singer's face.

Reesé's face morphs into pure horror as she reads her name on the packed meal. Written in cursive, it says: "to my daughter, Reesé" with a handmade heart written at the end. Her stomach churns at the old woman's message knowing well that Kailey isn't playing around.

Whatever the woman has in mind, the singer isn't happy with it at all. "I'm not hungry." Reesé declares before throwing the food into the bin and excusing herself to smoke. The three exchanges look but didn't comment about it.

Instead, [Name] takes up the liberty to tell Sal about her talk with Flora. "So... Flora told me that you went to the office earlier. Do you want to explain that?"

Sal gives a surprised look but quickly recovers. Sincerely, he explains his side. "I know you said I shouldn't have but I'm worried that she might trick you into working for her again, just like now. I'm really sorry, love. I didn't mean to break your trust."

"It's fine," She looks toward Neil and gives him a look that he easily understood. Without saying any other word, the man* excuses himself and leaves.

"Why did you go to the office and threaten my boss?" [Name] looks at him and asks with a gentle voice, easily triggering the male's protective side to take over.

"I'm sorry, love." Sal cups his fiancée's face and caresses her cheek with his thumb. "I know this isn't a valid explanation but I just wanted to look after you. I've seen you suffer under Flora's ruling and I don't want you to experience that again."

"She told me you switched her flash drives. What does that mean?"

"I don't know, love." He hushes as he pulls his hands back to unbuckle his mask before slowly leaning in to kiss [Name] on the lips. It's a tactic he sometimes does to momentarily shush his partner and let ease her worries. In this matter though, he's intentionally stopping her from asking more questions. Surely, Flora had morphed the story into her own accord and he can't have that. He had already ruined so much in their relationship that he can't risk any more mistakes.

"I know what you're doing, Sal."[Name] gives him a gentle push as she pouts. "You and I will talk about this later, okay?"

He sighs in defeat. "Yes, love, but for now, can you assure yourself that what I did is something for you?"

"I always know that everything you do has something to do with us, silly. I just don't get why you were so aggressive with Flora. You're not the type to lash out..."

"I know. I'm sorry." Sal grumbles, unsure if he really is sincere with the apology. He admits, he didn't understand why he stormed into the office the morning. All he knows is that he wants to protect her fiancée even if it means threatening a powerful business woman and possibly ruining his fiancée's career.

"It won't happen again. I promise," He vows to himself. Of course, by that, he meant that he will no longer have any slip-ups.

"No breaking promises?"

"No breaking promises."

After that, everything continues out smoothly. Neil and Reesé reenter the studio to record and by the end of the day, their team finished their agenda and recorded the two other songs successfully before parting ways. Neil stayed at the studio to edit, Reesé goes straight to the hotel to drink, and the loving couple heads back to their apartment to cook dinner and makeup.

They talked about what happened at Flora's office—both on Sal's visit and [Name]'s and eventually faced the inevitable question that has been lurking in the woman's mind: what happened to the flash drive?

"Flora said you switched it." [Name] says as she lays against Sal's chest while he rests his chin on top of her head as they lay on their couch.

"If I did, will you be mad at me?" He asks.

"If I do, will you lie?" She raises a brow in challenge.

"Of course not." He hums, gently playing with his fiancée's fingers. "There is absolutely no reason for me to break your trust so to answer your question, I did switch it up. Did you get to see what was inside it though? Her secretary looked real tense when she was looking at it."

"It was a sex tape of her and Flora's husband. The CCTV caught it."

"Gross," He squints. "Did you see every bit of the video?"

"No, and I don't plan to. Also, you didn't tell me why you switched them."

"I was trying to piss her off," He shrugs. "She's acting like her life is dependent on that flash drive. I thought if she disagrees, I'll mess her up in a bit."

"You're crazy, Sal."

"For you, love? Yeah." Sal let out a hearty laugh while [Name] didn't. Because in the back of her mind, she knows that he isn't the type to lie about anything.


	42. Chapter XXXVIII: Fiancee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from hiatus!

**Journal Entry # 38 - Year 3**

_The following days of Pacifica and Edmund's stay are uneventful. The two of them accompany me wherever I go and bond whenever we can. Today, we're eating at Kailey's._

_The diner only has a few customers as of today and the orders are coming in rather slow which gave Kailey the time to join us at our booth and give us a little chat. Pacifica mostly did the talking and we wouldn't want it any other way. Her voice and cheerfulness just lift up everyone's spirit no matter what. It's just her natural charm._

_In fact, because of her, I was able to ignore the blue-haired male who entered the diner. His familiar prosthetic would've irked me so, especially when his brunet friend enters as well. Shit. Every one of [Name]'s friends is here...but where is she?_

* * *

It's now late at night; [Name] is fast asleep in their bedroom while Sal lounges on their sofa, playing the video in Flora's hard drive for the nth time.

He can't seem to process what he just saw. His very own fiancée leaving a man's car and being dragged inside the office almost felt surreal to him. Was this true? If so, when did this happen? Why did this happen? Where was he when this happened?

He doesn't know. All he knows is the man in that video is the same man who was at Ashley's party, talking to his fiancée as if nothing happened. Did nothing really happen or was [Name] hiding it all from him? Impossible. His fiancee isn't the type to keep things from him.

' _Unless..._ ' A voice in the back of his head argues. ' _Remember what happened two years ago_?'

"Of course," Sal grumbles. The events of Hell Fest never faded in his memory. In fact, the scenarios are so fresh in his head that it feels like it only happened yesterday. The thrill, the scare, _everything_ just feels so close to his chest that he knows he will never forget every detail that he had experienced.

He shivers at the memories and pulls his knees close to his chest. Strands of his electric blue hair fall over his face as he racks his mind for any familiarity that the voices in his head are hinting at. Minutes pass by and a sigh escaped his lips, still, he's found clueless. Again, he replays the footage, leaning in and absorbing every inch of detail his eyes can take note of. That's when he noticed [Name]'s panicking form--then it clicks.

[Name] tends to _hide_ things from him when she's panicking. Just like before, it took her a while to open up about the masked killer. If it weren't for the life-threatening situation, his fiancee would've kept her mouth shut until the very end.

Sal can't wait until then. He needs to act now and he will. Furrowing his brows, he racks his mind on possible ways for his fiancee to open up. Surely, Doctor Bragins can provide him ways but he doubts that woman will break her oath for something like that. If anything, the woman in question isn't even the type to offer him help. Something about her just feels overall suspicious and he can't have her be put in a place that benefits her. 

' _Maybe I can ask Flora?'_ He can't help but scoff at his own thoughts. ' _After the stunt, I just pulled? She would never let me near her again.'_

A frustrated huff escapes his lips. He needs to think fast or else things may take a terrible turn--just like [Name]'s encounter with Reese. An idea immediately pops into his head. ' _Reese! That's it! She had known [Name] for a good amount of time to know how she can open up...but...'_

[Name] wouldn't like that idea at all; She would just get even more upset with her past best friend and even with him if that happens. He can't risk that at all. Maybe there's another possible candidate? or should he just ask her directly? 

Sal doesn't know. He'll figure it out in due time but for now, he needs to think his steps through. Someone is putting [Name]'s life in danger and he has no idea who the guy is or why he's doing it. If he does the same mistake as before, it's for certain that his fiancee will be in grave danger once again.

Turning off the television, he stands up and takes out the flash drive attached before heading to the bedroom. He lays beside [Name]'s resting form and cautiously, he wraps his arms around her. He places a soft kiss on the top of her head before muttering assuring words to her as he drifts off to sleep--completely clueless that he's already too late. Damien's plan is already in the works.

The blond in question stands in his garage, arms crossed and brows furrowed. His brother, Edmund is behind him with a stick of cigarette in between his frowning lips. "I know you're upset, Damien, but you're being irrational." 

"Call me all you want but don't you think it's _insane_ that my very own brother decides to meet with the very woman I despise the most?"

"I knew what I was doing. You can't just lash out at me without knowing everything."

"Try me," Damien hisses, looking over his shoulder. Fierce orbs clashing with a more relaxed one.

"She needs help."

"Why on earth would—"

Edmund raises his hand, stopping his brother's outburst before he can even begin. "I'm not yet finished." His voice laced with venom as the smoke from his cigarette slips through his lips. Damien didn't utter another word. Instead, he stands firm but patient—somehow afraid of his own brother.

"She asked me for help because Nockfell is too much for her to handle." The elder shrugs. "Her scandal broke her career and she can't survive any longer because her management is dropping her."

"Then let them." His brother shrugs.

"I would've, but she has the upper hand." An unamused laugh escapes the male's lips in disbelief. "Who would've thought that they would come, huh?"

"Still, that statement remains a fact. Reese is interested in Sal and knowing her, she'll do anything and everything to have him. That means I helped her so she can help me get rid of him." He adds as his brother scoffs. 

"Him? Why on Earth is she interested in someone like him?"

"Who knows? But she did mention that she's looking for revenge. Surprisingly it's neither of us, too. I doubt Kailey is on her list, and if so, why is she targeting Sal?"

Damien pauses. His brows furrow together as he tries to understand the mind of his previous lover. She isn't the type to take revenge at all so hearing that is rather surprising. The person she's targeting must be someone who really did damage to her life. Her target must be someone who is not as powerful and as provoking as them (since Reese has the guts to fight back), and at the same time, will be damaged with Sal's absence. That only means one thing.

"She's after [Name]." The blond declares as he faces his brother. A surprised yet worried expression lays on his scarred face. "They're high school friends, right?"

"Yes, but don't get where you're going with this."

"Reese will only fight back if she knows she has the upper hand. In [Name]'s case, I can easily picture her friendship together as a take-and-take sort of ordeal. Reese must be leeching [Name] for grades or her skills so that she can climb to the top, and now that she's there, she wants more. Namely, something she doesn't have and what others do." He explains.

"Knowing her nature, she _is_ the type of person that is never satisfied with anything. She would always compete even on the littlest thing. But that isn't enough evidence to conclude that she's after [Name]. If she is, then her plan is much more beneficial to us." 

"Sal Fisher is a man known by many but his actual presence is only felt by a few. If you check his circle, he only has his high school friends who are very busy with their own lives. The only person who would be damaged if he's gone is his fiancee, [Name]. If that happens though, she'll surely be heartbroken."

"It'll be easier for her to be attached to you as well, so again, win-win." Edmund shrugs. "Let's just hope she doesn't realize that we're both after the same person or else she might do something reckless."


	43. Chapter XXXIX: Horrified

**Journal Entry # 39 - Year 3**

_Ever since I saw [Name]'s friends at the Kailey's Diner, my mind kept on winding back to wonder where had she been. I have seen her for years now and I can't help but raise curiosity at her current state. Is she happy with where she is now? Has she ever wandered back into Nockfell when I was here? Did she ever miss me?_

_I would never know--and Edmund isn't urging me to know. Instead, he's been pushing me to do everything I can to not remember her. All his attempts failed though, up until he managed to introduce me to someone who looks exactly alike to [Name]. Her [Hair Color] locks are neatly braided to the side as her [Eye Color] orbs glimmer with interest when we first met at the dinner Edmund had set up. I admit, seeing someone like her made me completely forget [Name] for a short while. The way she mesmerizes me caught me off-guard and I held onto that feeling without realizing that I have spent weeks investing in our blooming relationship. Alas, every great story has to end as she ruined the chances of our relationship when she held a horrified expression as I introduced my daughter._

_I immediately cut her off after that...maybe in a few pieces too many._

*******

Upon hearing Kailey's report about Flora's special project for [Name], Ilya can't help but wonder what she meant. She always finds the businesswoman harsh and greedy for her own good, so hearing her give an employee a special project means something personal and possibly something to gain from. The psychologist has seen it many times before since it's a common practice in the business industry but somehow, hearing about Flora's definitely puts her into her thinking spot. After all, Flora _is_ also a thinking woman.

Racking her brain for all the possibilities, Ilya thinks thoroughly about what Flora has planned. The businesswoman gave [Name] a certain number of days to deal with and upon Kailey's ears, nothing special has happened _yet._ With those conclusions, the psychologist assumes that the special project will occur on the last day. 

' _What's so special about the last day?'_ Ilya wonders with brows furrow. Her fingers gliding through her phone as she checks all possible events to that day. She had been doing research for days now and today's her last chance to solve the mystery before it's too late. It's Friday, [Name]'s last day and alleged day for her project.

A sigh escapes her lips as frustration starts to build up in her head. She was never the type to miss out on a single detail so what did she miss to cause her this major setback? She had been researching for days, asking around as to what could satisfy her curiosity but she never found the right answer. All she heard is that a certain cafe in the middle of town will be hosting a special event and everyone is looking forward to it. 

' _Maybe that's a hint as well?'_ She wonders but shrugs it off immediately at the ridiculous conclusion she had formed. ' _Why would Flora be interested in a local cafe?_ ' She pauses. ' _Unless...'_

A sudden realization hits her and her fingers immediately dial Edmund's number. On the first ring, he answers but before he can ask the psychologist for her reason, she orders him to meet her at the cafe as fast as he can and bring her back up if he must. An unwavering feeling causes Ilya's stomach to churn as she now searches for Flora's connection to the cafe. A certain article catches her attention, completely confirming her theory. In a rush, she heads to the said cafe, hoping that she isn't too late and [Name] isn't put in grave danger.

On the contrary though, [Name] is on her way to the cafe with the brightest smile she hasn't shown for the longest time. Flora has given her permission to leave early to celebrate her resignation but in return, she was hoping to have her deliver a special gift to her stepdaughter to congratulate the cafe's event. Hearing the request is such a surprise to the [Hair Color]-haired woman as she never expected Flora to be the type to care for her kids--much more to her stepdaughter. Still, she is more than glad to accept the simple yet heartwarming request her previous employer has asked and even told Sal about it. 

The blue-haired male doesn't seem to be supportive of the ideal but didn't say anything to contract the happiness her fiancee is feeling. If anything, he had asked her to reserve them a table at the cafe and have a little date after his recording session with Reese. This gives [Name] more reasons to be happier at her resignation. She can spend her time focusing on her relationship with Sal and planning their wedding which is a couple of months away. Of course, not everything goes as plan.

By the time [Name] arrives at the cafe, the said establishment is already fully booked. The line outside is enough proof of that but that won't stop her from patiently waiting. Half an hour pass by and the line has lessened--but by only a few. [Name] still waits outside but this time is accompanied by Ilya and Edmund, whom she had bumped into while waiting. The psychologist and businessman seem to be in a rush to enter the establishment when she had noticed their presence. She gives them both a call and even told them that they can join her in line--since she's close to the entrance-- and the two were more than happy (well, relieved) to do so.

While waiting, Ilya did the honors to start the conversation. It was easy flowing and both Edmund and [Name] were able to catch up and connect with each other. That's how the [Hair Color]-haired woman found out that her boss' stepdaughter is none other than the friendly waitress she has always been talking to-- Sabrina Trey. At the same time, Edmund is able to connect the dots and figure out what the businesswoman is planning. Ilya catches on very quickly but somehow, the two concluded that they would want to watch the scene unfold first before taking action. Who knows? Maybe something good will come out of Flora's little stunt. So when they are able to get a table at the cafe, Ilya and Edmund watch idly as [Name] rushes to Sabrina with the alleged gift in her hands.

"What do you think Flora has planned?" Ilya wonders out loud as her grey orbs observe the two conversing women from afar. "I'm assuming she's trying to set up her stepdaughter, yes? The murder _is_ being placed on her hands."

"I can see that happening. I don't get why [Name] is involved." Edmund replies, cautious and anticipating the next possible scene. "I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet. You even rushed me to help you out here." He gives her a teasing smirk. "How unprofessional."

"My only work right now is to deal with [Name] and her small circle of friends. I didn't think Flora would make a move after Damien's doing." She huffs. "It's only a minor set back. No worries." 

Edmund didn't utter a response when a blood-curdling scream resonates through the cafe. He immediately stands up and rushes to the [Hair Color]-haired woman as Sabrina stumbles back and screams out atrocities towards her. Her green orbs are wide with mixtures of fear, anger, and disgust as she spats out venomous words. 

"You're crazy!" Sabrina screams as she points an accusing finger at [Name]. The woman in question only looks down on the gift she's holding with pure confusion. Slowly, she realizes the contents of the box she had just opened and immediately drops it. Her hands shake in fear as Edmund protectively wraps his arms around [Name] and avoids her gaze at the scene. Ilya follows suit and gasps at the scene in front of her. Various pieces of evidence of Kenneth's death is printed out and displayed out in the open. Of course, Sabrina would be upset. Her twin brother's corpse is shown to everyone in the cafe. 

"This is clearly a mistake." Ilya tries to defuse the situation but it was too late. Everyone has already seen the contents and is calling the police. 

' _Shit._ ' The psychologist curses. ' _She completely didn't see this one coming._ '


	44. Chapter XL: Trial

**Journal Entry # 40 - Year 4**

_Dating has become a norm to me now; I would go meet women with a good reputation and has potential to be my partner, get to know them, allow them to meet my daughter, and then decide to pursue them, leave them be, or kill them varying on their reaction to Pacifica._

_As of now, I've killed three in a span of six months. So far, no one has raised suspicion on my acts. Well, to be fair, Edmund is only aware of me testing the waters with women but not the latter. It's better that way, at least. He won't be too worried about me and stress about the never-ending possibilities--like how I ended up as a famous serial killer in Hell Fest._

* * *

Nobody knew how everything fell apart; [Name] is shaking in Edmund's arms as her chest heaves at an unsteady pace. With the sight of her wide, mortified eyes and the trembling of her lips, Ilya already knows that what Flora has planned is more than just revenge. It was a scheme to clean her slate and ruin those who she despises. It was a smart move, no one can deny that, but the after effect on [Name] makes her think otherwise.

The police arrived at the scene a few moments later and take charge of the situation. [Name] is dragged to the police station, too terrified to speak as Ilya and Edmund accompanies her. The psychologist tries to calm her down as she's escorted to a cell while the businessman attempts to defuse the situation. He explains thoroughly what happened and even pulled a couple of strings, hoping to clear the air, but it wasn't enough. The event took place publicly. Everyone inside the cafe is a witness and Sabrina's statements hold them all back.

They're cornered; No one knows what to do now because no one really anticipated an event like this will unravel, especially coming from someone who they didn't consider a threat. It's a setback and they need to bounce back as fast as they can or else [Name] will fall into crumbles.

An exasperated sigh escapes Edmund's lips as his eyes gaze over the [Hair Color]-haired woman in her cell. She's the most confused and traumatized of all, and despite his own intentions, he feels bad for letting his guard down and let this mishap occur. Pondering on what to do, he does the obvious and offers the woman to call Sal. She needs to calm down so they can assess the situation and no better person can do that other than her blue-haired fiancé.

When [Name] makes the call and shakingly waits for her fiancé's response, the psychologist excuses herself and approaches the businessman. They shared their thoughts and concerns in hush whispers, carefully plotting their next move and how to make things go for the better.

"It'll be hard," Ilya grumbles, still upset at Flora's act. "Sabrina will be hard to convince since everyone at the Cafe saw her mortified reaction. It'll raise questions if she takes it all back."

"We just need to clear the situation. Mayhaps if we clear [Name]'s name, she will think otherwise. We can still pin the blame on Flora." Edmund replies.

"Yes, but that's not our priority right now. We need to defuse this before your brother finds out. Who knows what he'll do."

He sighs. "I'm sure he already knows, but I asked him to lay low for now so it's definite that he won't do anything. If he keeps bombarding in every scene that involves [Name], he's already declaring his true intentions." He pauses to think as his gaze averts to [Name]'s crying form." I'm more worried about how Sal will react to this. He may kill Flora before we do. That man is unpredictable, after all. "

"He is, but he's also in control," The psychologist grins as familiar voice booms inside the station. Grey orbs trails along as Sal rushes in, worry lacing in his tone as he demands to see his fiancée. "As long as [Name] keeps him in a leash, he won't be a bother."

Edmund notes her words and responds with a hum. In his head, he mentally notes to keep things that way.

Walking towards the exasperated* male, the businessman greets him in a calm manner. "Mister Fisher, I'm glad you can come as quick as you can. [Name] is in distress right now."

Sal squints his eyes, the scowl on his lips hide under his prosthetic. "Where is she?"

Edmund motions toward the cell and in a flash, the blue-haired male rushes to his fiancée. The police on duty didn't utter a single word as the businessman shakes his head. "Let them be for now. Plus, we have a lot of things to talk to, no?"

The policemen share a glance before nodding and motioning the two to follow them in a separate room. Surely, their discussion isn't for the public to hear, especially the distraught victim.

[Name] stretches her arms wide as Sal pulls her into a crushing hug. Tears flow down her cheek as she sobs and trembles in his hold, making her fiancé's heart to break into tiny pieces. He heard what happened from the news, and he despises himself for not being able to protect her. Seeds of self-loathing sprout in his mind as he blames himself for his shortcomings. Poisonous thoughts start to stain his mind and attack his sanity but he can't afford to break just yet, especially if his fiancée is crumbling in his arms.

A soft, gentle hum escapes his lips as he calms her down. Whispers of reassuring words lull his fiancée into a relaxed state. Her breathing steadied as her eyes flutter shut. A small "thank you" escapes [Name]'s lips before falling asleep in his arms. Little does he know, it'll be his last time to hold her like that ever again because by the time Ilya and Edmund finish their conversation with the police, [Name]'s fate is destined—inside the courthouse, judged and ruled as guilty, sentenced to 25 years of imprisonment but is condemned to 5 years due to her history in Hell Fest and will undergo therapy under the supervision of Dr. Ilya Bragins.

With a bang of the gavel, [Name] is now put to chains, and escorted to her new home where no one is allowed to see her. Completely isolating her from everyone she knows and loves, and leaving her vulnerable to anything that comes in her way. Tears flow down her cheeks as she wanders inside the white halls, confused as to where things went wrong. Questions and doubts storm her mind as she ponders for answers.

' _How did it get to this?'_ The voice in her head is soft and weak. ' _Why am I here?_ ' She pulls her knees close to her chest as she cries away her woes. The soft bed she sits on is nothing compared to the warm ones she has at home. The walls that surround her feel suffocating. The glimmer of light that comes from the television feels like her last ray of hope, not knowing how long this punishment will end and how lost she is without Sal.

"Sal," [Name] whimpers, looking up and speaking to no one in particular. "Please be strong."

Another sob escapes her lips as she finally falls into great despair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit I'm loving how this series is turning out now. It's far from what I expected it to be but things will be more interesting from this point on. With that said, I can't say how many chapters we only have left but this story will soon come to an end. I won't rush it though; I'm still expecting to publish out at least 10 to 20 chapters more before the finale. I hope you guys have been enjoying this, though :))
> 
> With that said, I will be putting my Tsukishima Fanfic on hold to focus on the book's end. Again, thank you so much guys for all the support and what do you think of the sudden twist? c;


	45. Chapter XLI: Changes

**Journal Entry # 41 - Year 4**

_It's been a while since I felt like this.; The thrill of hearing people scream and watching them run in panic surges in my veins. It reminds me of my first kill--the pup my brother and I shared. It was an innocent mistake. He had bitten my cousin, Daniel, and by my mother's words, our pup needs to go. I didn't know what she truly meant but my hand acted on its own and got rid of our beloved pet. That pup was running around, whimpering, begging me with his sorrowful eyes for me to have mercy. I didn't know what it was and it was already too late by then._

_Still, somehow, I found joy in that expression. I tend to look for it whenever I play around with my victims. Some did, some didn't--Of course, [Name] is in the latter. And I'm still waiting for the day that I see her face again._

*******

[Name]'s eyes flutter open as a soft gasp escapes her lip. Her [Eye Color] orbs linger at the white ceilings that served as her home for who knows how long. A sigh escapes her lips as she sits up and stretches her limbs, waiting for Ilya to enter her room and greet her good morning as usual. The young woman mentally counts and on cue, the psychologist enters. Her usual apologetic smile greets the [Hair Color]-haired woman, before being followed by a solemn greeting.

"Good morning, [Name]." Ilya greets as she places the patient's breakfast on the nightstand beside her bed. A simple meal consists of fruits, oatmeals, and a glass of water greets [Name]'s gaze, but the surprise is seen from her expression when she noticed a cupcake with a small candle accompanies the meal.

"Why is there a cupcake in my breakfast?" She asks as a hint of panic in her monotonous voice--something that is completely new for the psychologist's ears.

"You like it?" She asks softly, before taking a seat across the bed. Her grey orbs analyzing her patient's reaction. It has been months since she had seen her express emotions. After all, being accused of murder and being isolated for so long really took a toll. She hasn't seen the same [Name] since.

[Name] shakes her head. "No. I don't like changes." She gently takes a piece of the fruit on her plate and eats it. "You can have it."

"But it's yours--it's your birthday today."

"My birthday?" Again, a small hint of surprise lingers in her tone. A sense of shock traveling through her veins as she feels the weight of the situation. [Name]'s breath hitches. Her hands start to shake as well. Tears start to form on the corner of her eyes and her lips tremble. Realization sinks in; Her inevitable stay at the institution, caused her to lose her sense of time, and only now, has she realized that her stay is much longer than she expected it to be. She's been isolated for ten months now. Ten months without any connection with the outside world and the people around her--it's only her, Ilya, and Edmund, in her little white room.

Tears now start to roll on her cheeks. Silent cries escape her lips as pulls her knees up to her chest, not being able to believe that she has been trapped for so long.

In worry, Ilya takes a seat beside her and pulls her into a tight hug. A motion she has been accustomed to do in the various breakdowns the young woman had done in such a small span. "Hush now, [Name]. It's fine."

[Name] continues to sob. "I've been in here for so long."

"I know, dear, but listen, okay?" She cups her patient's face and wipes her tears. "Today's a special day. Edmund managed to talk things out with some of the officials and they say you can go out today, but you can't be seen in public. So you can just pick a place and we'll sort it out."

Of course, she knows where she wants to go. Ilya knows it too. With that, the psychologist promises their departure at lunchtime. Enough time for Edmund to fully lay the trap he had crafted for ten months.

A small smile forms on the corner of [Name]'s lips as she sits accordingly in Edmund's car while the said businessman drives her to the shared apartment she and Sal lived in. Throughout her stay, he and Ilya had become her guardians, and she had grown accustomed to their presence. To her, they feel bad for letting things get the way they are now and they're doing their best to help her. She appreciates that, especially now, that she can barely have any form of visitors.

A wave of anxiety mixes with excitement as the said place welcomes her field of vision. Her hands tremble, giddy, to see how Sal once more after for so long. Surely, he misses her. He must've been so lonely and upset at what happened and surprising him would definitely bring a huge smile on his face. Oh, [Name] can't wait any longer. She just rushes through the door the moment the car went to a stop. She uses a spare key she and Sal had always hidden to open the front door, hoping that maybe he's home. 

But of course, surprises are unexpected; They are meant to catch you off-handed or in the least way anyone expects. That's why Sal doesn't really know how to react when he saw his fiancee burst through the door. Her wide smile shifts into a deep frown and he sees how the color of her face leaves. The shock in her eyes leaves him mortified.

"[Name]...?" Sal's voice cracks, while his body remains frozen.

"W-Wha..." [Name] can't find the words. She just feel like she wants to throw up in disgust. Who wouldn't? She had just caught her fiancee disheveled and a mess by the couch while her high school best friend lays beside him, fast asleep and arms looped around him. A blanket covering who knows what underneath.

She gags before taking a step back. Her head shaking furiously in denial. "I can't believe this."

"Love, wait!" Sal rips himself out of Reese's hold, stumbling out of the said cloth. His hands shake in fear as he reaches out for her but she takes a step back. The horror in her eyes is too much for him to bear. "Please, love. Hear me out."

His voice is nothing but filled with desperation; It's truly a misunderstanding and this moment is the only chance he has to clear the air. No one knows how long he has to wait again to be with her--and if he misses his chance now, it's over.

"No." [Name] takes a step back as her fiancee takes a step forward. His hand slowly hovers, trying to grab hold of her before she can run off. "I-It's over, Sal." She looks down to remove her ring, only for Sal to attempt to grab her hands to beg. But he never got the chance. Edmund and Ilya arrive on time just to stop the blue-haired male from his attempts. 

"Let me talk to her!" Sal makes a fuss, pushing through the businessman to grab hold of his fiancee. "[Name], _please!_ "

"Let's go, dear," Ilya urges as she wraps her arms around the now shaking woman. "Let's celebrate your birthday elsewhere." 

"No!" He tries to claw and pick up a fight as Edmund stops him. His blue eyes are wide in fear as the sight of his one and only love leaves. "Let me talk to her!" He shoves Edmund.

"It's too late, Mister Fisher. She's broken now." Sal can't read the businessman's tone as he calmly takes a step back. "Just leave her be. It's better that way." He murmurs before turning on his heel and giving a glance at the blonde singer over his shoulder. A small smirk is on his lips as if congratulating Reese for her ploy. 

A shiver runs down the singer's spine as Edmund leaves. Her plans to tear [Name] and Sal apart are successful but somehow, she fears that what she did is a mistake. Not because of [Name]'s broken state but because of Sal's. Oh, how she will never forget those icy blue eyes that pierce through her soul, as if its wishing for her death.


End file.
